


100 kink challenge

by stilinscry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Begging, Being Walked In On, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Candles, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Shot, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, F/F, Facials, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fisting, Frottage, Gags, Grinding, Kissing, Kneepad Kink, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Lingerie, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Painplay, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Scratching, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shotgunning, Snowballing, Somnophilia, Spanking, Threesome, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 43,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as the title say this is gonna be 100 chapters of different kinks, all focused around bokuroo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. jetlag is a bitch (rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kissing
> 
> (set when they're in uni)

“Dude, fuck,” Bokuto moans as Kuroo presses him back against their bedroom door and latches his mouth onto his neck. “No, kiss me up here dumbass.”

He wraps one of his hands round the nape of Kuroo’s neck and drags him up so that their lips can meet for a sloppy kiss. It’s messy and Bokuto can actually feel saliva dribbling down his chin but it’s exactly what he needs after not seeing Kuroo for a whole two weeks.

Kuroo licks across his lower lip before biting down hard and he swallows the moan that Bokuto lets out into his mouth. He nips at his lips again before licking his way back into Bokuto’s mouth and stroking his tongue across the roof of his mouth, smirking when he feels Bokuto shiver in his arms.

“I’ve missed you so much T–Tetsu,” Bokuto whimpers against Kuroo’s lips, tightening his grip on Kuroo’s shoulders when he sucks on his tongue. “Been thinking ‘bout this ever since you stepped on the plane.”

“Shit, me too Kou,” Kuroo says, gently kissing across Bokuto’s cheeks before moving back in to press softer, more chaste kisses on his lips. “I hate being apart from you.”

Kuroo pulls away from Bokuto, grabs his wrist and drags him over to their bed. The covers are still mussed up from where Bokuto left them in his excitement to get to the airport earlier and it’s easier to just push them off the bed than deal with them right now.

Bokuto shimmies up the bed until he’s sat leaning against the headboard and Kuroo wastes no time in nestling himself between his legs. He wraps his arms round Bokuto’s neck and leans in to share some more gentle kisses.

“Okay so don’t take this the wrong way but I am tired as fuck so can we nap now and then resume this later?” Kuroo asks, pulling Bokuto down so that they’re both lying down before leaning off the side of the bed to grab the discarded blankets. Bokuto hums in response and Kuroo takes that as approval for him to further press himself into his chest.

Just as he’s falling asleep Kuroo registers the feeling of Bokuto kissing the top of his head and he can’t stop the smile that appears on his face. He really loves his boyfriend.


	2. cat teeth (rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: discovering boundaries
> 
> (set when they're in uni)

Bokuto moans as Kuroo starts nipping at the sensitive skin just under his jaw, bringing his hands up to grasp at Kuroo’s shoulders as his licks a long stripe down to his collarbone. He presses a line of chaste kisses across it before moving across to the juncture of Bokuto’s neck and biting down. _Hard._

His back arches and the moan he lets out is almost indecent. It only serves to spur Kuroo on further and he laves his tongue over the already blooming bruise before sucking lightly, in hopes of making it spread.

Marking Bokuto has to be one of Kuroo’s favourite past-times. Just knowing that people will see the marks across his neck and know that he belongs to somebody, Kuroo, makes him shiver and motivates him to mark his boyfriend more and more each time they get together.

One time he left hickies all over Bokuto’s thighs the day before their team had a big match and the guys wouldn’t let him hear the end of it, all whilst Bokuto sat on the bench staring smugly at the purple bruises peeking out from under his shorts.

All in all, Kuroo knows that he really has a thing for biting. And he _loves_ that Bokuto just takes it in his stride.

He moves back up to messily kiss Bokuto before moving down to the other side of Bokuto’s neck, not finished with his mission to cover his boyfriend in hickies. He bites a trail of small marks down the side of his neck before biting down on his collarbone, properly sinking his teeth into the skin before sucking and laving his tongue over the sensitive skin.

Suddenly he tastes something coppery on his tongue and when he pulls away Kuroo realises that he just bit Bokuto so hard he broke the skin. Shit. One look up at Bokuto’s face tells him that he kinda went too far. There are tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and he’s biting his lip in an attempt not to let out any whimpers.

“Shit, hey Kou. Did I hurt you? Wait that’s a stupid question, of course I did. Fuck.” Kuroo keeps on rambling as leans over to the bedside table to grab some tissues and gently presses them against the wound. He presses a gentle kiss just above the bite mark before pulling back the wad of tissue and discarding it. He brings both of his hands up to cup Bokuto’s cheeks and presses gentle kisses across his forehead, nose and chin before finally getting to his mouth.

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry,” Kuroo murmurs, continuing to press kiss after kiss to Bokuto’s quivering lip. “I never meant to hurt you baby.”

Bokuto nods and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand before resting it on the nape of Kuroo’s neck, stroking his fingers through the short hairs there. “I know, it just surprised me y’know.” He sniffles again but there’s a smile spreading across his face and Kuroo can’t help but smile back. “And I mean it’s not all bad right? This mark is literally gonna be on me for like a month, so everyone will know I’m yours.”

“Seriously Kou, you are something else.”


	3. frotting like teenagers (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: on the sofa
> 
> (set when they're at uni)

“Bokuto, c’mon let’s move to the bedroom,” Kuroo moans, his voice breaking halfway through the sentence as Bokuto grinds his hips down again. They’re both stupidly hard and for some reason, still wearing all of their clothes. “Seriously Kou, I’m gonna come in my pants if you don’t– ah don’t stop.”

Bokuto mumbles something into Kuroo’s shoulder but he makes no move to get up from the sofa. He keeps on grinding his hips down so that their dicks are rubbing together and even through the multiple layers of fabric it feels fucking amazing. The thing is though; Kuroo doesn’t particularly wanna come in pants like a snotty teenager. He wants Bokuto to take both their goddamn clothes off so they can properly fuck.

He tries yet again to wriggle out from underneath Bokuto but the others hands are tightly wrapped around his hips and it’s to no avail. Fine, if Bokuto wants to play it like these Kuroo can do that too. He slides his hands round Bokuto’s body and cups his ass, squeezing roughly as Bokuto grinds down. His hips jitter and the moan he lets out is almost pornographic.

“Fuck Kuroo, do that again,” Bokuto moans, moving one of his hands up to pinch at Kuroo’s nipples as he speeds up his hips. Kuroo obliges, roughly squeezing and tugging Bokuto’s ass down, almost forcing them to grind against one another.

The pressure is amazing and Kuroo almost think’s that his plan to get one over Bokuto has failed because he is spectacularly close to coming when Bokuto’s whole body freezes and a guttural moan is ripped from his throat. The sight of Bokuto coming brings Kuroo almost stupidly close to the edge and when he feels Bokuto’s hand come down to grip his jean through his jeans he’s gone. Pleasure wracks through his whole body and he doesn’t even care that his boxers are gonna be a sticky mess because Bokuto is kissing him and stroking him through the orgasm and he might actually be in heaven.

It’s a couple minutes later, after they’ve both caught their breath back that Bokuto starts giggling. “Can you believe we just came in our pants like some horny 14 year olds?”


	4. what's wrong with a little mutual masturbation between friends? (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: masturbation
> 
> (set in the last year of middle school)

It happens when they’re both 14 and Bokuto is staying round at Kuroo’s house for what has to be at least the 5th time that month. They rush into Kuroo’s house and pile themselves on the sofa, flicking on the Wii in anticipation of their long awaited (it’s been a week) Mariokart rematch.

Bokuto knows that he’s not going to win and even as he watches Yoshi fall off of Rainbow Road for the 3rd time he’s having so much fun. Unsurprisingly Kuroo wins the series of races they set up but Bokuto still fights for a rematch when he next stays over.

After that they grab some food before moving upstairs into Kuroo’s room and burying themselves in the blankets on his bed so that they can watch shitty movies til they fall asleep. They’ve got a bunch of so-shitty-that-they’re-great films like Sharknado and Giant Octopus vs Mega Squid and their both ready to laugh so hard that it hurts.

They end up falling asleep near 2am in the morning, cuddled together on Kuroo’s bed with the TV still going in the background. It’s not the first time they’ve slept in the same bed together and the pair actually nuzzle closer to each other in their sleep.

When Kuroo wakes up in the morning he’s warm and hazy and there’s a really nice pressure against his dick. Like really nice. He unconsciously grinds forwards, seeking more of the pressure but he freezes when he realises that it’s his best friend that he’s grinding against. His best friend who is also ridiculously hard.

Kuroo tries to wriggle out of Bokuto’s grip so that he can go and relieve himself in the bathroom but Bokuto’s hands just wrap further round his waist. In this new position Bokuto’s thigh is pressing against Kuroo harder than before and Kuroo can’t stop the moan that comes out of his mouth when Bokuto nudges his thigh further between his legs.

“Bokuto, hey Bokuto,” he whispers, praying to whatever God is listening that he’ll get out of this without embarrassing himself too much. “God dammit Koutarou.”

The other stirs in his sleep at that and all it takes are some carefully placed pokes in his side for Bokuto to whine ‘I’m awake, I’m awake jeez’. Bokuto opens his eyes and smiles when he sees Kuroo already looking at him. Kuroo tries to quell the butterflies in his stomach.

“Would you be able to retract your octopus arms for me?” Kuroo asks, trying desperately to keep his crotch as far away from Bokuto’s as he can. “I gotta… umm I gotta…”

“You gotta sort out your dick which is currently pressing against my thigh?”

Kuroo splutters at his words and looks down to see Bokuto’s thigh sliding further inbetween his legs. Yet again he tries to pull back but Bokuto keeps them pressed against each other.

“It’s cool y’know,” Bokuto murmurs, his voice still rough from sleep. “I don’t mind if you wanna jack off. I dunno if you noticed but I’m kinda hard too.”

Kuroo feels his mouth drop at how nonchalant Bokuto’s words are and he can feel the blush already spreading across his cheeks. Did Bokuto really just suggest that they jack off in front of each other? Surely not.

“I have no clue how to interpret your silence but I really got sort this out,” Bokuto says, finally pulling his arms back from where they were wrapped around Kuroo and propping himself up against the headboard of the bed. “I’d suggest if you don’t wanna see my dick you leave now.”

With that he shoves his hand down into his pajama pants and wraps his fingers round the base of dick, squeezing himself before starting to roughly jack himself off. Kuroo is frozen, still lying down next to Bokuto, not even a foot away from his dick. He’s suddenly lost all ability to move because his best friend (and maybe his crush) is literally masturbating right in front of him. What the fuck?

As he speeds up his hand, Bokuto starts letting out little whimpers and moans and he sounds even more beautiful than Kuroo could’ve ever imagined. He feels his own dick twitch from within his jogging bottoms and slowly Kuroo moves so that he’s kneeling on the bed, still next to Bokuto.

Bokuto looks up at Kuroo, eyes flashing downwards to his pretty obvious erection before darting back up to his face, and he bites his to try and muffle a moan. He looks ridiculously hot and Kuroo brings a hand down to palm at himself, smirking when he sees Bokuto’s eyes fall back down to his crotch.

“Is this was you wanted Bo?” Kuroo asks as he slides his hand inside his jogging bottoms to grab at his dick. He lets out a ridiculously loud moan when he strokes his thumb across his head, collecting the precome gathered there and using it to start jacking himself off.

“S–shit Kuroo, you don’t even know,” Bokuto moans and Kuroo figures he must be close with how erratic his breathing has gotten. “You look so good– so good right now.”

Kuroo is pretty sure he does know however, because Bokuto looks fucking amazing right now. His hair has fallen flat against his forehead and there’s a light sheen of sweat covering his whole body. He shouldn’t look hot, not at all, but he does and Kuroo loves it. Bokuto’s hand has started faulting as he strokes himself and not 30 seconds later, he’s coming in ropes across his tshirt and his hand.

The look of pure bliss on his face as he reaches his orgasm is almost enough to send Kuroo over the edge and he only has to pump himself a couple more times before he’s also coming.

They don’t speak for the next few minutes, still trying to gather their breath but Bokuto smiles when Kuroo hands him some tissues to clean himself up. Bokuto’s the first to break the silence, and if Kuroo hadn’t just come Bokuto’s voice would definitely be doing things to him.

“So,” Bokuto says, sounding thoroughly wrecked. “When can we do that again?”


	5. one facial please (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: body fluids
> 
> (set when they're in uni)

“You what?” Kuroo asks and Bokuto suddenly regrets ever having asked. He takes a deep sigh before repeating his words.

“I said I want you to come on my face. Like all over it. Maybe rub it into my skin a little?” Bokuto hurries out the words but from the look on Kuroo’s face he definitely got his point across. He turns back to the TV and pretends to be absorbed in the crappy drama that’s currently showing, praying that Kuroo will just forget he ever brought this up.

“Okay.”

Bokuto’s head shoots up at that. Had Kuroo just said okay? He turns to look back at his boyfriend, trying to hide the hope in his expression but clearly failing as he sees a smirk spread across Kuroo’s face. “Did you just say yes? Are you– did I hear that right?”

Kuroo laughs at that before nodding and Bokuto is pretty sure he’s dreaming because no way is Kuroo agreeing to this. He stays silent as Kuroo grabs his hand and drags him out of the living room of their flat and into the bedroom. He stays silent as Kuroo sits down on the edge of the bed and pushes Bokuto down so that he’s kneeling in between his legs. He even stays silent as Kuroo starts slowly rubbing the palm of his hand against his own dick through his jeans.

Kuroo brings his other hand down to cup Bokuto’s face and he lightly strokes his thumb across his cheekbone as he speaks. “Okay so how do you wanna do this?”

Bokuto thinks about it for a second. Only one because lets be real Bokuto could write a god damn essay about how much he wants Kuroo to come all over his face. “Umm well if you just pull me off when you’re gonna come, then you can jack off onto my face?” Kuroo lets out a whimper at that imagery and finds himself agreeing almost immediately.

He _finally_ unzips his jeans and lifts his hips of the bed so that he can shimmy his jeans along with his boxers down to the middle of his thighs. Bokuto watches as Kuroo’s cock bounces slightly as it’s released from its confines, reaching out to wrap his hand around the base, revelling in the moan that Kuroo lets out.

The feeling of skin against skin is nice but Kuroo almost loses it when he feels Bokuto’s tongue lick across the head of his cock. He’s not fully hard yet so Bokuto wastes no time in taking all of Kuroo into his mouth and sinking his head down as far as it’ll go, gripping what he can’t take in with his hand. He bobs his head a couple times before pulling back up, dragging his tongue up the underside of Kuroo’s dick on the way.

He presses a gentle kiss to the tip of his dick before moving down to mouth at Kuroo’s balls, moaning around them as Kuroo’s hands tighten in his hair. Bokuto pulls back up so that he can take Kuroo in again and he sinks down even further this time, until the tip is pressing against the back of his throat. Kuroo fucking mewls at that, fingers tugging at Bokuto’s hair as he tries to memorize the feeling.

There’s a familiar heat pooling in his lower abdomen, which means he’s getting close but Kuroo wait’s another minute or so before pulling Bokuto off of his dick, hesitant to leave the wet warmth of his mouth. Bokuto leaves his mouth open as Kuroo starts jacking himself off and he sticks his tongue out ready to catch whatever come he can.

“Shit Ko–Koutarou, you look so fucking hot right now,” Kuroo moans, his voice breathy as he gets closer and closer to the edge. “So fucking eager for my come aren’t you?”

Bokuto whines at his words and the sound is all it takes for Kuroo to go tumbling over the edge of his orgasm. He strokes himself through it as he comes all over Bokuto’s face, letting out a quiet whine when he watches Bokuto lick the come off his lips and swallow it. His boyfriend has the best ideas.

Kuroo retracts his hands from Bokuto’s hair and uses it to spread his come across his boyfriend’s lower lip, not forgetting the second part of his request. Bokuto looks fucking indecent like this, come splattered all across his face and Kuroo loves it.

He pulls Bokuto up so that he can press their lips together and he moans at the taste of his own come on his tongue. It shouldn’t be hot in the slightest but Kuroo’s can’t deny that he’s into this, not when he feels his dick valiantly twitch in an effort to get up again.

Bokuto slides his tongue into Kuroo’s mouth at the same time as he grinds his hips down and Kuroo realises that Bokuto is still ridiculously hard. However before he can even try to touch Bokuto, the other boy freezes then sags down against Kuroo’s chest, humming in pleasure.

“Dude you’re gonna get come over my tshirt,” Kuroo whines but there’s no real seriousness in his voice and he lets Bokuto continue to nuzzle into his chest.

“Just shhh for a minute, okay? Lemme lie here and think about the fact that you just gave me the best facial ever,” Bokuto replies, sounding blissed out as fuck. Kuroo decides to oblige.


	6. don't choke (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: oral sex
> 
> (set in their first year of high school)

“You know you don’t have to do this,” Bokuto says, watching as Kuroo sinks to his knees in front of him. “We can just, y’know, use hands and stuff.”

Kuroo shakes his head and leans forwards to nuzzle against where Bokuto’s dick is already starting to press against his jeans. “I know I don’t have to do this, but I really wanna okay,” Kuroo replies before moving in so that he can mouth Bokuto through the material.

Bokuto moans as Kuroo starts to lick across his hardening dick and brings his hands down to thread his fingers through Kuroo’s unruly hair. Pulling back to look at the wet spot spread across the front of Bokuto’s jeans, Kuroo smirks before slowly unzipping his jeans and tugging them down so that they’re gathered around Bokuto’s thighs. His boxers follow and Bokuto has the decency to look embarrassed when his cock springs free, bouncing against his stomach almost comically.

Despite his prior anxiety, Kuroo wastes no time in getting to work and Bokuto lets out a deep groan as Kuroo licks out at the tip of his dick, swallowing the precome that’s already starting to gather there. He tentatively presses a line of kisses down the underside of his cock before licking a broad stripe back up and finally, _finally_ taking Bokuto into his mouth.

Kuroo swallows whatever he can, wrapping his hand around what’s left and slowly starts bobbing his head. Above him Bokuto is letting out a constant stream of moans and whines and they only serve to spur Kuroo on even more. He tries to take even more of Bokuto’s cock into his mouth but when he feels it pressing Kuroo chokes, immediately pulling off of Bokuto to catch his breath.

“Shit dude, are you okay?” Bokuto asks, kneeling down in front of Kuroo. He’s still coughing a little and his throat feels kinda weird but he’s mostly okay so Kuroo just shrugs of Bokuto’s question, instead choosing to push him back so he falls back onto the floor.

Kuroo crawls back in between his legs and resumes where he left off, ignoring Bokuto’s protests. “Kuroo seriously you don’t ha– oh fuuuck,” he moans when Kuroo takes most of him back into his mouth. After getting back into the rhythm of things, Kuroo slides one hand down to cup Bokuto’s balls and the moan that’s ripped from Bokuto’s chest is fucking beautiful.

It’s starting to get sloppy; his jaw hurts and he can feel saliva dripping down his chin but none of that matters because Bokuto’s sounds like he’s actually ascended to heaven right now and that’s all Kuroo cares about. Suddenly there are hands tugging at his hair and he can hear Bokuto whining about how he’s close, but Kuroo refuses to pull back. He wants to make Bokuto feel as good as possible.

The feeling of come hitting the back of his throat is pretty weird and he finally pulls back when he can’t take anymore, somehow managing to get hit with a bit of come across his cheek. Kuroo tries swallowing what’s in his mouth, but the taste is weird and he doesn’t try to save it when some dribbles out of the side of his mouth.

“Did you– did you just swallow my come?” Bokuto pants, staring down at Kuroo incredulously. When Kuroo opens his mouth to show Bokuto the remainder of come on his tongue, the other pretends to faint and falls back against the floor. “Fuck me dude, I think I actually just died from blowjob.”

Kuroo pulls off his tshirt to clean of his face and he tucks Bokuto back into his jeans before crawling up his body. “If you’re dead does that mean you can’t jack me off?” The laugh that Bokuto lets out as he shoves Kuroo off of him is enough of an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know nobody cares but i had my second to last exam today and it was so nice to relax by writing kuroo's first blowie


	7. please daddy (rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: something new
> 
> (set when they're in their mid 20's)

Kuroo knows that he probably shouldn’t spend too much of his time reading shitty articles people share on Facebook but he really couldn’t care less. He’s not even picky. Some of it, he will admit, is absolute wank but if his options are stuck between reading an article on the mating pattern of the Indo-Pacific bottlenose dolphin or reading over his notes from class, Kuroo knows which one he’s gonna pick.

That’s how he ended up here, reading a piece about why having your partner call you ‘daddy’ in bed can improve your sex life dramatically. Kuroo doubts that it’s true but he can’t get the niggling thought out of his mind for days. Thinking about Bokuto calling him ‘daddy’ just seems kinda weird but the thought of him calling Bokuto ‘daddy’ is a little less weird. In fact it’s kinda nice.

It all peaks in his morning lecture on Friday of the same week, when he actually feels his dick twitch whilst day dreaming about it. Kuroo realises that he might of developed just a little bit of a problem and he spends the rest of the lesson planning out how he’s gonna propose the idea to Bokuto instead of writing notes about the poor economic state of third world countries like he should be. The prospect of sex with Bokuto is way more exciting than economics.

When Kuroo gets home that evening, after his shift at the campus coffee shop, Bokuto is lounging on the sofa re-watching Zootopia for like the third time this week so Kuroo figures it’s as good a time to strike as any. He dumps his bag by the door along with his shoes and moves so that he can flop down on the sofa next to Bokuto, curling into his side.

Bokuto acknowledges him with a chaste kiss on the head, but his eyes don’t stray from the TV screen and Kuroo resists the urge to laugh at how much his boyfriend loves this film. Fortunately it’s nearly finished, with only around fifteen minutes left so Kuroo let’s himself be cuddled until the credits start rolling. That’s when he kicks his master plan into action.

Kuroo pulls out from Bokuto’s grip and moves so that he’s straddling him, bringing his arms up to wrap around his shoulders. A smirk is spreading across Bokuto’s face and Kuroo can’t resist kissing the expression away. Bokuto’s tongue darts out to lick at the seam of Kuroo’s lips and he lets him in, moaning at the feeling of their tongues sliding together.

He can already feel himself getting hard and unless Bokuto’s got something massive hiding in his jean pockets, Kuroo’s pretty sure he is too. When Bokuto tries to grind their hips together, Kuroo moans and pulls back slightly because this wasn’t how the plan was supposed to go.

“Bokuto, wait wait,” he pants, mewling quietly when Bokuto’s lips latch onto his neck. “I actually wanted to propose something to you. Y’know like a– ah fuck– like a sex thing.” Bokuto stops licking at Kuroo’s neck when he hears that and moves his head back up to properly look at Kuroo. He doesn’t say anything but the interest on his face is undeniable so Kuroo just keeps speaking.

“So I was reading this article the other day, it was really interesting, but it suggested this thing and I kinda wanna try it,” Kuroo says, skirting around the bush slightly as he got more and more nervous at the thought of being shot down. “It said uh– it said that calling your partner daddy could make sex feel better and I don’t know, I kinda wanted to see if it was true.” Bokuto’s expression hasn’t changed and the butterflies in Kuroo’s stomach are practically back flipping right now.

“So just to clarify, you wanna call me daddy whilst we fuck?” Bokuto asks and Kuroo knows he must be blushing because wow, yes he really does want that. He nods in response, too far gone to be able to form coherent sentences. “Yeah, okay. Why not?”

It takes a minute for Kuroo to process Bokuto’s response but when his mind finally accepts that Bokuto _actually_ agreed, he can’t hold the massive smile that spreads across his face. He wastes no time in jumping up from the sofa and dragging Bokuto to their shared bedroom, shucking off his clothes on the way until he’s fully naked and lying against the headboard of their bed.

Bokuto tugs his own clothes off before climbing onto the bed and settling himself between Kuroo’s legs. They kiss sloppily, all tongue and teeth, but it’s perfect. Suddenly Kuroo feels something cold circling around his rim and when he realises that it’s Bokuto’s finger he can’t stop the moan that’s ripped from his throat. He hadn’t even noticed Bokuto getting the lube from the side table.

Oh so slowly, Bokuto presses the first finger into him and whilst the stretch is slightly uncomfortable, Kuroo is too distracted by what’s to come to care too much. Soon enough Bokuto is pressing another finger and scissoring them carefully. He presses them in deeper, trying to find that spot, Kuroo’s back arching when he finally does.

“Shit d– daddy,” Kuroo whines, as Bokuto keeps on pressing down on his prostate. “More, I need more.”

Bokuto rewards him by adding another finger and Kuroo feels like he’s going to fucking explode. “Do it again,” Bokuto almost growls, as he relentlessly fucks his fingers against Kuroo’s prostate. “Call me that again.” Kuroo’s mouth drops wide on a moan because holy fuck Bokuto is into this.

“Fuck me daddy. Fuck me with your massive cock,” Kuroo moans, his voice breathless as Bokuto pulls out his fingers to line up his cock at Kuroo’s entrance. “Daddy, ple– ahhh fuck.”

Bokuto doesn’t even wait for Kuroo to finish before he’s pushing in, not stopping until he’s fully sheathed inside Kuroo. He pauses for a second, allowing himself to catch his breath before he’s pulling out again and setting a brutal pace as he plows into Kuroo.

“Fuck Tetsu, you feel so good for me baby. You’re so fucking wet for me aren’t you,” Bokuto pants, using one hand to lift Kuroo’s thigh over his shoulder whilst he starts stroking Kuroo’s cock with his other. “God you’re fucking leaking Tetsu.”

Kuroo cries out when Bokuto pushes in at the new angle and he grinds his cock against Kuroo’s prostate. “Daddy, daddy please.” Kuroo’s already ridiculously close to coming but that thought is pushed from his mind when he feels Bokuto’s hand leave his dick in favour of tracing around his rim, where he’s being stretched by Bokuto.

“You’re taking me in so well baby, God your ass is practically sucking me in,” Bokuto comments and Kuroo fucking loses it as he presses the tip of his finger inside Kuroo, alongside his dick. He comes with Bokuto’s name on his lips, back arching as come stripes his torso.

Bokuto’s thrusts get more and more erratic and Kuroo can tell he’s not too far behind. “C’mon daddy, fill me up with your come,” Kuroo gasps and it’s enough to send Bokuto toppling over the edge. Kuroo loves the feeling of Bokuto painting his insides with come and he clenches around him, making sure that he really feels his orgasm. When he’s done Bokuto pulls out before falling to the bed, just to the side of Kuroo.

The sound of their laboured breathing echos around the bedroom and Kuroo finds himself close to dozing off, despite his body being on fire. Bokuto isn’t in a much better state and when Kuroo rolls over to curl up against him he whines. “I think you killed me Kuroo,” he moans and Kuroo laughs. “I’m serious. This morning I woke up expecting a normal day and now here I am, lying in bed dying with a newly discovered daddy kink.”

“C’mon shhh, it’s naptime now,” Kuroo whispers. He knows they really should clean up, especially as he can already feel Bokuto’s come starting to drip out from his ass but right now all he needs is sleep. “You have time to die later, but right now I want cuddles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i knew i was a sinner but i didn't know i was this bad


	8. lets eat out tonight (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: opposite sex
> 
> (set when they're in uni) (the universe is exactly the same except its femslash)

When Kuroo comes home to find her girlfriend spread eagled on the bed, fucking herself with a pastel pink vibrator, she kinda flips. Bokuto doesn’t even notice as she walks into the bedroom, way too distracted by her own pleasure and Kuroo actually takes the time to fully imprint the image in front of her onto her brain.

Bokuto’s only wearing an old ratty tshirt, which has been pushed up so that she can grope at her boobs with her free hand. Her hair is flat against her head, slightly matted from sweat and if Kuroo had to guess, she’d say this wasn’t about to be her first orgasm of the day.

Kuroo finally alerts her girlfriend to her presence by loudly dumping her bag onto the floor and perching herself on the edge of her bed. Bokuto freezes like a deer in headlights and it would be super adorable but Kuroo can still hear the vibrator buzzing where it’s inside her.

“Who said you could have fun without me?” Kuroo asks, moving so that she’s kneeling on the bed near Bokuto’s feet. “Could you really not wait the fourty minutes I was gone for my lecture?”

She doesn’t give Bokuto the chance to reply though, grabbing the handle of the vibrator and slowly pulling it all the way out before roughly pushing it back in. Bokuto’s back arches and the mewl she lets out is fucking indecent. Her hands paw at the sheets, trying to find grip as Kuroo relentlessly fucks into her, setting the vibrator to its highest speed.

Bokuto must have been pretty close when Kuroo turned up because only about a minute later she’s crying out, toes curling as her orgasm wracks through her body. Kuroo slowly pulls the vibrator out of Bokuto, carelessly discarding it to the side of her and replaces it with her fingers. Bokuto’s cunt is ridiculously wet, and Kuroo drags her fingers along her folds before bringing them up to her mouth and sucking them in, all whilst holding eye contact with her girlfriend.

“You taste so good baby,” Kuroo says, sucking her fingers between her lips and exaggerating the noises. “Reckon you can go again?” Bokuto just nods, too far gone to be able to use words.

Kuroo smiles at this and drops down to press her tongue against Bokuto’s clit. She licks over it in broad strokes before sucking on it lightly, eliciting a breathy whimper from Bokuto. Kuroo then brings her hand up so that she can keep her thumb rubbing against Bokuto’s clit whilst she moves down to lick into her.

Its wet as anything and Kuroo knows that her face is gonna be a mess when she’s done but Bokuto tastes so good and her moans are sending shivers through Kuroo’s body. She fucks her tongue into Bokuto, continuing to apply the pressure to her clit and Bokuto’s body is fucking quivering.

One of her hands moves, lets go of the bed sheet and she threads her fingers through Kuroo’s hair, pulling at it roughly when Kuroo slides one her fingers into Bokuto’s cunt alongside her tongue. “Ku–Kuroo shit I’m so close. Please, please,” Bokuto begs, already so so close to the edge of her orgasm. Kuroo pauses her ministrations and pulls back so that she can look up at Bokuto’s face. She pretends to consider it for a second but dives back in when Bokuto fucking whines from the loss of contact.

She slides a second finger into Bokuto and not even a minute later she’s coming, hypersensitive thanks to her previous orgasms. Kuroo retracts her fingers, sucking them all clean before wiping her face with the back of her hand and crawling up Bokuto’s body to press a chaste kiss against her lips. “Feel good babe?” she asks, already knowing the answer. Bokuto hums in appreciation and wraps her arms around Kuroo, pulling her down so that Bokuto can nuzzle into her neck.

Always sleepy after orgasms, Kuroo decides to go along with it, already tired thanks to her shitty economics lecture and let’s herself fall asleep despite Bokuto still being practically naked from the waist down. That’s something they can deal with later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never written femslash before pls be nice to me


	9. talk dirty to me (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: dirty talk

Kuroo throws his head back in pleasure as Bokuto slowly sinks down onto his dick, not stopping until he’s fully seated in Kuroo’s lap. He looks hot as fuck, in Kuroo’s opinion, and he can’t help but stare at how the muscles in Bokuto’s thighs work as he starts lifting himself up and down, in a slow but steady rhythm. He actually feels all the air leave his lungs when Bokuto sinks all the down and grinds hard, all whilst clenching around Kuroo’s dick, and he gasps, trying to catch his breath before Bokuto does it again.

“God Bokuto, you look so fucking beautiful right now,” Kuroo moans, bringing his hands up to stroke them across Bokuto’s ribs. “Look at you, fucking yourself on my cock like the slut you are.”

As soon as the word slips from his mouth, Bokuto is whining, grinding down onto Kuroo even harder than before. “Oh, did you like that? Does me calling you a slut make your little dick twitch?”

Bokuto fucking mewls in his grip, leaning forwards to rest his head in the crook of Kuroo’s neck, panting out ‘yes yes yes’ over and over again as Kuroo starts to thrust up into him. “More,” he mumbles, lips brushing against Kuroo’s skin as he speaks.

“Sorry, what was that baby? You want more? More of what?”

“Call me names,” Bokuto whines, moving his hips in sync with Kuroo’s thrusts. “Ple– ah fuck, please Tetsu.”

“Such a fucking whore, aren’t you? Your so fucking desperate for my cock, God.” He pulls his knees up closer to his body and firmly plants his feet on the bed, using his new found leverage to fuck up into Bokuto. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes around their bedroom and Bokuto’s back arches obscenely, mouth opening around a scream, when Kuroo starts grinding his cock against his prostate.

“Are you gonna come for me, huh slut? Gonna come all over yourself?”

All Bokuto can do is nod in response and Kuroo doesn’t even need manage to wrap his hand around Bokuto’s cock, before he’s coming all over himself and Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo keeps fucking into him, so close to his own orgasm, and Bokuto whines from the overstimulation but he makes no move to stop his boyfriend.

He knows he’s close and it doesn’t take long before Kuroo is shouting his release. It feels so fucking good, especially as Bokuto clenches around him and Kuroo keeps on pumping his hips until he can’t anymore. Kuroo takes a second to catch his breath before pushing Bokuto up so that he can pull out, wincing lightly when his dick catches on the rim of Bokuto’s hole.

There’s suddenly a hand on his chest, trying to clean up the mess with one of their discarded t-shirts from earlier and Kuroo is thankful that at least Bokuto remembered to clean up before they start the mandatory post-sex cuddle session. “Mmm, love you Kou,” Kuroo mumbles, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s shoulder as he nuzzles into his chest.

“I know babe. Love you too Tetsu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i interpreted dirty talk as calling ppl names bc that's what im into ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	10. buzzfeed addict (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rimming
> 
> (set when they're around 2nd/3rd year of high school)

“Hey Kuroo, what’s rimming?” Bokuto blurts out one afternoon, when they’re lazing around in Kuroo’s bedroom. The way he asks it so casually makes Kuroo choke on his own spit in surprise, and he’s sure that had he been drinking at the time the spit take would’ve been of epic proportions. Bokuto just stares at him expectantly, eager and curious as always, and Kuroo mentally curses his boyfriend for being so god damn adorable.

“You uh– why do you ask?”

“Well I doing one of the Buzzfeed quizzes – shut up – about what to try next with your partner and it said that we should try it,” Bokuto answer, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Kuroo will never stop finding it funny that Bokuto is obsessed with these shitty quizzes, and plans to milk it for as long as he can.

“You really wanna know?” he asks, smirking as he crawls over to where Bokuto is lying at the top of his bed. He nods emphatically and Kuroo could laugh at how enthusiastic Bokuto is about everything. It’s endearing.

Kuroo moves so that he’s kneeling in between Bokuto’s legs and he revels in the shiver that Bokuto lets out as he traces his fingers up his inner thighs. Even through the material of his jeans, Bokuto is stupidly sensitive. Kuroo loves it. He drags one finger to down to the cleft of Bokuto’s ass, just behind his balls, and presses down hard. “Rimming,” Kuroo says, as he continues to press against Bokuto’s perineum, “is where someone eats you out, like with a girl, except it’s your ass.”

Bokuto is writhing above him, and he moans at the thought of Kuroo’s tongue lapping at his hole. It’s some good fucking imagery and he rolls his hips down against Kuroo’s fingers, hoping for something, anything. He just needs more.

“You like the sound of that, huh?”

His mouth opens to reply but all hope of ever saying actual words flies out the window when Kuroo’s hand is cupping his already semi-hard dick and slowly rubbing his palm against it. Kuroo quickly moves to unbuttons his jeans, roughly yanking them down along with his boxers so that he can actually get one hand on Bokuto’s dick, whilst the other moves back down to circle round the rim of his hole. “Imagine my mouth down here, Koutarou. Imagine my tongue slowly fucking into you.”

It’s not long before Bokuto’s coming all over himself, yelling for Kuroo as his come splatters across his shirt. He falls back against the bed, his harsh panting echoing in the small room and Kuroo quickly tucks him back in and attempts to clean up his shirt with some tissues from his bedside table for collapsing down next to him.

“On Friday my parents are going out again,” Kuroo says, as he rests his head under Bokuto’s chin. “Come round at like seven, okay. Make sure you’ve had a shower beforehand.”

“I– yeah, okay.”

-

Kuroo isn’t normally one to be embarrassed by things. But the look the cashier gives him as she scans the dental dam, two bottles of lube and extra large box of condoms he’s buying is enough to have him ducking his head, cursing his pale complexion for exposing his blush so clearly.

He mutters a ‘yes’ when asked if he wants a bag, and he practically throws the change down on the counter before running out of the place, shitty plastic bag in hand. He’s glad he decided to go to a pharmacy a couple bus stops away from his house because he can definitely never come here again.

Not if it means risking seeing that cashier again. I mean what gave her the right to judge him like that just because he was buying certain products. Fuck her.

-

“So how do you wanna do this,” Bokuto asks, as he walks into Kuroo’s room and falls backwards onto the bed. His hair is still wet from his shower and the way it falls against his forehead is too cute. “Like tell me what you need me to do, dude.”

Kuroo doesn’t even have to think about what Bokuto needs to do, he’s been thinking about this all week. “Clothes off and lying on your front is probably best.”

Bokuto nods a salutes him before moving to start tugging his clothes off. He throws his jeans and shirt across the room, pants following not long after and rolls himself over so that his front is pressed against Kuroo’s bedsheet. His ass is slightly raised in the air and Kuroo can feel himself starting to drool at the sight so he quickly grabs what he needs from the drawer and plants himself in between Bokuto’s legs.

He reaches out with his hand to grope Bokuto’s ass, earning an appreciative moan from his boyfriend who pushes back into his grip. Kuroo slides his fingers to the cleft of Bokuto’s ass and lightly rubs them against his hole, freezing however when he feels something wet. “Kou, have you already prepped yourself?” he asks, unable to hide the desire in his voice. When Bokuto whines and nods, Kuroo doesn’t bother holding back the moan that’s ripped from his throat because _holy fuck_ , that’s hot.

Sure enough, when Kuroo pushes two of his fingers against Bokuto’s hole they slip in easily and Kuroo has to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning anymore. He thrusts his fingers into Bokuto a few times before leaning forwards so that his mouth is now hovering where he’s fucking into Bokuto. He pulls back his fingers and Bokuto starts to whine at the loss but Kuroo’s already moving to replace them with his tongue.

Tentatively, he licks at Bokuto’s rim, tasting a mixture of lube and sweat. It’s not bad at all so he does it again. Bokuto fucking keens when he teases round the rim, back arching obscenely when Kuroo presses the tip of his tongue inside him and his hands scratch at the bedsheets, trying to find anything to grip on to. “More, please Tetsu,” he begs, voice already wrecked despite how little Kuroo has done to him.

Kuroo licks a broad streak across Bokuto’s hole before pressing his tongue inside and licking at his walls. Above him Bokuto’s moaning like there’s no tomorrow, hands finally wrapped around the headboard as Kuroo fucks into him relentlessly. He slides one of his fingers in alongside his tongue, so that he can press deeper, and when it grazes against Bokuto’s prostate he loses it. His body jerks as he comes all across his chest and the bedsheet beneath him and Kuroo fucks him through it, finally pulling back when he whines from overstimulation.

Bokuto falls to bed, straight into the wet spot and rolls over to stare down at Kuroo. He normally loves post-orgasm Bokuto because he gets super cuddly and affectionate but right now all Kuroo needs to do is sort out his own hard-on. Bokuto watches Kuroo jerk himself off, lip caught between his teeth, and he moans along with Kuroo when he comes all over Bokuto’s chest.

“That was like the hardest I’ve ever come,” Bokuto pants, wrapping an arm around Kuroo’s shoulder when he shuffles up the bed. “Like holy fuck dude, when can we do that again?.”

Kuroo chuckles and presses a kiss into the crook of Bokuto’s neck. “I reckon if you give me fifteen minutes I’ll be ready to go again.”

“Make it ten and we’ve got a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had a rlly shit day and i know it could be written better but i needed to post a chapter so pls be nice to me


	11. akaashi knows all (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: almost getting caught
> 
> (set when they're in third year)

“Fuck, Kuroo please,” Bokuto moans, as Kuroo presses him up against the cupboard wall and reaches a hand down to cup his dick. “C’mon my match is gonna start soon.”

Kuroo doesn’t answer him, instead choosing to tug Bokuto’s uniform shorts down and dropping to his knees. Bokuto is already stupidly hard, worked up from their match against Johzenji and Kuroo knows that it won’t take him long to come so he wastes no time in wrapping his fingers around his length and taking him down into his mouth.

The moan Bokuto lets out is ridiculously loud, considering that they’re hiding in a storage cupboard just down the corridor from the gym right now and Kuroo knows that he should probably worry about that but there’s a dick in his mouth and that kinda takes priority. Everyone should still be in the locker room which is down the other end of the corridor so hopefully nobody will be able to hear them. Hopefully.

He pulls off and licks down the underside of Bokuto’s cock, mouthing at his balls before coming back up to take him back into his mouth again. Kuroo vaguely registers a door opening somewhere nearby but it doesn’t seem close enough to be worried about so he doesn’t stop his ministrations.

Turns out he should’ve worried about it.

“Bokuto-san, are you out here?” Akaashi calls out and both Kuroo and Bokuto freeze. “Our next game is starting soon and coach is wondering where you are.”

Bokuto looks down at Kuroo, his eyes frantic as he tries to think up a way to get out of this. Kuroo just brings his finger up to his lip and whispers a quiet ‘shh’ before sinking back down onto Bokuto’s cock, taking him down until his head is hitting the back of Kuroo’s throat. A small whine escapes Bokuto’s lips and he looks even more terrified at the prospect of coming with Akaashi not even ten feet away from them.

“Bokuto-san please, I know I saw you come out here earlier. We really need to plan our attack before the match begins.”

He barely manages to contain his moan as Kuroo starts bobbing his head at a faster pace, bringing his hand up to grope at his ass and he bites down hard on his wrist to stop any further ones from escaping. His hips thrust weakly into Kuroo’s mouth as he feels a familiar heat start to pool in his abdomen and he finally loses it when Kuroo’s thumb gently rubs across his hole. Kuroo swallows what he can, but a small bit dribbles down his chin, though he quickly wipes it away with the back of his hand.

The sound of footsteps echo’s through the silent hallway but just when they think Akaashi’s gone he speaks again. “I’ll tell coach that you’re on your way now Bokuto-san.” With that he’s gone, the sound of the door closing behind him filling the corridor.

Kuroo tugs Bokuto’s shorts back up before he stands back up and he chastely kisses Bokuto before moving to open the door of the cupboard. “We’re finishing this off later okay.” Kuroo says, winking as he leaves the room. Bokuto stands there in stunned silence for a couple more minutes before heading back to the gym himself.

And if Akaashi blushes a little when he looks at Bokuto, nobody notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i havent published in like two days ive just been really low my last exam went so badly and i had a rlly long shift today  
> this is probably badly written but i neeeeeded to post something


	12. cause of death: knee pads (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: unique to the pairing
> 
> (set when they're in third year - headcanon that nekoma and fukurodani practice together regularly)

The first time Kuroo sees Bokuto wearing his thigh high kneepads he loses it a little bit. And by a little he means a lot.

Throughout his whole first and second year Bokuto had worn normal kneepads and it was nice because there was so much thigh exposed for Kuroo to see, but when he considers that he missed out on a full two years of what could’ve been it makes him kinda sad. There’s just something about Bokuto wearing those god damn thigh high knee pads that makes Kuroo wobble inside. It doesn’t even entirely make sense, because surely Kuroo should be sad that there’s actually less skin on show than before.

Unsurprisingly he loses focus about 3 times a minute during Nekoma’s practice match against Fukurodani. How can he be expected to play a good match of volleyball when his stupid boyfriend is across the court wearing the most obscene pads he’s ever seen?

Somehow Nekoma manage to pull it back in the second set but Fukurodani still beat them by five points. Kuroo should be pissed; he should be fucking angry that they lost by such a big margin but the only thought he can focus on is Bokuto’s fucking legs.

He manages to act vaguely calm as they get changed and just as they’re about to leave, Kuroo invites Bokuto back to his house. It’s a Saturday so Fukurodani’s coach doesn’t complain too much when Bokuto tells him he’s not going back with them and soon enough the pair of them are walking back to Kuroo’s house.

The conversation is easy; Bokuto’s still as energetic as always despite the fucking hours of training they just did and they don’t struggle to find things to talk about. Kuroo’s still slightly on edge though. He can feels his palms start to sweat as his traitorous mind trails back to the images of Bokuto from earlier that he’s practically imprinted on his brain. He knows that nobody is at home right now and that thought just seems to spur on the demon in his mind that is intent on getting his hands on Bokuto’s thighs as soon as possible.

Kuroo drops his keys as he tries to unlock the door and he nervously laughs it off, finally opening the door on his third attempt, and he tumbles in to the house still nervously laughing under his breath.

“Are you okay dude?” Bokuto asks as he closes the door behind himself and kicks off his trainers, nudging them closer to the wall of the entry.

The question has the adverse effect that it’s supposed to and Kuroo freezes, slowly looking up at Bokuto from where he’s knelt down, untying his shoelaces. Clearly he hadn’t been as subtle as he’d wanted to be. “Yeah, everything’s cool. Why wouldn’t it be, I mean I’m hanging with my bro and we just played a kickass match this morning. Everything is great.” His voice breaking halfway through his sentence probably doesn’t help his cause.

Bokuto looks back down at him incredulously, unable to hide the worry on his face but he accepts Kuroo’s answer despite it being completely see-through. He walks further into the house, heading up the stairs to where he knows Kuroo’s bedroom is and Kuroo lets him, trying to calm himself down as he finally kicks his trainers off.

He know that if he goes upstairs him and Bokuto are gonna fuck. It’s inevitable. And Kuroo knows that if he plays his cards right there is a possibility that Bokuto will be wearing those god forsaken kneepads whilst they fuck. It’s a nice thought and as Kuroo walks up the stairs he psyches himself up to ask Bokuto.

Except it appears he doesn’t need to because Bokuto is currently sat on the edge of his bed, pulling one of those stupid kneepads up to his thigh. He’s still wearing his club jacket and tshirt but he’s taken his jogging bottoms off for the kneepads and it’s a nice fucking site for Kuroo’s eyes.

Bokuto still hasn’t noticed him, where he’s frozen in place in his doorway, so he stays silent and watches as the stretchy material moves around his thigh muscles. It’s so fucking obscene and Kuroo can actually feel the drool starting to pool in his mouth.

“So when were you planning on telling me that you have a thing for this?”

Bokuto’s voice snaps Kuroo out of his thoughts and his head springs up to look at his boyfriend, who’s currently smirking at him like the cat who got the cream and that’s just wrong because that should be the look on Kuroo’s face.

“Don’t look so surprised dude, I’m not completely oblivious. The fucking look in your face throughout the whole match told me everything I needed to know,” he says, pinging the edge of one of the kneepads against his skin for added effect. “So you have a thing for kneepads, it’s not the weirdest thing out there.”

Kuroo is sure that if he looked in the mirror his jaw would be through the fucking ground right now because when did his boyfriend turn into some fucking detective? Bokuto is still sat on the edge of the bed and Kuroo finds himself walking closer, until he’s stood inbetween his boyfriends spread thighs. His confidence is slowly growing and he slowly sinks to his knees so that he can rub his face against the fucking objects he hasn’t been able to get out of his head for the past five hours.

He nuzzles his face into the skin just above the band of the pads and he gently bites down on the soft skin of Bokuto’s thighs before laving over it with his tongue. Bokuto whines above him and Kuroo can see where his dick is starting to grow hard in his boxers. He doesn’t plan on getting to that anytime soon though because there are way more pressing things on his mind. Like considering how many hickies he can leave on Bokuto’s thighs before it starts to get weird.

He brings his hand up to stroke at the inside of Bokuto’s knee, the fabric smooth under his hands, and Bokuto shivers when Kuroo’s teeth sink into his skin yet again. Kuroo wants to spend all the time he can down here, kneeling inbetween Bokuto’s thighs but he knows eventually he’ll have to move. He pushes the thought aside though because right now Bokuto isn’t complaining at his desire to mark him up and he even threads his fingers into Kuroo’s hair so that he’s got something to grab at when Kuroo bites down particularly hard.

After what must be around twenty minutes Kuroo pulls back to admire his work. Bokuto’s previously unmarked thighs are now littered with hickies, varying in size and intensity and the image only serves to make Kuroo’s dick get even harder. The contrast between Bokuto’s pale skin and the vivid red and purple of the bruises makes Kuroo’s head spin and he fucking wishes that he could spend all of his time doing this.

Bokuto whines when Kuroo presses down lightly on one of the marks, the hands in his hair pulling him closer towards his crotch and this time Kuroo actually follows. He rubs his cheek against Bokuto’s cock that’s pressing insistently against the material of his boxers and Kuroo pulls back to lick across the growing wet spot, moaning when the taste of Bokuto spreads across his tongue.

He wastes no time in pulling Bokuto out of his boxers and he brings one hand up to wrap his fingers around it, stroking him roughly a couple times before stopping. The moans and the mewls that are slipping out of Bokuto’s mouth have to be some of the most beautiful sounds Kuroo has ever heard and can’t help himself from leaning forwards to wrap his lips around the head of his cock. Kuroo sucks, hard, before bobbing his head a couple times and pulling off yet again.

He uses his free hand to stroke under the kneepads, reaching for the skin that’s hidden from him whilst he takes Bokuto back into his mouth, sinking as far down as he can. His tongue drags across a vein on the underside of his cock as his mouth pulls up and just as he sinks down even further, Kuroo pulls his free hand up to press down on one of the bruises that he’d sucked into Bokuto’s skin.

Bokuto’s hips buck in Kuroo’s mouth, causing his cock to hit the back of his throat but Kuroo just takes it in his stride, clenching his thumb between his fist to keep himself from gagging. He presses down hard again as he pulls back to catch his breath and Bokuto fucking loses it, coming all over Kuroo’s face as his orgasm hits him like a fucking freight train. Come hits Kuroo across his cheeks and forehead, though some luckily lands in his still open mouth.

After swallowing what he can, Kuroo moves to stand up, still ridiculously hard and desperate to get off. Bokuto watches him rise, his face stupidly blissed out and he smiles when Kuroo reaches into his jogging bottoms to start jerking himself off. “Y’know you can come on the kneepads if you want,” he says, chuckling when Kuroo’s mouth drops like a ton of bricks. “They’re machine washable so it shouldn’t do any real damage. Dude I know you wanna.”

And he really does want to. So he doesn’t hesitate to do just that. He jerks himself off roughly, come still dripping down his face and he leans over Bokuto’s body.

It doesn’t take him long and soon enough he’s coming in ropes across the damned kneepads that started this whole thing. When he’s finally finished, Kuroo tucks himself back into his bottoms and takes a step back to fully take in the image in front of him.

Bokuto looks so fucking content, considering the fact that his thighs are fucking covered in hickies and his brand new kneepads are splattered with Kuroo’s come. Kuroo actually considers taking a photo but then he remembers how often the team ends up searching through his phone and thinks better of it. He’s not embarrassed, fuck no. It’s just the thought of anybody else seeing Bokuto like this sends shivers down his spine, and not the good kind.

Kuroo quickly comes back to himself and runs down the hall to the bathroom to grab a flannel to clean Bokuto and himself up with. He wipes the come from his face and he carefully dabs the kneepads before regretfully pulling them off of Bokuto’s thighs and putting them down on his desk chair.

He climbs onto the bed, dragging Bokuto down so that they’re wrapped around each other and it doesn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep.

-

When Bokuto walks into the gym for Monday evening practice Kuroo loses any calm he had previously. If he thought it was bad seeing Bokuto in the thigh high pads, it’s nothing compared to this. He’s back to wearing normal knee pads, and Kuroo thinks he might even be wearing his smaller shorts because the amount of hickies on show is ridiculous.

He’s met with a shit ton of wolf whistles and shouts as he walks in, most of them from Komi and Sarukui, and he at least has the decency to blush slightly. He quickly makes his way over to where Kuroo is standing, alongside Shibayama and Lev, and chastely kisses him on the mouth before making the comment that actually marks the end of Kuroo’s life.

“So it turns out that come does stain kneepads. Who woulda guessed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much fun writing this wow i hope u all like this bc i looooove it
> 
> also im feeling much better i slept round my friends house last night and we spent the whole day watching after school club episodes bc we are kpop trash and im feeling more like myself rn (thanku to all the people in the comments who told me to relax a lil, it rlly helped)


	13. three's a crowd (rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: double penetration

“Is this really going to work,” Tsukishima asks, staring down incredulously at where Kuroo’s dick is slowly fucking into Bokuto. “I mean it looks pretty tight already. Is this even safe?”

“Jeez Tsukki, are you really trying to kill the mood?” Kuroo whines, pausing the movement of his hips as he turns to look at the blond boy. He was trying to maintain his uncaring disposition, but Kuroo could see the badly hidden desire all across Tsukishima’s face.

“I’m just trying to be realistic.” Kuroo laughs at that.

Bokuto whines underneath him, and Kuroo gets the que, pulling his hips back before slamming back in and resuming where he left off. He brings one of his fingers down to trace around Bokuto’s rim before pressing just the tip in alongside his cock. The keen Bokuto lets out is unbelievably hot and even Tsukishima can’t suppress the moan that escapes his lips.

Kuroo carefully works in second finger, waiting until Bokuto starts whining for more before he slides a third one in too.

The view that Tsukishima has of all this is fucking obscene. He’s kneeling on the bed just to the left of Kuroo and he watches as Kuroo fucks into Bokuto with both his fingers and his dick. Watches how Bokuto’s rim stretches around Kuroo. Soon enough, when Kuroo has managed to work in four fingers alongside his dick, Bokuto starts moaning for Tsukishima, still craving more.

He nods when Kuroo shoots him a questioning look, and he pulls out of Bokuto so that he can reposition himself lying against the headboard of the bed. Bokuto climbs back on top of him, grabbing Kuroo’s dick so that he can sink back down and a moan is ripped from his throat at the feeling of being filled again. It’s not enough though.

“T-Tsukki, c’mon please – ah fuck – please fuck me. I need you inside me, now.” And how can Tsukishima say no to that?

He shuffles forwards so that he’s situated behind Bokuto’s back and brings his fingers up to trace across his broad shoulders. Kuroo pulls Bokuto down so that he’s lying against his chest, giving Tsukishima more access to his hole and his mouth practically waters at the thought of what he’s about to do.

Tsukishima slides a couple fingers into Bokuto first, checking for himself that he’s properly stretched and both of the boys under him moan as he scissors his two fingers. “Tsukki, please Tsukki. I want your cock.”

Already one step ahead of him, Tsukishima presses the head of his dick against his rim before pushing forwards slightly so that it breaches Bokuto’s hole. It’s hot, way too hot, and he can’t stop himself from pushing in further until he’s fully sheathed and his hipbone are pressing against Bokuto’s ass.

They don’t move for a couple of seconds, but Tsukishima can see how Kuroo is shaking under Bokuto, can see how desperate he is to fuck up into the wet heat and he gets it. When Bokuto gives them the sign of approval, Kuroo moves almost straight away, bucking his hips up to press his dick impossibly deeper and grinding against Bokuto’s prostate.

The feeling of another dick rubbing against his own, all whilst being inside Bokuto is more than overwhelming and Tsukishima has to catch his breath before he can even consider moving. Bokuto is moaning both of their names like they’re the only words he knows and Tsukishima can see that he’s so close to the edge already, his body writhing on top of Kuroo’s in search of some friction against his own dick.

Tsukishima finally gets a grip on himself, and pulls back a bit before slamming back into Bokuto. Someone moans but at this point he can’t tell who it’s coming from so he just keeps on repeating the action, feeling his own orgasm starting to build.

Inevitably, Bokuto is the first to come, shaking as his orgasm wracks through his body and coming all over Kuroo’s chest. When he’s finished he slumps down against Kuroo’s body but makes no move to stop the boys from fucking him so they keep going.

Kuroo goes next, coming inside of Bokuto with a scream of both of their names and Bokuto kisses him through it. The feeling of Kuroo’s come sliding against his own dick spurs Tsukishima on even further and he fucks into Bokuto relentlessly, sinking his teeth into Bokuto’s back as he finally, finally crashes over the edge.

“Kei, holy fuck Kei,” Bokuto moans and his hips buck one final time at the sound of Bokuto saying his first name.

He pulls out of Bokuto, but stays knelt behind him so he can watch the come dribble out of his hole when Kuroo also pulls out. Bokuto’s rim looks red raw and Tsukishima can’t stop himself from leaning forwards and grabbing Bokuto’s ass cheeks with his hands, pulling them apart so he has free access to his hole.

His tongue darts out tentatively to lave at the sensitive skin before he plunges his tongue inside, sucking whatever come he can into his mouth. Knowing that it’s a mixture of Kuroo’s and his own makes him moan and Bokuto whines above him as he pushes back against Tsukishima’s face.

Tsukishima comes back up, still with a mouth full of come and he grabs at Bokuto’s jaw, dragging him forwards for a sloppy kiss. Bokuto clearly isn’t expecting the mouthful of come that Tsukishima pushes into his mouth and he pulls back, shocked. Come dribbles down his chin and Tsukishima wipes it away with his thumb, smiling when Bokuto just gapes at him.

Kuroo coughs beneath them, dragging both of them out of the moment and Tsukishima can feel himself blushing when he realises what he just did.

“So Tsukki, who knew you were so kinky?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sin incarnate and i wont apologise


	14. from miyagi to tokyo (rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bizarre kink 
> 
> (set when they're in uni)

Bokuto sees himself as a pretty open person. He likes what he likes and there’s no shame in that. With Kuroo he’s always open when he wants to try something new and whether it goes well or not doesn’t matter because Kuroo always says yes. There’s one thing that Bokuto has never brought up with him though. He’s never spoken about it to anyone.

He figured it out when he was 17 and the team was coming back from a practice match in Miyagi. Stupidly he’d drank about four full bottles of water before getting on the coach back and whilst his bladder was strong, the journey back was close to four hours and Bokuto felt like he was gonna die.

Somehow he made it back to the school without any accidents and he practically ran home, shouting his goodbyes to the team over his shoulder as he went. Running with a full bladder wasn’t particularly fun but Bokuto didn’t really like the idea of pissing himself in the middle of his neighbourhood so this was the best option he had.

His parents were out that night and he struggled to unlock the door for a couple of minutes before finally jamming his key in the lock, kicking the door closed behind him as he bolted upstairs. Just as he was getting the door open, he felt something wet on his hand where he was squeezing himself and no, just no. He refused to let this happen when he was so close. He didn’t even bother pulling his shorts down all the way, instead just far enough so that he could get his hand on his dick and when he finally let go it felt like he was ascending to heaven.

The pressure was gone all at once and it felt so nice Bokuto actually got a bit light headed. When he jacked off later that night all he could focus on was the feeling that shook through his body when he finally relieved the pressure on his bladder and he comes harder than he ever has before from just his hand.

After that night Bokuto spent a lot of his time researching stuff on the internet and when he found a website for something called ‘omorashi’ he clicked on it without hesitation. That website literally changed Bokuto’s life, for better or worse he doesn’t know.

And that brings Bokuto back to the present, where he’s sat on the sofa, squeezing his legs together as he waits for Kuroo to come home. He’s decided that tonight is the night. Kuroo shouldn’t react badly right? I mean he’s some fucking weird kinks of his own so who is he to judge Bokuto?

He’s pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the front door opening and Bokuto winces slightly as he turns to look at his boyfriend. It’s a Wednesday so Kuroo’s only had one lecture today, and he looks as chirpy as Bokuto was hoping he would. He opens his mouth to say hi or something but all that comes out is a quiet whimper as the pressure on his bladder gets stronger and stronger.

Kuroo looks at him questioningly and drops his rucsac before walking over to sit next to Bokuto on the sofa. “Hey, are you okay Kou?”

Bokuto nods, squeezing his legs together again as he lifts his head up to look at Kuroo. He looks worried and Bokuto can’t help but kiss the expression off his face.

“I’m fine, I just– ah, I just wanted to ask you something?” Kuroo doesn’t say anything so Bokuto takes it as his prompt to keep going. “It’s a umm, it’s a sex thing.”

That gets Kuroo smirking, any remaining worry falling off his face as he tilts his head at Bokuto. “Ohoho?”

“So I was wondering if umm– if you would mind maybe making out with me and touching me until I pee myself?” His voice gets higher and faster as he gets to the end of his question and he ducks his head so as to avoid Kuroo’s gaze. There’s a couple seconds of silence and Bokuto accepts that this is just too gross for his boyfriend to agree with and he moves to get up so he can just go use a toilet like a normal person.

“So do you need to piss right now?” Kuroo asks and Bokuto gapes at him, nodding his head slowly. “And you want me to do stuff to you whilst you try to hold your piss in?” Bokuto nods again.

Kuroo stands up at that and Bokuto knows that he’s fucked up. Except Kuroo’s taking off his shirt and toeing off his socks before tugging his jeans down. He looks at Bokuto expectantly as he tugs his boxers down. “ C’mon, if we’re gonna do this it’s probably best to do it in the bath. Take your clothes off dumbass.”

Bokuto heart literally skips a beat because holy fuck, what? Did Kuroo actually just agree to this?

“Clothes. Off. Now,” Kuroo says, reaching forwards to tug Bokuto’s shirt over his head. His brain finally kicks into action and he stands up quickly, maybe too quickly if the tug at his bladder is anything to go by, and shoves his trousers and his boxers down his legs, kicking them off before taking Kuroo’s hand and letting himself be dragged towards the bathroom.

Kuroo swiftly turns the shower on and lifts his legs to stand in the bathtub. Bokuto watches how the water hits his body, before climbing in himself and pulling Bokuto down with him so that they’re both kneeling down.

“So what should I– I mean how do you wanna do this?” Bokuto asks, wincing as the pressure on his bladder starts to become too much. Kuroo smirks at him and brings his hands up to stroke across his broad shoulders and down his chest.

“You just leave that to me. I just want you to focus on holding out for as long as you can,” Kuroo says and Bokuto nearly doubles over when he feels a hand pressing against his abdomen. His hand immediately darts down to grip at his dick and he squeezes his thighs tightly together. He’s not gonna last long at all but Bokuto doesn’t even care because Kuroo is licking across his collarbone and pinching a nipple with one hand, whilst still pressing down on his bladder with the other.

“Are you close already, huh? How long have you been holding this in? An hour? More?” Bokuto tries to reply but all knowledge of how to speak has flown out his mind, and all that comes out of his mouth is a pathetic little mewl.

Kuroo presses down harder against his bladder and Bokuto whimpers when he feels himself leak a little. The water from the showerhead is beating against his back and the sound of it hitting the tub isn’t helping him in the slightest.

“Are you gonna piss all over yourself? Gonna dirty yourself up, like the slut you are?” Kuroo whispers, his lips brushing against the edge of Bokuto’s ear as he speaks. “C’mon, do it for daddy,” he says as he presses down against Bokuto’s bladder with both hands.

That pushes him over the edge and a moan is ripped from his throat as he feels himself starting to piss. His dick is hard, thanks to all of Kuroo’s ministrations, so it hits both of them all across their chests and Bokuto wraps his arm around Kuroo, digging his nails into his shoulders as he cries out from the pleasure.

Suddenly there’s a hand on his dick and he’s so so hard and Kuroo’s leaning forwards to kiss him sloppily as he continues to jack him off. It doesn’t take long for him to come all over himself and Kuroo, but the shower quickly washes it down the sink.

Bokuto takes a deep breath and nuzzles his head into the crook of Kuroo’s shoulders. He reaches his hand down to grab at Kuroo’s dick but when he finds that Kuroo’s not hard he pulls back to look at his boyfriend.

“You uh – you looked really good. I kinda already came.”

He mumbles a quiet ‘fuuuck’ as he leans forwards to nuzzle against Kuroo again, smiling when he feels hands stroking across his back. If Bokuto had known that telling Kuroo about his kink would go this well he would’ve done it years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha i rlly love thi s kink


	15. punish me daddy (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: spanking
> 
> (set just after uni)

“Tetsu, Tetsu please – fuck please.”

Kuroo hums, as if trying to decide whether Bokuto deserves it. “Have you been a good boy? Because only good boys get what they want.”

He opens his mouth to reply but suddenly there’s a hand stroking across his ass and down against his hole and all that comes out is a pathetic little whimper. Kuroo’s fingers press down harshly on Bokuto’s rim and he leans down so that he can talk straight into his ear. “I asked you a question. Are you going to answer it or do I have to punish you?”

Kuroo’s lips brush against the shell of his ear as he speaks and a shiver wracks through Bokuto’s body at the sensation. He feels ridiculously sensitive considering how little they’ve done and he can feel where his cock is already leaking precome where it’s pressed against Kuroo’s thigh.

“Good, I’ve – I’ve been a good boy, I promise,” Bokuto moans, bucking his hips when Kuroo’s fingers rub circles against his hole. “Please, I’m so good for you daddy.”

Bokuto hears the slap more than he feels it. The sound of skin hitting skin echoes around their bedroom and Bokuto moans as the sensation spreads across his upper thighs. Kuroo’s hand comes down again, hitting the already reddening skin even harder this time. It feels fucking amazing, in the most painful way and Bokuto keens as Kuroo starts to pet the abused skin.

“Daddy, please I need more. I’ve been so good for you, please,” he whines, pressing his ass back into Kuroo’s grip. He’s completely shameless as he grinds against Kuroo’s thigh, practically begging for Kuroo to bring his hand down again and _again_ and **_again._**

It works and Kuroo hurts him with a streak of four slaps, one after another and the pain is overwhelmingly good. Bokuto’s been on edge for what must be an hour now, completely under Kuroo’s control and he’s pretty sure he’s gonna die if he doesn’t get to come soon. Kuroo strokes up and down Bokuto’s back and his shoulders with his free hand as he brings his hand down again and Bokuto loses it, his body shaking as he comes all over Kuroo’s jeans and his own chest.

“That’s a good boy, c’mon come for daddy,” Kuroo says, continuing to stroke Bokuto’s back as his orgasm wracks through his body. He whines at his words and bucks his hips one last time, before collapsing across Kuroo’s lap. Bokuto feels hands lifting him up, pressing him back down against the bed and he vaguely registers someone pressing a chaste kiss against his cheek as he curls into the blankets.

Kuroo moves away so the he can strip from his dirty clothes before climbing back onto the bed and curling himself around Bokuto’s body, letting the other boy nuzzle into his chest.

“I love you Tetsu,” Bokuto mumbles, lips pressed against Kuroo’s skin as sleep takes over his body. Kuroo smiles and lightly kisses his temple.

“I love you too Kou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i just rly like the idea that spanking would make bokuto like hypersensitive and he'd come so quickly bcs hes just so fcking hot
> 
> also can u tell i like daddy kink


	16. are you ready? (rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: fisting
> 
> (set when they're in uni)

"So are you ready?"

Bokuto doesn't reply, instead pushing his ass back onto Kuroo's fingers, groaning as they push deeper inside of him. They press against his prostate, all four of them and Bokuto keens as his back arches.

When Kuroo pulls out his fingers they make the most obscene squelching sound he's has ever heard and he watches as the excess lube dribbles down the backs of Bokuto's thighs. If he wasn't in the middle of something he'd definitely be taking a photo of this but Bokuto is whining for contact like his life depends on it and Kuroo can't say no to him.

He reaches over to the bedside table to grab the lube and he dribbles a generous amount over his fingers before bringing them back to Bokuto's hole. Kuroo curls his fingers into a tight fist as he starts to push inside, eyes not leaving Bokuto's ass as presses in further.

It's ridiculously tight and Kuroo can't help but moan as he fist slips further inside, almost being sucked inside. Bokuto is letting out a litany of whines and moans as Kuroo stretches him wide open, his pitch rising until all he can let out are gasps as he tries to suck some air back into his lungs.

Kuroo sighs as his fist finally sinks all the way in and Bokuto's ass clenches around him. It really shouldn't be hot but holy fuck, it's _hot._

He wriggles his fingers around, stroking at Bokuto's walls and he revels in the scream that Bokuto lets out as he tries to somehow push back against Kuroo even more. His other hand slides round Bokuto's body to wrap round his cock and slowly Kuroo starts to jack him off whilst moving his fist around a little.

Bokuto already sounds wrecked and they've barely done anything but Kuroo knows how easily he gets worked up, especially in situations like this. He's always been hypersensitive and overwhelming him like this is bound to make him come early. Kuroo couldn't care less though and from the moans that Bokuto's letting out, he's pretty sure he feels the sasme way.

"Tetsu, Tet- ah fuck, please Tetsu," Bokuto whines, his voice wavering as he gets closer and closer to the edge. "I wanna c-come, I need it. Fuuuck, please."

Kuroo responds by stretching his fingers out and releasing his fist so that he can properly stroke across Bokuto's prostate. Whatever control Bokuto had left over himself flies out of the window, and he falls to the bed, pressing his face into the bed sheets as Kuroo continues to move his fingers.

It's not even five minutes before Bokuto's coming hard, all over himself and the sheets beneath him. Kuroo strokes him through it, only pulling his hand from Bokuto's dick when he starts to whine from overstimulation. He takes his time pulling his hand back out of Bokuto, just to be sure he won't hurt him, gaping like a fish when Bokuto's hole clenches around nothing when Kuroo finally pulls out.

"Jesus fuck Kou, it should be illegal to be this hot."

"Shhh, no compliments, just cuddles. I promise to jack you off later but right now I need a nap because holy fuck your whole hand was up my ass."

Kuroo opens his mouth to reply, but Bokuto's already gone, asleep with his face mushed against the bed sheets, still lying on top of his own come. It's kinda cute in a weird way and Kuroo wastes no time in lying down next to him and letting Bokuto nuzzle against his chest. He may not have come himself, but watching Bokuto orgasm that hard is good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry i've been gone for so long i had to reset my laptop bc i lost all of my fanfics due to a glitch and then word got uninstalled and i kinda had a minor breakdown at school and now my house head is 'watching' me and idk i am just stress personified but hey enjoy this for me okay
> 
> (edit: i also just watched oitnb s4 and i haven't stopped crying so pls be nice to me)


	17. i'm yours - pt 1 (rated G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: leather and metal
> 
> (set when they're in uni)

“Guess who bought you presents?” Bokuto coos as he walks through the front door. Kuroo looks up at him from the sofa, eyes lighting up when he meets Bokuto’s eyes before a smirk spreads across his face.

“Is it Santa?” he asks, as he gets up from the sofa to help Bokuto with his bags. Kuroo looks him up and down before nodding to himself. “Yeah definitely Santa.”

He’s rewarded with a smack round the head and whilst he kinda deserved it Kuroo still makes an affronted sound and brings a hand up to clutch as his chest. “Santa no! You’re supposed to be nice to the children, not hit them.”

“Fine then, no presents for you,” Bokuto pouts, clutching all the bags to his chest as he marches off towards the bedroom. Kuroo follows him, obviously.

All in all there’s 5 different bags, all from different shops, and Kuroo can’t deny his curiosity to see what’s inside them. That’s gonna be kinda hard though, seeing as Bokuto is face-planted down on the bed with all of the bags underneath him. It can’t be comfortable but when Bokuto wants to prove a point it doesn’t particularly matter.

“So what do I have to do to get presents?” Kuroo questions, walking further into the room and perching himself on the edge of their bed. Bokuto mumbles something into the bed sheets but it’s too muffled for Kuroo to understand so he pokes Bokuto in the side, smiling when his boyfriend starts giggling.

Bokuto has always been ridiculously ticklish; it’s one of Kuroo’s favourite ways of getting information out of him and this seems like the perfect time to do just as much. He moves so that he’s kneeling on the bed and he wastes no time in assaulting Bokuto’s hips with both of his hands, tickling him until he calls for no more.

“You can just have them, jeez,” Bokuto wheezes, rolling himself off of the bags so that Kuroo can get to them. There’s a stupidly big smile spread across his face and Kuroo takes the time to press a couple chaste kisses against his lips before rummaging around in the first bag and tipping out it’s contents.

A [jumper](http://www.meow.com/cat-dad-sweatshirt/) with the motif ‘CAT DAD’ falls onto the bed and Kuroo takes a second to think about how much he actually loves his boyfriend. He shucks off his own ratty t-shirt and pulls the jumper over his head, smiling when he finds that it’s a perfect fit.

“I love it dude. We totally gotta find you one that says ‘owl dad’ and then we shall truly be the best couple ever.” The look on Bokuto’s face clearly says that that’s a good idea.

The next three bags he tip out give him two t-shirts to replace the ones Bokuto messed up in the wash last week, Overwatch for their Xbox One and a really cute cat themed notebook set for him to use at university. Kuroo honestly has no clue what the hell he did to deserve all this shit but he’s not gonna complain. He’s definitely gotta repay Bokuto though.

The last bag is much smaller than the rest and the design is plain black, giving no indication to where it’s come from. Kuroo’s curiosity grows when his hand meets tissue paper and then a long, thin box wrapped inside. It looks fancy as fuck and Kuroo is starting to worry that Bokuto has spent way too much money on him.

“I uh- if you don’t like this one I won’t mind,” Bokuto says, his voice suddenly quiet and timid. He actually looks nervous and god Kuroo wants to open the box. “The saleswoman said I could return it if you don’t like it, so uh- yeah, that’s it.”

He’s expecting the worst when he lifts the lid, waiting for his eyes to meet an excessively blingy necklace or bracelet but his mouth drops open when he actually sees what’s in the box.

It’s a [solid black leather collar](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=137655023) with a silver ring right in the centre. At the top of the ring Kuroo can see where ‘Koutarou’ has been engraved and suddenly he can’t breathe. He can’t speak. He can’t do anything but stare at it.

“Shit, you dont like it do you. I’m sorry, I just- I saw it in the window and I thought of you straight away and fuck I don’t know. I’ll take it back it’s fine I can ju-”

“I love it,” Kuroo says, cutting off Bokuto mid-ramble. He lifts it out of the box and strokes at the soft leather with his fingers, thinking about what it would feel like pressing against his skin. “Can you put it on me?”

Bokuto’s mouth goes slack, jaw almost hitting the ground as he gapes at Kuroo. “Can I what?”

Kuroo just laughs at him and shuffles over to where he’s sat on the bed. He hands Bokuto the collar and turns around so that he’s facing away from him.

When nothing happens for a couple seconds Kuroo moves to turn round and check it everything’s okay when suddenly there’s a hand coming over his head and soft leather pressing against his skin. The metal ring is a cold contrast and Kuroo hisses when it presses against his adam's apple.

Bokuto presses the clasp in and Kuroo jumps off the bed to go and look in the mirror. The black looks so good against his tan skin and Bokuto’s name engraved on the metal makes it all the more perfect.

“I love it Koutarou. I love you.”

Kuroo feels strong hands wrap round his waist and when he looks back up in the mirror he smiles when he meets Bokuto’s eye’s.

“I love you too Tetsurou,” he says, nuzzling into the crook of Kuroo’s neck, pressing gentle kisses against the sensitive skin there. “And I love that now everyone will know that you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who has the flu again :)))))) why does this happen to me i stg
> 
> (also i am hardcore crushing on this boy rn and idk life is hard guys i'm sorry about the wait again)


	18. i'm yours - pt 2 (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: breathplay
> 
> (set when they're in uni)

Bokuto pulls down harder on the collar, constricting Kuroo’s airways further, as he sinks his cock deep into Kuroo until his hipbones are pressed up against his ass. Kuroo is whining underneath him, voice quiet and breathy thanks to the collar restricting his breathing and it sounds like fucking heaven to Bokuto’s ears. 

He pulls all the way back out, so that the head of his cock is teasing at Kuroo’s rim and he watches how Kuroo’s hips writhe as he tries to grind back against Bokuto, in the hopes of finding some sort of friction. Bokuto doesn’t move, despite Kuroo’s best efforts and he pulls harshly on the collar as he leans down to whisper in Kuroo’s ear. 

“You want something from me?” Bokuto asks, smiling against Kuroo’s skin when he starts nodding furiously. “Well you gotta tell me then. C’mon, tell daddy what you need.”

The use of the nickname surprises Kuroo and he moans as his hips buck again. “I want you to fuck me daddy. Need you to choke me too. Fuck, p-please.”

A wide grin spreads across Bokuto’s face. “Anything for you baby,” he whispers in response, before slamming his hips back into Kuroo. His back arches obscenely and his hands scramble to grab the bed sheets as Bokuto sets a vicious pace, fucking into Kuroo’s ass without abandon. 

Just when Kuroo thinks he’s forgotten, he feels a harsh pressure against his adam’s apple and suddenly the collar is being pulled flush against his skin, so that only the smallest bit of air can get inside. Kuroo really shouldn’t find it so hot but Bokuto has so much power over him right now and that thought goes straight to his dick. 

Kuroo feels light headed and he doesn’t know whether it’s because of the pressure on his neck or simply because of how hard he’s being fucked. Probably both. 

They’ve already been going at it for close to an hour, thanks to Bokuto being in a teasing mood and Kuroo doesn’t know how much more he can take. He sucks in a breath as Bokuto grinds against his prostate and he loosens one of his hands from the sheets to start jacking himself off. 

He can feel that familiar heat starting to pool low in his abdomen, signifying his orgasm isn’t far off and he speeds up his hand as Bokuto pulls at the collar again. Kuroo gasps for air as Bokuto fucks into him relentlessly, fucking his own fist as he presses himself back into Bokuto’s grip. 

It doesn’t take much longer for him to come, barely managing to shout Bokuto’s name as he shoots all over his chest and the bed sheets below him. He collapses down against the bedsheets, uncaring of the mess he’s lying and moves his hands up to grip at the headboard as Bokuto keeps fucking into him. 

Bokuto’s thrusts are growing erratic, a tell-tale sign that he’s close to coming and Kuroo can’t resist getting back at him for all the teasing earlier. 

“C’mon Bokuto, I know you’re close. Gonna come in my ass, huh? Do it, I know you wanna.” He ends up choking out the last of his sentence as Bokuto’s grip tightens impossibly around his collar and Kuroo vaguely registers the warm feeling of come filling him up. 

Eventually Bokuto’s grip loosens around Kuroo’s neck and he sucks in a desperate breath as Bokuto slips out of him. He can already feel the come starting to leak from his hole but that’s not that important because Bokuto promised him that he’d make dinner after they finished and Kuroo is hungry as fuck. 

He pats Bokuto on the bum, where he’s collapsed on the bed next to him before he rolls off the side of the bed and walks into their bathroom. Kuroo cleans himself down quickly and rinses the flannel before taking it back out to the bedroom with him and cleaning Bokuto too. 

“I want tofu ramen please,” Kuroo smiles as he falls back down onto the bedroom, careful to avoid the puddle of come he’d left. “Oh and heat up some of those buns mum bought over last week?”

Bokuto groans as he lifts himself off the bed, and pads out of the bedroom. “You’re lucky I love you asshole because you’re demanding as fuck.” Kuroo just laughs as he springs up from the bed and jogs to catch up with Bokuto. “You’re pretty cute though, and that helps. A lot.”

“Okay, wow. Fuck you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's still ill ??? surprise: it me
> 
> (edit: if ur into tsukihina i just posted my first fic for that ship ;))) u know what u gotta do)


	19. surprise, surprise (rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: one catches the other masturbating
> 
> (set when they're in uni)

When Bokuto comes home early Wednesday evening he really isn’t expecting to find Kuroo spread out of the sofa, three fingers deep into his ass and moaning ‘Koutarou’ like a mantra. He freezes in the doorway of their apartment, shopping bag falling from his hand as he gapes at his boyfriend, shamelessly moaning as he fucks himself senseless with his own fingers.

Kuroo startles at the noise and his head darts up to look at Bokuto, a deadly smirk spreading across his face. “Oh fu-fuck Koutarou, fuck me harder,” he moans, as he thrusts his fingers even deeper into himself, back arching when he grazes his prostate. Bokuto knows that Kuroo’s just trying to rile him up and fuck is it working. He shucks off his jacket and t-shirt as he walks over to the sofa, tossing them onto the floor, uncaring of the mess he’s making. He toes his shoes off before climbing up onto the sofa and situating himself in between Kuroo’s legs so that he can watch his fingers at work.

There’s lube dribbling down Kuroo’s ass and the squelching sound it makes every time he thrusts into himself is beyond obscene. Bokuto brings his own fingers down to tease Kuroo’s rim, and he circles round the sensitive skin before pushing one of his fingers in alongside Kuroo’s, who moans at the sudden intrusion. His back arches as Bokuto rubs his finger against his inner walls and he moans his boyfriends name even louder than before.

Bokuto brings his other hand round to wrap his fingers around the base of Kuroo’s cock, squeezing lightly before dragging one of his fingers up the underside. He teases the head, gathering the pre come pooling at his slit and he makes sure that Kuroo’s watching him as he brings that finger up to his mouth and eagerly sucks it in. It tastes salty and undeniably Kuroo and Bokuto moans around his finger, eyes closing as he swallows.

He feels Kuroo’s dick twitch in his grip and he smirks before opening his eyes to smile down at his boyfriend. “Are you close baby? Because I don’t think I want you to come yet, I haven’t had enough fun,” Bokuto says, squeezing his fingers tighter around the base of Kuroo’s cock so as to stave off his orgasm for a bit longer. Kuroo whines, sounding much like a kicked puppy and Bokuto can’t help himself from leaning down to kiss away the pout that’s quickly spreading across his face.

Kuroo eagerly licks into his mouth, kissing Bokuto with all the energy he’s got left. He drags his tongue across the roof of Bokuto’s mouth before pulling back to nip and bite at his lower lip and then diving back in. He sucks on Bokuto’s tongue greedily and Bokuto can feel the saliva dribbling down his chin but he really couldn’t’ care less. Sloppy kisses are the best kind of kisses in Bokuto’s opinion. Especially when his boyfriend was this much of a wreck.

Still keeping his fingers wrapped round Kuroo’s cock, Bokuto presses another finger in with Kuroo’s, stretching him with 5 fingers now. Kuroo’s whole body shakes as Bokuto repeatedly strokes the tips of his fingers against his prostate and his mouth opens around a silent yell as he comes dry. Bokuto’s mouth drops as he watches Kuroo sag against the sofa, sated from his orgasm despite his dick still being hard as anything.

“Fuck me Kou, I need it,” Kuroo whines, and how can Bokuto say no to his boyfriend when he sounds this pathetic. He stands from the sofa and quickly tugs his jeans and boxers down in one, kicking them off before climbing back onto the sofa and pushing Kuroo’s legs up to his chest, practically folding him in half. He lines up his dick, pressing his head against Kuroo’s hole and revelling in the mewl he lets out. Bokuto waits for Kuroo’s nod and then he’s slamming in, not stopping til he’s bottomed out with his hip bones pressing against Kuroo’s cheeks.

Despite being stretched by five fingers he’s still as tight as normal and Bokuto moans as he slides back out of Kuroo only to slam back in again. He sets a brutal pace, knowing that neither of them are gonna last long and leans down so that he can nuzzle into Kuroo’s neck, panting heavily against his skin. Kuroo’s fingers are scratching deep into the skin on Bokuto’s back and it’s definitely gonna leave marks but Bokuto really couldn’t care less. All his attention was focused on Kuroo and bringing him to orgasm again.

It doesn’t take long for him to come, after Bokuto slams into his prostate for almost a minute straight. Kuroo’s back arches off the sofa and he shouts his release as he comes in spurts across his and Bokuto’s stomachs. Bokuto fucks him through it, finally losing it when Kuroo clenches tightly around him and coming in hot spurts into Kuroo’s ass.

He collapses down onto Kuroo, uncaring of the mess in between them and he nuzzles into Kuroo’s neck, pressing some gentle kisses against the skin as he starts to come down from his orgasm. Kuroo is still panting underneath him, trying to calm down from his second orgasm of the evening and Bokuto pulls out and sits up, allowing Kuroo to stretch his legs back out from where they’re currently pressed up against his torso.

Bokuto pads to the bathroom and grabs them both a flannel, cleaning himself on the way back to the living room. He perches on the edge of the sofa as he cleans off Kuroo, making sure that he’s got all the come from out of his ass before taking the flannel back to the bathroom. By the time he gets back Kuroo is already back in his boxers and snuggled under the throw, which he lifts up so that Bokuto can join him.

He flicks the tv on, smiling when he finds that his favourite drama is just starting. Bokuto chuckles quietly as he watches his boyfriend get sucked into the television and he curls himself around Kuroo’s side, content to cuddle for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zoo wee mama i am a fucking tired child but woop bokuroo !!!
> 
> idk if u guys are into it but i just published my first kindaichi/iwaizumi fic and i would appreciate feedback !!!


	20. wanna fuck? (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: first time
> 
> (set around second/third year of high school)

“So umm – I was wondering if maybe you wanted to fuck me tonight?”

Kuroo chokes on his spit, nearly falling off Bokuto’s bed as he tries to not die. “You what?”

“You. Me. Doing the sex. My parents are out tonight so I just wondered,” Bokuto stutters, his voice timid and Kuroo looks up to see a blush steadily spreading across his face and down his neck. “We don’t have to, I mean, whatever you want dude.”

The fact that Bokuto has even considered Kuroo not wanting to have sex as an outcome is so ridiculous and he can’t help but laugh. It’s probably a bad reaction to have because Bokuto’s face falls, making Kuroo feel like a dick. “Dude, yes of course I wanna. I’m just laughing because you actually thought I would say no to sex.”

Bokuto’s mouth falls open before it spreads into a ridiculously big smile and suddenly he’s on top of Kuroo, pushing him down against the bed. There are lips pressing against his own, insistent and eager and Kuroo happily opens his mouth to let Bokuto inside. They kiss sloppily for a couple of minutes, until Kuroo can feel himself starting to get hard in his trousers and he pulls back from Bokuto.

“So, how do we do this?” Kuroo asks as he shuffles out from under Bokuto so that he can pull his shirt over his head. Bokuto just grins at him and reaches over to his bedside table, coming back a couple of seconds later with a half empty bottle of lube and a condom. Kuroo plucks the lube out of his hand and looks at Bokuto expectantly. “Been having fun without me, huh?”

Somehow Bokuto’s blush deepens and he ducks his head as he speaks. “I had to practice okay. And then when I realised how good it felt I kinda just kept on doing it.”

Kuroo moans at the image of Bokuto fucking himself on his own fingers and he drops the bottle onto the duvet and immediately busies himself with stripping Bokuto. Soon enough they’re both naked, Bokuto pressed up against the headboard as Kuroo settles himself in between his legs.

He leaves a trail of kisses along Bokuto’s inner thigh leading towards his dick and he teasingly laves his tongue across the tip before pulling back to grab the bottle of lube from earlier. Kuroo dribbles a liberal amount onto his fingers and he rubs them together, trying to warm it up in his hands before tracing his fingers around Bokuto’s rim.

“Fuck Tetsurou, please just give me something – anything,” Bokuto whines and Kuroo rewards him by pressing the tip of one finger inside. He hisses at the intrusion and Kuroo freezes, terrified that he’s hurting him but Bokuto just urges him on, moaning as he pushes down onto Kuroo’s finger.

Sliding his first finger in to the knuckle, Kuroo moves himself up slightly so that he can properly take Bokuto into his mouth, in an attempt to distract him from the pain. He presses his tongue against the slit, gathering all the pre come that’s pooling there before sinking down further, only stopping when he feels the head of Bokuto’s dick pressing against the back of his throat and humming around him. Bokuto whines at the feeling, hands pawing at the sheets as he desperately tries to keep his hips from bucking up into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Kuroo takes the opportunity to start moving his finger around and before long he’s pressing a second one in, gently scissoring his fingers whilst he starts to bob his head. Above him, Bokuto is whimpering and mewling like there’s no tomorrow and the noises are going straight to Kuroo’s dick. Suddenly Bokuto’s back arches and he’s yelling, fingers practically ripping the sheets as he tightens his grip.

“What the actual fuck was that?” he pants, looking bewildered as he stares down at Kuroo who just smirks in return.

He presses his fingers deeper into Bokuto, and smiles when it elicits the same reaction. “That, Koutarou, is your new best friend.” Kuroo slides in another finger, fucking Bokuto with all three as he licks up the underside of his dick.

“C’mon I’m fine, I’m good. Just fuck me, please,” Bokuto begs as he attempts to push his hips down onto Kuroo’s fingers. “Need your cock Tetsu.” How can Kuroo say no to that?

Pulling his fingers out, Kuroo grabs the discarded condom from earlier, ripping it open with his teeth before sliding it onto his dick. He also grabs the lube and pours a liberal amount onto himself, moaning as he tries to spread it around evenly. Bokuto pulls his knees up to his chest as Kuroo lines up and Kuroo leans down so that his legs can slip over his shoulders.

Kuroo takes it slow, sliding in little by little and stopping every time Bokuto winces. Eventually he’s bottomed out, with his hip bones pressed up against Bokuto’s ass and Kuroo is overwhelmed. The heat is way too much to handle and Kuroo can’t even begin to comprehend how Bokuto feels right now. He’s practically seeing stars behind his eyes.

“You gotta- you gotta move Tetsu,” Bokuto pants, scratching his fingers down Kuroo’s back. “I’m not gonna last even close to two minutes so you gotta at least move.” Bokuto’s practically begging, muffling his words as he nuzzles into Kuroo’s neck and Kuroo feels exactly the same way. He pulls his hips back, until only the head of his dick is pressed inside Bokuto and he waits a couple seconds before sliding back in, much faster than before.

Bokuto’s fingers dig into his skin, no doubt breaking the skin as Kuroo starts to fuck into him, quickly building up a rhythm. One of Kuroo’s hands is on Bokuto’s knee, keeping him stable as Kuroo practically folds him in half, fucking into him with abandon as Bokuto starts clenching around him. He can already feel his orgasm starting to build but Kuroo doesn’t even care because he’s actually in heaven.

“Shit I’m- I’m gonna-” Bokuto gasps as his whole body shakes with his orgasm. His mouth opens around a silent yell as he comes all across his own chest. It’s so fucking hot and Kuroo can’t help but gape as Bokuto lets the high take over his whole body.

It doesn’t take much longer for Kuroo to come, crowding right over Bokuto’s body as he shoots inside the condom with a yell of ‘Koutarou’. The only sound echoing around the room is their laboured breathing and Bokuto’s small wince when Kuroo finally pulls out. He quickly ties the condom off and chucks it into the bin next to Bokuto’s desk before lying back down onto the bed. Bokuto is still panting, his face bright red as he slowly comes down from his high.

When Kuroo lies back down, Bokuto snuggles into his side and Kuroo happily wraps his arm around him, letting him press his face into his chest. It’s way too hot to be lying to close to each other, considering how sweaty they both are but Kuroo’s content and so is Bokuto.

“So, round two in ten minutes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psa: i'm going on a shitty biology trip to dol y moch in wales until wednesday tomorrow so no fic updates til at least thursday !!! my apologies


	21. little blue box (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sex toys
> 
> (set around 2nd/3rd year of high school)

“Hey, Kou. What’s this?”

Bokuto looks up from where he’s struggling through his English homework, wondering why Kuroo is rooting around under his bed and promptly freezing when he remembers what he’s got hidden under there. He knows he’s fucked when he catches sight of a small blue box held tightly in Kuroo’s grip because his boyfriend really isn’t gonna let this one go.

“It’s uh- it’s nothing,” Bokuto stutters, shuffling himself out from under the table and crawling across his room to try and grab the box from Kuroo’s hands. It doesn’t work, unsurprisingly, and Bokuto falls flat on his face when Kuroo suddenly lifts his hands up and out of his reach. “Please, just put the box back where you found it.”

Kuroo just shakes his head and Bokuto sighs, pressing his face flat against the carpet so that he doesn’t have to watch this happen. He listens as Kuroo lifts the lid off the box and waits for the embarrassment to begin but it never comes. Kuroo stays silent for a whole minute before Bokuto finds the courage to pull himself up from the floor only to find Kuroo frozen, staring at the two small dildos still in the box.

“Do you use these on yourself?” Kuroo asks, his voice light and laced with something that Bokuto just can’t place. Bokuto just nods in response, knowing that Kuroo can see him out of the corner of his eye. “Can I- I mean could you do it now?”

Bokuto finds himself nodding again before he stops to really think about what Kuroo just asked him. “Wait, what?” he yelps, crawling backwards until his back hits the edge of his bed. “You want me to what now?”

“I wanna watch you,” Kuroo says, his voice much stronger than it was before. He puts the box down and crawls so that he’s knelt in-between Bokuto’s legs, smirking as he leans forwards to press his face into Bokuto’s neck. “Wanna see how you fall apart as you fuck yourself, okay. Can you do it for me?”

Kuroo’s lips brush against the sensitive skin of Bokuto’s neck with every word he says and he doesn’t even bother supressing the shiver that rises out of him. He can’t deny that the idea of laying himself out bare for Kuroo like that is unbelievably hot and he finds himself nodding again, this time with the full intent of doing what Kuroo wants. At that, Kuroo pulls back from his lap, allowing Bokuto to climb up onto the bed and press himself back until he’s right up against the headboard whilst Kuroo moves so that he’s sat at the bottom of the bed.

He watches as Kuroo leans off the side of the bed to pick up the box, biting his lip when Kuroo tips out the contents onto the bed and leans forwards, deciding which one to pass to his boyfriend. Whilst this is happening, Bokuto brings one of his hands down to palm himself through his jeans and he bites his lip when he feels his dick twitch under the contact. Kuroo’s words have already gotten him ridiculously hot and they have done close to nothing.

A soft tap at his knee brings Bokuto back out of his thoughts and he looks up to find Kuroo holding his choice out for him to use. As soon as Bokuto grabs it he realises what it is and of course Kuroo would choose the vibrator. Kuroo then shuffles back down to his end of the bed and crosses his legs, waiting for the show to start.

Bokuto is stupidly nervous about this whole thing but Kuroo’s soft smile helps calm him down and he quickly shucks his trousers off before bringing his hand back down to palm himself again. With his free hand he reaches over to his side table and haphazardly pulls the draw open, rooting around until his fingers wrap around just what he’s looking for. One look at the bottle of lube in Bokuto’s hand and Kuroo can already tell just how much he must’ve done this before, considering how empty it looks.

His breath catches in his throat as he finally slides a hand into his boxers and Bokuto swallows a moan as he starts stroking himself quicker. He uses his thumb to gather the small amount of pre-come already pooling at his head and spreads it across his cock, moaning again as he presses his thumb into the vein near his base. After a couple minutes he pulls off, listening to the combined sounds of his and Kuroo’s laboured breathing as he spreads some lube over his fingers.

He doesn’t waste any time teasing himself, circling his finger round his rim a couple times before gently pressing inside. The stretch burns, it always does, and he pauses for a couple minutes before pressing further inside, until his finger is knuckle deep. Bokuto practically gulps in air as he pulls his finger back out before thrusting it back inside, slowly starting to build up a rhythm.

Soon enough, he presses a second finger in and, after stretching himself even more, a third too. He can hear Kuroo panting at the end of the bed and when he glances up at his boyfriend he can’t stop the moan that’s ripped from his throat. Kuroo’s hand is moving furiously inside his track pants, eye trained on where Bokuto’s fingers are thrusting in and out of his hole. There’s sweat dripping down his forehead and he’s biting his lip so hard there’s actually blood trickling down his chin. It’s so far past being hot that Bokuto can’t help but moan for him.

“Tetsu, Tetsu please,” he mewls, mercilessly fucking himself on his fingers. Kuroo practically growls as he jumps up from where he’s sat and moves up the bed. He grabs the vibrator from where it’s nestled amongst the bedsheets and presses the tip of it to Bokuto’s lip and telling him to suck.

Bokuto opens up his mouth straight away, groaning around the silicone as he continues to move his fingers. When Kuroo deems it wet enough he pulls it out of Bokuto’s mouth and yanks his arm so that his fingers pull out too. Bokuto whines at the loss but quickly shuts up when he feels Kuroo pressing the toy against his rim, his mouth opening around a silent yell as he silently presses the vibrator all the way into him.

Kuroo stops for a minute, lets Bokuto catch his breath before he’s flicking a switch and the toy whirs to life. It’s pressed right against Bokuto’s prostate and after only a few seconds Bokuto is already overwhelmed with pleasure. His hands shake as they scramble to find something to hold on to, wrapping his fingers in sheets so tight that it actually hurts.

“Fuck you look so good like this, spread out just for me,” Kuroo says, and Bokuto can only squirm under his eyes. “Are you already starting to get close? It really doesn’t take much to get you going does it?”

Incapable of responding, Bokuto just mewls at the constant pressure that’s being pressed against his prostate. Pre-come dribbles down the side of his dick as Kuroo turns up the vibrator and his head thrashes against his pillows when Kuroo leans forwards to take his dick into his mouth. His laves his tongue over the slit before sinking his head down until the tip of Bokuto’s dick is pressing against the back of his throat.

The wet heat of Kuroo’s mouth combined with merciless vibrations of the toy send Bokuto over the edge and he comes down Kuroo’s throat with a loud shout. Kuroo swallows it all, sucking and licking until Bokuto’s pushing him with whines about overstimulation. He leaves the vibrator going though, curious to see what’ll happen if he just lets this play out.

“It’s too much, Kuroo please,” he whines, bringing his hands down to try and pull the toy out but Kuroo just presses them back down against the sheets. His dick is still hard, now lying against his stomach and Kuroo is desperate to see if he can make him come again.

“C’mon baby, just one more time,” Kuroo says, moving up the bed so that he can press kisses across Bokuto’s chest and his collarbones. He can feel how Bokuto is shivering under his ministrations and it only spurs him on further.

He lets go of one of Bokuto’s arms so that he’s free to turn to the toy up to its highest setting, sinking his teeth into the crook of Bokuto’s neck as he does so. Just like earlier, the combination of things is too much for Bokuto and he comes for the second time that night, his dick weakly twitching against his stomach as he spills the smallest amount of come.

It has to be the hottest thing Kuroo has ever seen and he’s barely wrapped a hand around his neglected dick before he’s coming in ropes across his hand and Bokuto’s stomach. Kuroo watches as their come mixes together and he can’t stop himself from leaning down and gathering some of it on his tongue, keeping his eyes locked with Bokuto as he swallows it down.

Bokuto just moans weakly and brings his arm up to cover his eyes as he sinks back into the sheets. “Stop it, you piece of shit. I’ve already come twice; I can’t do it again.”

Kuroo decides to spare him and tugs his t-shirt over his head, using that to wipe them both clean before tossing it over his shoulder. He wraps himself around Bokuto, smiling when he feels a fingers thread through his hair and scratch at his scalp. They’re both sated and despite it only being four in the afternoon both already halfway asleep.

“Promise me that we can use those again,” Kuroo murmurs, pressing his face against Bokuto’s chest as he speaks. “I want you to use them on me too, okay. You gotta promise me.”

“Yeah, yeah, I promise. Now go the fuck to sleep. We can talk about sex toys as much as you want after our nap but right now I gotta recuperate all the energy you just used.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit im so fucking sorry this took so long, ive just had so much happening recently and ive been super ill on top of all of it and my life is an actual mess right now
> 
> i promise i am gonna complete this whole thing okay so pls stick around


	22. don't leave me (rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: surprise sex
> 
> (set when they're in uni)

Kuroo hates to say it, but he really doesn’t cope well with spending long amounts of time apart from Bokuto. He’s not clingy, God no, but it’s weird with him not being there. Their usually loud apartment is eerily quiet and even when Kuroo invites Kenma over for a movie marathon, it doesn’t really make him feel that much better.

He can’t tell any of this to Bokuto though. It’s not his fault that some distant relative in the Fukui prefecture decided to kick the bucket and he had to dash off to funeral. Kuroo’s just pissed because he’s been gone for five days and he doesn’t get back for 3 more. Why it takes eight days to go a funeral and visit the family, he’ll never know.

It’s a Friday evening, which normally in their apartment is their weekly date night and yet, here Kuroo is, sat on the sofa in his rattiest clothes watching the Kpop Top 20. For the past couple days, he’s been living on instant ramen because Kuroo will admit that he cannot cook for shit. Normally it’s Bokuto that cooks all their meals, but without him here Kuroo is reliant on the microwave because he’d rather avoid burning their flat down. The floor supervisor probably wouldn’t appreciate that much.

Just as ‘Dynamite’ by VIXX is finishing the door to their apartment swings open and Bokuto tumbles in. He’s laid down with so many bags and Kuroo should probably help him but he’s frozen in shock because Bokuto isn’t supposed to back yet. He tells Bokuto just this and gets a burst of laughter in response.

“Did you honestly think I would be able to spend eight fucking days apart from you dude,” Bokuto chuckles as he finally manages to dump his bags on the floor. He kicks the door closed and toes off his shoes before walking over to where Kuroo is still frozen on the sofa and straddling his thighs. “I bullshitted that I had exams so I had to leave, but really I just wanted to come back ‘cause I missed you.”

Kuroo seems to have lost the ability to speak because when he opens his mouth nothing comes out but a little squeak. Bokuto laughs and leans in to press gentle kisses across his face. “You’re so cute when you’re surprised, awww,” Bokuto coos and Kuroo would retaliate but there are lips pressing against his own and he’d much rather be kissing. Kuroo sighs into his mouth and Bokuto takes his opportunity, licking across the roof of his mouth before pulling back to suck on his lower lip.

Bokuto wastes no time in stripping off Kuroo’s tshirt and then his own, and when he leans back down the feeling of skin against skin makes Kuroo groan. It may have only been five days but Jesus Christ Kuroo has missed this so much. When Bokuto starts rolling his hips down so that his ass is grinding against Kuroo’s growing erection he does the only he can, and presses his face into the side of Bokuto’s neck, moaning against his skin. His nails scratch lines down Bokuto’s back as he grips on tighter and tighter, scared to let go of Bokuto again.

He’s already ridiculously close to the edge and Kuroo knows that he should be embarrassed because he had better stamina when he was 14 for god’s sake but Bokuto is here and nothing else matters. Bokuto must sense that he’s already getting close because his moves his head so that he can suck a trail of hickies up the side of Kuroo’s neck whilst he _finally_ slips his hand into his pants.

After that it doesn’t take long for Kuroo to come and he spills over his stomach with Bokuto’s name on his lips. Bokuto doesn’t leave him any time to come down from his high however, instead continuing to grind down against Kuroo’s thigh. Even through his jeans Kuroo can feel how hard he is and he slides one hand down to cup Bokuto’s dick whilst he teases a nipple with the other.

It seems like Bokuto’s just as eager as Kuroo was because within minutes his back straightens out and he freezes, whining out a quiet ‘Tetsurou’ before he’s slumping back down against Kuroo’s chest and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Fuck, I needed that,” Kuroo pants as he strokes his hands up and down Bokuto’s back where his nails had previously been marking. “Needed you.”

“Tetsu, I’ve needed to see you ever since you left me at the airport,” Bokuto chuckles, rubbing his cheek against Kuroo’s skin. “I’m never leaving you again okay.”

“Jeez, you’re so melodramatic. But I guess I’m okay with permanently being stuck with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wish i could take days off work when im having bad mental health days but hey ho #ilovedysphoria
> 
> in other news im nearly level twenty in pokemon go !! team instinct fighting ~~


	23. fill me up (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: plugs
> 
> (set when they're in uni)

Kuroo squirms in his seat, grimacing as he tries to stifle a moan. No matter what position he sits in the plug is pressed right up against his prostate and it’s making it really hard to concentrate on his anatomy lecture.

In hindsight, wearing a plug on his busiest day on uni probably wasn’t the best idea but the new one he ordered arrived last night and the thought of getting home and being able to slide down onto Bokuto’s cock without any preamble spurred him on. Right now, Kuroo hates past him with a passion but he knows that it’s gonna pay off, even if he does still have to wait a few more hours for the fun stuff.

Miraculously, he somehow makes it through his lecture without coming in his pants and he thanks any god that’s listening that his jeans are so skinny they nearly perfectly conceal his erection. He ambles to the campus library, trying to look as normal as possible, and spends another two hours with his project group, finalising their presentation and making sure everybody knows what they need to say at the meeting with their Professor next week.

His erection is almost painful by the time their session finishes and he’s beyond thankful that his and Bokuto’s shared apartment is only a five minute walk from campus because Kuroo doesn’t think he could make it any further than that. To anyone watching him, he must look ridiculous as he practically waddles down the street but that’s the furthest thing from his mind. Instead his mind is distracted by the feeling of his thighs pressing together and the pressure his skinny jeans are putting on his almost rock hard dick.

When he walks into the lobby of their building he almost sighs in relief, but of course his ordeal isn’t over yet. There’s a big yellow hazard sign plastered over the door to the lift and he feels a pout spread across his face as he slowly starts climbing up the stairs. Five flights later and he’s panting for more than one reason as he falls against the door to their apartment, digging the keys out of his back pocket and almost falling into Bokuto as the door flies open.

“Are you okay?” he asks, looking down at a red-faced Kuroo. “I heard a bang at the door and figured you’d forgotten your keys, but I guess not.” Bokuto pulls him up, so that Kuroo is standing properly on his feet, instead of just awkwardly leaning against Bokuto’s side but he keeps his hands wrapped around Kuroo’s arms, almost warily.

“Shit your face is really red. Are you ill?”

Kuroo shakes his head and he chucks his bag to the side of the door, toeing his shoes off before he’s grabbing Bokuto’s hand and tugging him towards their bedroom. Behind him Bokuto is letting out a barrage of confused noises but Kuroo doesn’t have the time to acknowledge them when he’s about five minutes away from coming in his own pants. He wastes no time in pushing Bokuto down onto the bed and he quickly strips down to his boxers, throwing his clothes behind him haphazardly as he crawls onto the bed and inbetween Bokuto’s legs.

“What the hell’s gotten into you Tetsu?” Bokuto asks, eyes widening slightly when he catches sight of Kuroo’s tented boxers.

Kuroo doesn’t respond, instead busying himself with pulling Bokuto’s tshirt off over his head and then unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down his legs, giving up when they one leg gets caught around his ankle. He ducks down, so that is ass is stuck up in the air and he nuzzles his cheek against Bokuto’s cock through his boxers.

Bokuto gasps and his hands come down to thread through the mess of Kuroo’s hair as he starts mouthing at Bokuto. He can feel his dick twitch in his mouth and he smiles around his length as Bokuto starts to get harder under his ministrations. Above him Bokuto is unabashedly moaning out for Kuroo as his fingers inconsistently tighten in his hair.

It doesn’t take long for Bokuto’s dick to get fully hard when Kuroo tugs his boxers down and swallows him down until his head is nudging against the back of Kuroo’s throat. He lets himself fuck into the warm heat of Kuroo’s mouth and whines when he eventually pulls off. Bokuto opens his mouth to complain, but the words get caught in his throat when Kuroo tugs off his own boxers and turns around, proudly presenting (read: showing off) his plug to Bokuto.

“What do you think?” he asks, his voice still rough from sucking Bokuto. “I’ve had it in since 8am this morning, all for you.” Kuroo smirks when he feels Bokuto’s hands reach up to grab at his ass cheeks and he presses his face further into the bed sheets, moaning as a finger slowly circles around his rim. Suddenly the plug is being pulled out of him and Kuroo whines at the feeling of being empty, though he’s quickly shut up as Bokuto thrusts four fingers into him.

“Fuck, you’re such a dirty, little slut. So ready to take my cock, aren’t you? So desperate.” All Kuroo can do is nod shakily as Bokuto assaults his prostate, rubbing his fingers against the bundle of nerves until Kuroo is crying out and coming in ropes all over the bed sheets.

Hands grab at his waist and Kuroo finds himself being hoisted up on Bokuto’s lap. He mewls as Bokuto lines up his cock with Kuroo’s hole but let Bokuto slowly lower him down, until he’s full sheathed. Kuroo doesn’t have any time to even catch his breath before Bokuto his slamming up into him, setting a vicious pace right off the mark.

Kuroo is so sensitive from already coming once but he can feel his dick starting to get hard against as Bokuto starts grinding up against his prostate. It’s so overwhelming and Kuroo ducks his head into Bokuto’s neck, panting harshly against his skin. He can tell that Bokuto’s close too; his thrusts are getting erratic and his grip around Kuroo’s waist is tightening infinitely. There are definitely gonna be bruises on his hips and Kuroo _loves_ it.

After only a couple more minutes Bokuto yells before he spills inside of Kuroo, latching his teeth onto the sensitive skin of his shoulder as he rides out his orgasm. The feeling of Bokuto’s come staining his walls pushes Kuroo over the edge again and his dick twitches against his stomach as the smallest amount of come dribbles out.

All that can be heard in their small bedroom is the sound of their laboured breathing and Kuroo doesn’t make any move to get off of Bokuto’s lap until a hand starts nudging at his shoulder.

“C’mon Tetsu, we need to shower before you fall unconscious, okay?” Bokuto says, rubbing his thumb in small circles where it’s pressed on Kuroo’s back. Kuroo moans as he lifts himself from Bokuto’s chest and he grimaces when he pulls himself up, Bokuto’s softening dick falling against his stomach as Kuroo rolls off him and onto the clean side of their bed.

The feeling of come dripping out of his ass isn’t particularly nice but Kuroo is fucking tired and all he wants is a little bit of sleep. He presses his face into their pillows, moaning contently as he starts to doze off.

A cold flannel wiping at his thighs brings him back to the waking world and he lifts his head to look back at Bokuto, who’s currently hunched over his ass. Kuroo reaches his hand back to grab at Bokuto’s free one and he twines their fingers together, squeezing them tightly before he lets go.

“Go to sleep babe, you can shower later,” Bokuto says, his voice soft as he finishes off cleaning Kuroo as much as he can. Kuroo does as he’s told, mumbling a quiet ‘I love you’ into the pillow before he falls unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow two chapters in one night, aren't u guys lucky
> 
> side note: if ur into tanaka/tsukishima go read the fic i published for them [ it has a lil bit of angst and a chapter that is just smut ;)) ]


	24. call me baby (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: phone sex
> 
> (set when they're in uni)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up, the linked video is of a guy jacking off so if u dont wanna click on that u dont really need to bc its not super important, i just thought it was a 10/10 vid

**[15:34] brokuto**

what r u wearin

 

**[15:34] tetsubro**

seriously ??

when im in the middle of a lecture ??

 

**[15:35] brokuto**

wht can i say

i have a boner with ur name on it

 

**[15:36] tetsubro**

wow i love how romantic you are

 

**[15:37] brokuto**

well i do try my best

 

**[15:43] brokuto**

ok but srsly

my dick

help

 

**[15:44] tetsubro**

im wearing grey jeans and one of your old fukurodani tshirts

there you go bud

wank away

 

**[15:45] brokuto**

whilst the image of u in my tshirt makes me twitch i need a lil more babe

wheres the setup

wheres the atmosphere

 

**[15:47] tetsubro**

there is no atmosphere because i am in a lecture hall being taught about the joys of tapeworms whilst you try and sext me

sorry if im not getting into it

 

**[15:47] brokuto**

woa ok yh there rlly is no way to make tapeworms sexy

hmmm

 

**[15:48] tetsubro**

hey no

no hmmm

that means that youre thinking and that never ends well

 

**[15:55] tetsubro**

oi

where did u go

 

**[15:57] brokuto**

[ _ video sent _ ](http://koreangayz.tumblr.com/post/139975286609/httpkoreangayztumblrcom)

;)))

 

Kuroo doesn’t even think before he opens the video and he almost drops his phone when Bokuto’s dick pops up on his screen. He’s beyond thankful that his headphones are plugged into his phone right now because better his boyfriends moaning echo in his ears instead of around the lecture hall for everyone else to hear. It’s also a fucking blessing that he’s sat on the back row right now.

He leans back in his seat and gets as comfortable as possible (read: not very) before slowly lifting his phone up a little so he can get a proper look at the video Bokuto sent him. It’s fucking nice and Kuroo can feel his breathing getting heavier as he clicks replay. His eyes dart between Bokuto’s hand sliding over his cock and the way his abs move under his breaths and how the muscles in his arms flutter when he tightens his grip.

His dick twitches from where it’s confined in his skinny jeans and Kuroo knows that he’s lost the game Bokuto was playing. Quickly packing up his stuff, Kuroo fakes an important phone call and shoots his Professor an apologetic look before he’s out of the door and practically running towards the nearest bathroom. The first one he finds is empty and Kuroo doesn’t hesitate to lock the door behind him before he’s stumbling into a cubicle, locking that too, just to be safe.

One hand is already down his pants, palming his growing erection as the other dials Bokuto’s number. He answers on the second ring and the first thing Kuroo hears over the speaker is a loud squelch and a moan that goes straight to Kuroo’s dick.

“Fu – fuck you Kou,” Kuroo pants, already breathless both from a mixture of running out of his lecture and from arousal. “Fuck you and your shitty perfect abs and your pretty cock and your goddamn everything.” His cock is nearly fully hard when he properly wraps his fingers around his base and he listens to Bokuto laugh as he starts stroking himself.

“God Tetsu,” Bokuto moans, and his voice has gone beyond deep. It’s rough, hoarse, almost as if he’s had something in his mouth and when the image of Bokuto sucking on his own fingers pops into Kuroo’s mind he sinks down the cubicle wall, closing is eyes so that the image is the only thing he can see. “Sound so fucking pretty, moaning for me like the whore you are.”

Kuroo whines at Bokuto’s words, speeding up the hand on his dick whilst he brings the phone impossibly closer to his ear, desperate to hear Bokuto’s own noises. Somehow it works and Kuroo opens his eyes, staring slack jawed at the cubicle wall in front of him as he listens to Bokuto lose it. He can tell his boyfriend is close to coming by the way he’s struggling with his words and Kuroo wants, no needs to hear Bokuto moan for him as he falls over the edge.

“Gonna come for me Koutarou, gonna shoot all over my face just like I know you wanna.” That imagery is what finishes Bokuto off and he comes in ropes across his hand and stomach with Kuroo’s name on his lips. Post orgasm bliss takes over as his mind whites out, only coming back to himself when Kuroo shouts for his own release.

For the next couple minutes all that can be heard from either side of the line is just their laboured breathing, not bothering with words when the two of them can barely talk. Eventually Bokuto is the first to break the silence, unsurprisingly and Kuroo can’t help but laugh at his boyfriend.

“So round two in twenty? That gives you enough time to get back here, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's wig i styled today ??? hinata my smol son !!! idk if any of u would want to see but im honestly so proud of myself rn so hmu if u want pics


	25. where the fuck have you been? (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: break up/make up sex
> 
> (set when they're in uni)

Two hours. Kuroo is two hours late to their so called date night and Bokuto is pissed. He looks over to where he’d put their dinner on the table ready for when Kuroo came home from his study group and sighs when he realises that he’s probably gonna have to throw it all away.

Slowly, he gets up from where he’s sunk into the sofa and grabs the plates, dumping the yakisoba and takoyaki into the bin before dropping the plates into the sink. He’ll deal with the cleaning later, when he’s less annoyed and he turns the lights off behind him as he walks further into their apartment and into the bedroom.

It’s only 10pm but Bokuto just wants this shitty day to be over and he strips himself before collapsing into bed and nestling himself under the covers. He’d worked so hard to cook for Kuroo, making everything from scratch and his boyfriend hadn’t even bothered to send him a text to explain where he was. It takes Bokuto a while to fall asleep that night.

-

When Bokuto wakes up in the morning the first thing he notices is how the other side of the bed is still as empty as it was when he went to sleep meaning that Kuroo still wasn’t home. The clock on their bedside table tells him that it’s nearly 9am and Bokuto doesn’t know whether he’s more hurt or confused by this whole ordeal.

Normally Kuroo would be back by 9pm at the latest on weekdays and if he wasn’t gonna make it back he’d always shoot Bokuto a text. The fact that it was date night stresses Bokuto out even more. Maybe Kuroo was trying to tell him something. Maybe he didn’t wanna do date night anymore. Maybe he was just tired of Bokuto.

Thoughts like this cloud his head as he gets ready for the day and he finds himself dragging his feet when he leaves the apartment. It’s a Thursday which means he has a full day of lectures but he’s got his favourite professor first and usually Bokuto would already be out of the door, happily on his way. Today though, it’s different and he has to fight himself when the urge to just go back to bed pops into his head.

He’s already halfway to the lecture hall when he realises that he’s left his phone back at the apartment and by then it’s already too late to turn back.

-

The day drags, not that Bokuto was expecting anything else and his mood gets worse and worse gradually. By the time it comes to his afternoon lecture he can barely focus on anything and his professor ends up sending him home only 10 minutes into the presentation, telling him to come back when his mind is in a better place.

It’s beyond embarrassing and Bokuto is filled with guilt as he starts to trudge back to the apartment. Somehow, he must subconsciously change his path on his walk as when he finally comes to a stop Bokuto finds himself in front of Akaashi and Tsukishima’s building. He buzzes in, figuring that he may as well say hi whilst he’s here and Akaashi opens the door as soon as he realises who it is.

Akaashi is one of the few people who has always understood Bokuto, ever since they met in high school and he’s opening his arms for Bokuto to fall into as soon as he’s stepped into the apartment. His hugs are warm and comforting and Bokuto doesn’t even realises that he’s crying until Tsukishima brings him over a tissue.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says after a few minutes, when Bokuto has finally managed to calm himself down. “Can I ask what’s wrong?”

His voice is so careful and calm and Bokuto’s arms tighten around his waist as a small whimper leaves his lips. “I’m probably just being really stupid, but Tetsurou didn’t come home last night and I made us dinner and he didn’t text me and what if he doesn’t like me anymore.” Bokuto speeds up as he says more and more and by the end his words are a jumbled mess as more tears spill from his eyes.

He knows he’s an ugly crier, he always has been and he feels blessed when both Akaashi and Tsukishima usher him over to the couch where the push him down and curl up either side of him. They listen as Bokuto rambles about his insecurities and his worries, only shhing him when his sobs get too loud for them to understand his words.

Eventually he must fall asleep because when he blinks open his eyes his view is sideways and there’s a blanket carefully draped over his shoulders. He can hear hushed words coming from somewhere in the apartment and it doesn’t take him long to remember what happened earlier. He’d completely crashed Akaashi and Tsukishima’s evening, sobbing to them about all of his problems before falling asleep on their sofa. Bokuto feels beyond guilty and it only gets worst when he realises that his friends are speaking about him.

“I haven’t seen him this bad in a long time, not since high school. I thought the sessions were making him better but it doesn’t seem like it and that worries me.” Akaashi’s voice is filled with something that Bokuto thinks is sadness and he doesn’t like that. His friend shouldn’t be burdened with his problems and he questions whether he’d be able to make it out of the apartment without them noticing.

“Surely he’s just misunderstood the situation. Kuroo probably just lost his phone and ended up crashing at a friend’s. He’s done it before.”

“No, Kuroo always texts Bokuto if he’s not going to be there. He knows that he needs to.”

“But why? They’ve been dating for years now, surely Bokuto can feel secure in their relationship.”

“You’re not understanding how deep Bokuto’s insecurities lie, Kei. He needs constant reassurance or else worry will quite literally plant itself in his mind and it won’t leave until he’s sure that everything is okay.”

Akaashi’s words stick in Bokuto’s mind and the rest of their conversation fades out as he plays them over and over again in his head. He hadn’t realised that he was so needy about everything and Bokuto feels practically mortified that he’s put all of this onto his friends.

He slowly sits up on the sofa, careful not to alert his friends to his movement and he tugs on his trainers which are thankfully tucked under the coffee table in front of him. Bokuto zips up his hoodie, before walking to the front door and letting himself out of the apartment, not looking back until he’s out of the building and onto the street.

The sky is dark and far from the blue skies that he’d expected. Clearly he’d slept for much longer than he’d thought. He shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks down the street, kind of thankful that this part of town isn’t busy at night. Bokuto doesn’t know how well he’d cope with crowds of people right now.

It’s got to be getting close to midnight when Bokuto gets back to the apartment, if the lack of traffic is anything to go by and he drags his feet as he climbs the steps up to their floor. He’s fully ready to just fall into bed but figures that’s not an option when he opens the door to find a frantic looking Kuroo stood in the middle of their living room.

His eyes widen when takes in Bokuto and before he can full understand what’s happening there are arms wrapping around him and a face pressing into the crook of his neck. He doesn’t reciprocate the hug, purely because he’s really not in the right mind set to fully comprehend what’s happening and before he knows it Kuroo is pulling away again. He moves his hands so that they’re wrapped around Bokuto’s biceps.

“Where the fuck have you been Koutarou? I’ve been trying to contact you all day, I thought something bad happened.” Bokuto can hear the stress in his voice and whilst part of him feels guilty, the majority of him is still pissed at Kuroo.

“I could ask you the same question. Where the fuck were you on our fucking date night? I made us dinner Kuroo. I fucking trekked all the way to that market on the edge of town because I know that it’s the only place that sells Milkis. I put so much effort in and you don’t even bother to show up, don’t even bother to text me and tell me you’re okay.”

He’s practically spitting the words out, barely containing the anger that’s spilling out of him and Bokuto knows that he’s going to regret this. Kuroo recoils when he finishes, almost as if he’s been physically hurt by Bokuto’s rant but Bokuto doesn’t have time to feel bad. He shoves Kuroo’s hands off his arms and stomps his way to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him and hoping that Kuroo gets the message.

It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep, his body worn tired from the stress of his day and his night is filled with distressing dreams that he won’t remember in the morning.

-

The smell of miso soup wakes Bokuto up and as he slowly blinks his way into consciousness, the sound of what must be Kuroo cooking breakfast fills the room. It’s a Friday morning, one that both of them have free from lectures and lab work and Bokuto smiles when he realises that Kuroo must be cooking for him.

That smile quickly falls from his face however when he remembers what had happened the night before. Thinking back on it, Bokuto didn’t even know he was capable of speaking that harshly to someone and he pulls the blankets up over his head when he thinks about how shit he must’ve made Kuroo feel.

He makes his way into the kitchen hesitantly, letting out a small sigh of relief when he finds Kuroo’s back turned to him, not entirely ready to face his boyfriend quite yet. Bokuto does the only thing he can think to do and walks up behind Kuroo, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his face against his back, nuzzling against the bare skin.

Kuroo freezes, clearly surprised by the contact but after a few seconds he resumes what he was doing and flips the fish that he’s been frying. He makes no complaints about Bokuto hanging onto his back and keeps on working, even managing to drain the rice without making Bokuto pull away and Bokuto has honestly never been more thankful to have Kuroo in his life.

“M’sorry,” Bokuto mumbles, his face still pressed against Kuroo’s back and he squeezes his arms before finally pulling away. Bokuto ducks his head but there are fingers at his jaw and Kuroo is lifting his face up so that he can press a chaste kiss against his lips. It doesn’t last for nearly long enough and that small amount of contact has Bokuto craving more.

“C’mon, breakfast is ready. We can talk after food, okay?” Kuroo doesn’t sound angry with him and Bokuto makes sure to thank whatever deity is listening for giving him such a good boyfriend.

-

Turns out Bokuto had forgotten to eat over the past day and he practically inhales his breakfast, barely stopping to taste the miso soup as it mixes with the rice already filling his stomach. Kuroo watches him eat with a small smile on his face, eating his own food at a much more acceptable pace. He lets out a little chuckle when Bokuto chokes on a piece of fish and Bokuto think’s that they’re okay.

After they’re both finished eating Kuroo pushes their plates aside so that he can reach across the table to grab Bokuto’s hand.

“I probably have some explaining to do,” Kuroo says and he squeezes Bokuto’s hand tightly in his own before he starts speaking again. “I’ll be honest, I completely forgot that it was date night and our study group ending up seriously running over because our professor dropped a surprise essay on us that’s in or the end of the week. My phone ended up dying and by the time we finished that late bus had stopped running and I figured I’d just crash at Yuta’s house and come back in the morning. Except I seriously overslept, and ending up having to go to my lecture in the same clothes as the day before.”

He’s is almost breathless by the time he finishes, struggling to get all his words out and Bokuto feels even worse than he did before, if that’s even possible. Kuroo’s looking at him expectantly, like he wants him to speak and Bokuto stumbles over his words as he tries to explain himself.

“I – I thought that you didn’t come to date night because you didn’t like me anymore. You didn’t text me and you didn’t come back and I thought that was it. You’re so so good to me and I don’t deserve you at all and I figured that you’d finally realised that too. I’m sorry I said such shitty things to you.” Tears gather at the corner of his eyes and his lip trembles as the floodgates threaten to open.

Kuroo’s out of his chair and round the table in a second, pulling him into his embrace as he presses kiss after kiss to the top of his head. Bokuto tries to tell him to stop, that his hair is greasy and Kuroo really doesn’t want to be putting his lips on it but he doesn’t listen and keeps going. He presses kisses all across Bokuto’s face; on his forehead, his eyelids, his nose and his cheeks, all before he reaches Bokuto’s lips.

“I would never leave you, okay.” Kuroo’s lips brush Bokuto’s when he speaks and Bokuto can’t help but lean in for more. He knows that Kuroo’s telling him the truth and now all he wants is to be close to his boyfriend again. He pushes up off of his chair and grabs Kuroo’s hand, dragging him to their bedroom where he flops down onto the bed, pulling Kuroo down on top of him.

“Want me to make up for missing date night?” Kuroo asks as he crawls on top of Bokuto so that his knees are bracketing his thighs. There’s a lewd smirk spread across his face and a similar expression spreads across Bokuto’s face when he gets what Kuroo is asking. Bokuto hums in approval and wraps his hands around Kuroo’s neck, dragging him down so that he can press their lips together.

Hands slip underneath Bokuto’s tshirt and he lets out a small gasp when Kuroo thumbs one of his nipples. Kuroo uses this to his full advantage and slips his tongue into Bokuto’s mouth, licking across the roof of his mouth before sliding his tongue alongside Bokuto’s. He can feel saliva dribbling down his chin and he kinda loves it.

Bokuto moans into the kiss, tightening his fingers in the nape of Kuroo’s neck as he completely gives in to Kuroo’s ministrations. He pulls back to suck on Bokuto’s tongue before nipping lightly at his lower lip, pulling it between his teeth until Bokuto is whining for more. Kuroo bites a trail of marks down Bokuto’s neck, making sure that he’s left his mark where it’s visible.

Hands are pushing up Bokuto’s arms and he lets Kuroo strip him, moaning when he feels a mouth attach to his left nipple, suckling and biting. It’s rough but that’s just how Bokuto likes it and he slides his fingers through Kuroo’s hair as his head travels further down his body until he’s nuzzling his cheek against Bokuto’s growing hard on through his tracksuit bottoms.

It’s both too much and not enough at the same time and Bokuto needs _so_ much more. He voices just as much to Kuroo who rewards him by pulling his tracksuit bottoms down and taking his cock straight into his mouth. Kuroo is practiced enough that he can take Bokuto down all the way, until his head is pressing against the back of his throat and his nose is pressing against the coarse hairs at his base and Bokuto can’t get enough of it.

Kuroo bobs his head up and down a couple times before pulling off and mouthing his way down the underside of Bokuto’s cock, moving so that he can mouth at one of Bokuto’s balls before pulling back up and suckling lightly at his head. When he feels a finger pressing lightly against the rim of his hole Bokuto can’t stop the yell that’s ripped from his throat as his orgasm wracks his body. He comes in the warm heat of Kuroo’s mouth, who swallows everything down and only pulls away when Bokuto starts to whine from overstimulation.

It takes Bokuto a minute or so to come back to himself and by the time he does Kuroo is knelt over him, furiously stroking his cock. He’s letting out a litany of moans and mewls and Bokuto watches in awe as his boyfriend comes all over his lower stomach before collapsing on top of him.

They’re both stupidly sweaty and in dire need of a shower but right now Bokuto doesn’t think he even has the energy to push Kuroo off of him. Not that he wants to. He waits for Kuroo to catch his breath before pulling him up for more kisses, only pulling away when Kuroo whines about the come that’s currently drying between them.

Bokuto giggles and uses his discarded tshirt from earlier to wipe up the mess before he’s pulling Kuroo back down, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s shoulder and letting him curl up against his side.

“Love this. Love you,” Kuroo slurs and Bokuto can tell that he’s close to falling asleep. Bokuto’s not far away from it himself. “M’never gonna leave you Kou, never ever ever.”

“Me either, Tetsu. You’re stuck with me now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahh its results day today and im finding out whether i passed my as levels or not 
> 
> im sorry that this is 3000 words of shitty angst and even shittier smut but its half 3 in the morning and i wanna post something


	26. tie me up like a present (rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bondage
> 
> (set when they're in their twenties, after uni)
> 
> GOOGLE ELBOW BONDAGE AND IMAGINE BOKUTO IN THAT BC THATS WHAT I BASED THIS FIC ON OH LORDY

Bokuto moans where his face is pressed roughly against the bed as Kuroo slides all the way into him in one quick thrust. His arms are being held almost uncomfortably behind his back, tied together at the elbows and wrists and whilst it is painful, Bokuto can’t get enough of it. A hand pushes down on the back of his head and Bokuto whines when he Kuroo pulls back out, twitching around the sudden emptiness. Kuroo waits for a couple seconds before slamming back in without warning and Bokuto chokes on his spit as Kuroo starts fucking into him at a brutal pace.

With his ass held up in the air, there’s no way for him to get any friction against his dick and it bobs against his stomach every time Kuroo thrusts into him. There’s a small, silver cock ring at Bokuto’s base that’s been there for nearly two hours now and the pain it’s giving Bokuto just makes him even more desperate to orgasm.

The rope wrapped around his wrists almost rubs his skin raw as he tugs and fidgets, trying somehow to push himself back deeper onto Kuroo’s cock and he practically screams into the sheets when Kuroo grinds his cock against Bokuto’s prostate. The feeling is gone before Bokuto can fully take it all in though and he mewls pathetically when Kuroo pulls out slightly, making sure he doesn’t hit Bokuto’s sweet spot.

Kuroo leans down to press a trail of kisses across Bokuto’s shoulders and up the side of his neck, biting down harshly when his hips buck and he thrusts all the way back in again. If it weren’t for the spreader between his ankles and the rope keeping him propped up Bokuto is sure he would’ve melted into the bed already and he sobs for more as Kuroo fucks into him.

The sheets underneath Bokuto’s face are damp from his tears and he bites down on them when Kuroo’s hand slides around his body to tease at his dick. Fingers brush against his head and if it weren’t for the metal wrapped snugly around his base Bokuto wouldn’t be far away from coming all over himself. Kuroo must know this because he chuckles into Bokuto’s ear before pulling his hand away and wrapping it round Bokuto’s waist, gripping his skin almost too tight for comfort.

His body is going to be covered in marks tomorrow for everyone to see and that thought sends a shiver down Bokuto’s spine. Kuroo has such a possessive streak that he tends to keep hidden inside of him, only coming out when they fuck like this and Bokuto absolutely fucking adores it. He here is tied up, his body is free for Kuroo to play with and mark as he pleases and Bokuto is literally gagging for me. He _craves_ it.

Suddenly Kuroo is pulling out of him and tugging on the ropes tied round his elbows so that he’s kneeling upright on the bed before shoving him forwards until he’s pressed right up against the headboard with his cheek smushed against the wood. He barely has time to get his bearings before Kuroo is pushing back into him and he almost collapses against the bed, only saved by Kuroo’s hand still gripping the ropes around him.

He’s been on the edge of orgasm for too long now and Bokuto doesn’t know how much more teasing he can take before he breaks. Kuroo must sense this or something because yet again there’s a hand wrapping around his dick but this time it’s not playing with him; instead it’s slowly unlatching the cock ring and pulling it off from his base, flinging it onto the bed sheets to the side of them. The relief is immediate but Bokuto still needs some help and moans out Kuroo’s name when fingers curl around the base of his cock and start quickly jacking him off.

“You’ve been so so good for me baby, so good okay. I want you to come for daddy now, can you do that?” Kuroo’s voice is rough as he speaks into Bokuto’s ear and he can tell just how affected Kuroo is by all of this. He keeps on murmuring encouragement and lewd compliments until Bokuto is yelling out for him, coming all over his own stomach before slumping against the wall in front of him.

Kuroo keeps fucking into him but his thrusts are growing erratic and Bokuto knows that he’s close too. He clenches around Kuroo, revelling in the hiss he lets out and he does it again and again and again. Hands pull at the rope wrapped round his wrists, tugging him upright just as sharp teeth sink into his shoulder and Bokuto vaguely registers the feeling of Kuroo’s come spilling inside him. He’s tired though, after having had his orgasm held off for what must be close to two and a half hours and he slumps down against the sheets as soon as Kuroo’s fingers loosen around the rope.

His whole body is positioned uncomfortably but he doesn’t have the energy within him to move and Bokuto just lays there as Kuroo starts moving around him. He feels Kuroo get off the bed and that’s all he remembers before he starts to doze off. It could be anything between five and thirty minutes later when Bokuto feels the bed dip again and soft hands starts unravelling the rope that’s currently keeping him held in his awkward position.

As soon as he’s free, Bokuto curls up into himself, fully ready to go to sleep but clearly Kuroo has other plans. A wet flannel strokes across the back of his thighs, cleaning up the mess Kuroo had made before moving up to Bokuto’s asshole and cleaning that up too. Kuroo must leave to go put the flannel back in the bathroom because a few minutes pass by before there are hands on him again, this time rubbing what Bokuto can only assume is lotion against the rope burn on his wrists and elbows.

Whilst he does this Kuroo presses soft kisses to whatever skin he can reach, clearly trying to soothe Bokuto and it’s working wonders. Eventually Kuroo finishes up everything he wanted to do and he slides himself under the covers, pulling Bokuto into his arms who happily nuzzles into his chest. It doesn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does someone wanna date me pls


	27. shut me up (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: gags
> 
> (set when they're mid twenties)

Saliva dribbles down his chin as Bokuto moans around the gag in his mouth. The stretch is just verging on painful and he can’t get enough of it. Kuroo smirks up at him from where he’s knelt inbetween his legs before leaning back down to take the head of his cock back into his mouth. Bokuto wishes that he could fuck up into the heat of Kuroo’s mouth but his hands are firm on his hips, pressing him down against the bed and all he can do is whine as Kuroo swallows around him.

The straps of the gag are no doubt going to leave marks on his cheeks but Bokuto really couldn’t care less because he’s in fucking heaven. Kuroo retracts one of his hands from Bokuto’s hip and brings it down to play with the vibrator currently filling Bokuto up. He teases his fingers around the rim of Bokuto’s ass and he can’t stop the pathetic little mewls and whimpers that leave his mouth when Kuroo presses one of his fingers in alongside the toy.

He wants to beg for more, beg for Kuroo’s cock but the gag in his mouth makes speaking practically impossible and all he manages to get out are some grunts and groans. Kuroo peers up at him anyway, smirking when he realises that Bokuto was trying to say something too him.

“What was that?” he asks with a shit eating grin spread across his face. “Could you repeat that for me?” Bokuto tries again to get across what he’s trying to say but it’s useless and all he manages to do is further amuse Kuroo

Another finger presses inside of him just as the vibrator gets turned up and Bokuto’s back arches as he lets out a yell. It’s muffled by the gag but Bokuto still winces because the neighbours definitely heard that. He doesn’t have time to worry about that however because Kuroo’s fingers are pulling out along with the toy and suddenly he’s empty.

He whines around the gag, his hole twitching around nothing as he squirms on the bed, desperate for Kuroo to do something. Anything. Fortunately, he’s rewarded quickly and Bokuto’s eyes slide shut as Kuroo sinks into him, not stopping until his hips are pressed against Bokuto’s ass and the head of his cock is just brushing his prostate.

It’s overwhelming and Bokuto wants nothing more than the ability to speak right now, to be able to voice how fucking good this feels.

“You look so good like this y’know, with your mouth all stretched like that. It’s practically obscene.” Kuroo’s voice is rough as he speaks and Bokuto can tell how much this is all affecting him. “God you’re so hot.”

Bokuto is teetering on the edge as Kuroo starts to grind against his prostate, not letting up as he knows that Bokuto is nearing his orgasm. It doesn’t take much longer for him to fall over the edge and the gag in his mouth does nothing to muffle the loud yell of Kuroo’s name as he comes all over his stomach.

Kuroo’s thrusts are starting to grow erratic and he brings one of his hands up to unclip the clasp of the gag, letting it fall from Bokuto’s mouth onto the bed and Bokuto knows exactly why. It’s been a thing ever since they started dating that Kuroo has such a thing for Bokuto’s post orgasm rough voice.

“C’mon Tetsu, fill me up. I wanna feel you so bad, please baby, please,” Bokuto whines, his voice husky from not being able to speak for so long. Clearly it’s enough for Kuroo because he freezes where he’s leaning over Bokuto and ducks his head into the crook of his neck as he spills inside of him. This is possibly Bokuto’s favourite part of fucking Kuroo; he loves the feeling of being filled with Kuroo’s come more than anything.

Eventually Kuroo pulls out and flops down onto the bed next to Bokuto, still panting heavily as he comes down from his high. For the next couple of minutes they lie there in silence, both still trying to catch their breath back until Bokuto finally breaks the silence.

“Next time, you’re wearing the gag.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay so i got overwatch and all ive done is play that recently im so sorry i havent updated in ages


	28. let's go clubbing (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: clubbing 
> 
> (set when they're in like the third year of uni)

As soon as Kuroo suggests they go to the end of semester party on Saturday night Bokuto knows that he’s up to something. In all their years of university they’ve only been to two of the special events on campus and Kuroo normally avoids like them the plague if he can, much preferring to get wasted in the comfort of his own apartment.

He’s persistent though, bringing it up constantly throughout the week and by Thursday Bokuto is practically forced to agree. He acts affronted for the rest of the day but in actuality he doesn’t mind all that much. As long as he’s with Kuroo he’s happy.

Flash forwards to Saturday night and Kuroo is bouncing on the balls of his feet as they queue up in front of The Nest. It’s moving relatively quickly and the bouncer seems to be letting just about anybody into the club but it’s still too long for either of them to stay still. Bokuto’s been preoccupying himself with breathing out heavily and watching the cloud it forms in the cold night air whilst next to him Kuroo is struggling to stand still. Even when he’s excited for something Kuroo can normally contain himself so his behaviour is pretty weird but Bokuto just brushes it off as they pre-drinks they had before they headed out.

Finally, after what must’ve been only a 20 minute wait they’re ushered into the club and Bokuto lets out a sigh of relief as he’s engulfed in the warm air inside. He rolls the sleeves of his shirt up as he follows Kuroo over to the bar and he readily accepts the shot that the bartender hands to him, downing it in one. Kuroo does the same and he thanks the bartender before grabbing Bokuto’s hand and dragging him towards the dancefloor.

It's crowded; Bokuto hadn’t expected anything else really, but it still makes him uneasy when he feels hands that aren’t Kuroo’s roam across his body as he pulled deeper into the crowd. Kuroo must sense this because he doesn’t stop pulling until he’s got Bokuto pressed up against the wall. They’ve made their way over to the complete other side of the club, where it’s much darker and the smirk that spreads across Kuroo’s face has a shiver going down Bokuto’s spine.

“So,” he says, leaning in close enough that his lips brush against the shell of Bokuto’s ear. “Wanna dance with me?”

Bokuto, it seems, has lost the ability to speak and he all he can do is nod before Kuroo is pulling back a bit and walking to a slightly more crowded area. It’s still not as busy as the centre of the club but there’s enough people to hide the way Kuroo’s hands sneak underneath Bokuto’s shirt to stroke at his abs. His fingers tease at the trail of hair leading to his crotch and Bokuto whimpers, leaning his head in the crook of Kuroo’s neck.

The song changes then, to a generic hip hop song that Bokuto thinks he might recognise. He doesn’t have enough time to properly think about it however because Kuroo starts moving his hips in time with the beat, grinding against him and Bokuto chokes on his own spit. He knew Kuroo could dance; he has ever since they went to prom together but Bokuto doesn’t think he’ll ever stop being amazed at how fluidly Kuroo can move his body.

Kuroo’s hands slide around his body to grab at his ass and pull him forwards so that every time he rolls his hips forwards the crotches rub together and Bokuto can’t do anything but let his jaw drop as he feels Kuroo’s half hard dick rub against him. His head darts around, worried that somebody will see them basically frotting on the dancefloor and get them kicked out but it seems they aren’t the only ones and relief seeps into Bokuto’s body.

Slowly he starts grinding back against Kuroo, wishing his body was as lithe and flexible as his boyfriends. Clearly he’s doing something okay because Kuroo lets out a guttural moan and leans forwards to start licking and sucking down the side of his neck. Teeth sink into his skin as Kuroo thrusts forwards particularly hard and Bokuto mewls, his head falling to the side as he submits to Kuroo.

Again and again and again, Kuroo bites down, sucking on his skin before laving his tongue over the blossoming bruise and moving on to make another one. Finally, Kuroo pulls away and Bokuto’s bites down on his lip as he takes in Kuroo’s flushed face and his ruffled hair. Without thinking about it Bokuto reaches out for Kuroo’s hand and drags him towards what he thinks is the back exit. 

The door opens up into a dingy alley and whilst Bokuto really should care about how shady it looks he’s only focused on one thing right now and that _thing_ is currently groping at his ass. He doesn’t hesitate in pushing Kuroo up against the brick wall behind them, hands immediately dropping down to unbutton his jeans. They’re so fucking skinny, practically glued to his legs and Bokuto only manages to push them down just enough to get Kuroo’s dick out before he gives up and drops down to his knees.

Kuroo whines at the first touch of Bokuto’s tongue on his cock, head falling back against the wall as he fingers move to thread through his boyfriend’s hair. It’s sloppy and spit dribbles down Bokuto’s chin as he swallows around Kuroo, almost choking when he hits the back of his throat. Kuroo’s fingers tighten in his hair and Bokuto hums around his length which has him keening, hips bucking involuntarily as watches Bokuto take him down again and again.

After that it doesn’t take long for Kuroo to come and he doesn’t bother muffling his yell when Bokuto swirls his tongue around his head and Kuroo ends up coming all over his face. His orgasm shakes his whole body and he’s so glad there’s a wall behind him because he’d be on the floor right now if there wasn’t one. Bokuto tucks him back into his jeans and pulls himself back up Kuroo’s body, rocking his own hard on against Kuroo’s stomach. He snakes a hand down to press against Bokuto’s dick through his jeans and that’s how he comes, spilling inside his jeans as he moans into Kuroo’s neck.

It takes a while for them to come down and the sound of their panting echoes in the now silent alleyway. Then Kuroo starts giggling and Bokuto can’t help but join in.

“I can’t believe we just fucked in a dingy alley behind a crappy club. We literally just recreated a scene out of a shitty bl manga.”

“Hey! If we were the stars of a bl manga it wouldn’t be shitty, it’d be fucking great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck ive been gone for so long im so sorry guys,,
> 
> lil update tho: i saw vixx (my ult kpop babies) live in france, i got a girlfriend (whos a cosplayer like me) and my family have started calling me milo instead of my dead name !!!!


	29. hear something you like? (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: loud sex/knowing someone can hear
> 
> (set when they're in their twenties)

Bokuto doesn’t bother trying to muffle his moans as Kuroo fucks into him with three fingers. He keeps curling them just right and the constant abuse of Bokuto’s prostate is really starting to get to him. Sweat drips down his face as his hips desperately roll down onto Kuroo fingers in the hopes of getting something more.

This just gets a laugh from Kuroo, who is having way too much fun where he’s knelt inbetween Bokuto’s thighs and he pulls his fingers back to tease at the sensitive skin around his hole. Bokuto whines, his hands scrabbling for something to hold onto when Kuroo’s mouth joins his fingers and he lets out a litany of curses and shouts when Kuroo’s tongue slips inside.

The feeling of the warm muscle licking into him is completely different to the fingers that were just inside him and Bokuto thrashes on the bed when Kuroo starts fucking into him with his tongue. It’s so fucking hot and Bokuto lets his eyes closes and his head fall back as he listens to the obscene slurping noises Kuroo is making as he spreads his hole wide with both his tongue and his fingers.

Suddenly Kuroo is pulling away and Bokuto whines loudly at the loss, clenching his hole around the emptiness as Kuroo shuffles around the bed trying to find the condom they’d discarded earlier.

“Tetsurou, c’mon just fuck me for gods sake. I’m clean and I know you are too so don’t worry about the condom. You’re just wasting precious fucking time right now.” Kuroo chuckles as he moves back up the bed and he presses a chaste kiss against Bokuto’s lips before his hands are moving down his body and Bokuto can feel the head of Kuroo’s cock pressing against his hole.

Kuroo presses inside excruciatingly slowly and by the time he’s fully sheathed Bokuto is already panting for more. He wraps his hands in the bed sheets crumpled underneath them, making sure he’s got a good grip before bucking his hips, pressing Kuroo impossibly deeper inside of him. One of Kuroo’s arms comes down next to his head and Kuroo ducks his head for a couple of seconds to collect himself before he’s smirking up at Bokuto and pulling his cock all the way out of him, so that only the head is inside.

A whimper is ripped from Bokuto’s throat when Kuroo slams back inside and he moans lewdly as Kuroo sets a brutal pace, fucking into him without abandon. The headboard of their bed is banging against the wall with every thrust and Bokuto laughs openly when their neighbour starts banging on the wall, shouting at them to _‘shut the fuck up, it’s 9 in the morning for fucks sake’_. Kuroo’s laughing too, his whole body shaking with it as he desperately tries to keep up the rhythm of his hips.

“Shit Tetsurou, right – right there. Please please please,” Bokuto moans and whilst Kuroo knows that he’s vocal in bed, he always been, he’s definitely exaggerating his voice just a little for their neighbours too hear and Kuroo loves it. He might not love it so much when someone files a noise complaint about this but that’s a problem for future Kuroo to deal with.

He drops his head down to start biting and sucking at the skin across Bokuto’s chest, grinning against him as he watches a deep purple bruise bloom just underneath his collarbone. The sound of their skin slapping together with each thrust is beyond lewd and Kuroo wonders if the neighbours can hear that too. The walls are quite thin, as they’ve just proven so he wouldn’t be that surprised.

Above him Bokuto is chanting Kuroo’s name like a mantra, like it’s the only word he knows and it only helps to spur Kuroo on even more. He sucks one of Bokuto’s nipples into his mouth, biting down lightly but suckling at it and laving his tongue over the now hardened nub. Bokuto’s whole body shakes when he bites down on it again, a loud mewl leaving his mouth as he frantically bucks his hips down against Kuroo.

“More, more, more, more please,” Bokuto whines and how can Kuroo say no when his boyfriend sounds positively wrecked. He moves his mouth across to Bokuto’s other nipple and sucks on it harshly as he brings two of his fingers up to his mouth, pressing against Bokuto’s lips until he sucks them in. Bokuto knows what he has to do and he happily sucks on Kuroo’s fingers, sliding his tongue between them to make sure that they’re properly wet.

It’s not long before Kuroo’s pulling his fingers out and moving them down to Bokuto’s hole, teasingly circling his hole a couple of times before pushing one in alongside his dick. The sensation is overwhelming and Bokuto yells as his hips thrash against the sheets. Slowly Kuroo starts to stroke along Bokuto’s walls and his breath catches in his throat at the feeling of his finger pressing against his own dick as he thrusts in and out of Bokuto. Neither of them are going to last long but who gives a fuck when it feels this good?

He carefully works another one in and Bokuto loses it almost immediately. His cock jerks as come spills onto his stomach with Kuroo’s name on his lips. The banging on the wall is back but Kuroo doesn’t even bother listening to what their neighbour is saying; his focus never leaves Bokuto. It only takes a few more thrusts for him to come and his arms collapse underneath him as his orgasm wracks through his body. It’s gotta be the most intense one they’ve had in a while and he whispers a litany of curses against Bokuto’s skin as he comes inside of him. It’s silent in their bedroom after that, save for the sound of their laboured breathing and Kuroo smiles as Bokuto’s arms wrap around him.

 The peace doesn’t last for long however and Kuroo sighs when somebody starts knocking on their front door. Begrudgingly he climbs out of bed and tugs on some boxers before trudging through their apartment. He can still hear Bokuto whining about leaving him as he opens the front door, surprised to find that there isn’t anyone there. Instead there’s a little note on their door mat and Kuroo barks out a laugh when he bends down to read it.

 _‘Next time you wanna fuck that loudly, please do it on a weekend when my parents_ aren’t _visiting. Thanks.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fuckin love it when ppl are vocal in bed okay like when people moan i get weak at the knees


	30. i call shotgun (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: silly, giggly sex
> 
> (set when they're in third year of high school)

“This, my friend, was a great fucking idea,” Kuroo says before exhaling slowly, smoke swirling around his face. There’s a smile spread wide across his face and his arm feels heavy as he lifts it up to pass the blunt to Bokuto. His eyes are already red and there’s a goofy grin on his face as he accepts it, lifting it up and taking a long drag, holding it in for as long as he can before slowly blowing it out of the side of his mouth.

Kuroo can’t help but watch Bokuto’s lips as he exhales and when he considers kissing Bokuto he can’t think of any reason why he shouldn’t so he does it. Leans across and licks his way inside Bokuto’s parted lips. He tastes like weed, unsurprisingly, but he also tastes like himself and Kuroo moans when Bokuto’s free hand comes up to tangle in his hair. It’s sloppy and their teeth clack together and their noses knock but it’s perfect.

When they pull apart, the pair stare at each other for what seems like hours but in reality must be closer to just a couple of seconds before Bokuto’s arm is flapping and his eyes are brightening up.

“I have an idea,” he says, and Kuroo nods, already agreeing to go along with whatever Bokuto’s planning to do. It’d be different if they weren’t high, because a sober Bokuto has quite literally the _worst ideas ever_ but stoned Bokuto is a completely different story. He watches as Bokuto lifts the blunt up to his mouth, eyes glued his lips as they part around it and he inhales deeply.

Bokuto holds it in like normal but then his hand comes back up to the nape of Kuroo’s neck and he’s dragging him back in until their lips are only just brushing against each other. Only then does Kuroo realise what Bokuto wants to do.

His lips part when Bokuto tugs on the short hairs at his nape, opening himself up to the cloud of smoke that Bokuto pushes into his own mouth before closing his mouth and his eyes. He tilts his head back, holding the smoke in his mouth until he can’t anymore and blows it up towards the ceiling. That stupid goofy smile has made its way back onto Bokuto’s face and Kuroo feels a similar one spread across his own face as his arms come up to grab at Bokuto’s jaw, pulling him in for a desperate kiss.

It’s different to the one they shared before. More aggressive. Kuroo nips and bites at Bokuto’s lower lip, moaning when he tastes blood and pulling back to observe his work. Bokuto’s lips are stained red where Kuroo has broken the skin and he watches in awe as Bokuto’s tongue darts out to lick some of it away. He’s diving back in for more before he even realises it, pressing Bokuto back against the carpet as he crawls on top of him and shamelessly grinding down against him. Kuroo’s already half hard in his shorts and Bokuto isn’t that far behind from what he can tell.

Bokuto moans wantonly when sharp teeth bite at his lips, then his jaw and he tilts his head to the side, giving Kuroo free access to his neck.  He takes full advantage of this, leaving a trail of blossoming bruises down the line of his neck and he starts rolling his hips down faster and faster. Bokuto is whimpering and whining for Kuroo to touch him, practically begging as he bucks his hips up and Kuroo really has never been able to say no to him.

His hand slides down into Bokuto shorts and wraps around the base of his cock, squeezing lightly before he starts to stroke him properly. He drags his thumb along the vein on the underside of his cock on each upstroke and Bokuto is mewling, back arching as his hands scramble on the carpet, trying to find something to hold on to. He’s always been ridiculously hypersensitive when he’s high and Kuroo loves taking advantage of it, dragging his thumb across his slit, gathering the pre-come that’s pooled there and using it to slick his hand.

It doesn’t take much more for Bokuto to come and he does so with a shout, hips lifting off the bed as he comes all over his stomach and Kuroo’s hand. His breaths are ragged as he starts to come down from his orgasm but when his eyes open and he looks up at Kuroo he can’t stop the giggles that spill from his lips.

His laugh is contagious, always has been and Kuroo finds himself joining in, leaning down to rest his head in the crook of Bokuto’s neck as he laughs about god knows what. He’s still hard in his shorts and he starts rubbing himself against Bokuto’s hip as he carries on laughing, mind clouded from a combination of the weed and his arousal.

“Dude, dude I have another idea,” Bokuto says, inbetween giggles and Kuroo pulls his head out from his neck to look at his boyfriend. “I want you to come on my face.” It’s so blunt and it just makes Kuroo laugh even more. He’s still laughing even as he shuffles up the bed so that he’s kneeling in front of Bokuto’s face and pulling his cock from his shorts. It feels way too good as he jerks himself off and he practically yells as he orgasms, desperately trying to keep his eyes open so that he can watch as he comes across Bokuto’s face.

When he’s finally done, he collapses down against Bokuto, not even bothering to tuck himself back in as he curls around his boyfriend. Bokuto has come dripping across his forehead, his cheeks and his lips and Kuroo leans in to lick him clean, much like a cat would. Bokuto doesn’t hesitate to point out the comparison and Kuroo barks out a laugh before snuggling back down against Bokuto’s chest. It’s quiet for a couple of minutes as they both come down from their highs, the orgasms heightened thanks to the weed before Bokuto finally breaks the silence.

“So how much weed have we got left?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and my friend are having a full day of cosplay tomorrow im so fucking pumped


	31. buckle up (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: mirror
> 
> (set sometime in highschool)

Bokuto twists and turns as he looks himself over in the mirror. His eyes roam over the small [white panties](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/7ln2bd-l-610x610-belt-garter+belt-sexy-kawaii-cute-pastel-harajuku-funk-handmade-handmade+lingerie-handmade+garters-sexy+garters-pink+garter-pastel+pink-baby+pink-lingerie-lingerie+set-lace+lingeri.jpg) stretched obscenely around his hips and thighs and he bites his lip when he feels his dick twitch underneath the soft fabric. The soft white of the panties matches the leather garter belt wrapped buckled tight around his waist perfectly and the pale pink stockings compliment them both.

It had taken Bokuto nearly a month to work up the courage to buy himself this set after he’d stumbled upon a male lingerie website and honestly, it might be the best decision he’s ever made in his life. He turns around again to look at the love heart shaped cut-out in the back of the panties but freezes when he catches sight of Kuroo stood in his doorway, jaw practically on the ground as he stares at him.

His mind is screaming at him to move, to push Kuroo out of his room and hide himself under the safety of his duvet but his body stays stock still. He’s trembling but he can’t move, can’t do a thing as Kuroo looks him up and down. It feels like hours before Kuroo actually says something and Bokuto feels like the breath has been knocked out of his chest at his words.

“Fucking hell Koutarou, who gave you the right to look so fucking hot?” Bokuto has no idea how he’s supposed to respond to that but Kuroo carries on talking before he can start fretting over an answer. “Do you understand how obscene you look right now? With those stockings nearly see-through where they’re stretching around your thighs and those panties pulled tight over your ass. You look like a walking wet dream.”

Bokuto lets out a little whimper as he feels his dick start to stir and ducks his head to avoid his gaze. Surely this isn’t happening right now. He’s got to be dreaming, because Kuroo cannot be saying these things to him. He’s supposed to be disgusted. Boys aren’t supposed to be into this kind of thing.

Suddenly there’s a strong hand on his jaw, pulling his head up so that his eyes meet Kuroo’s, who is standing extremely close to him considering his lack of clothing. Bokuto gasps when Kuroo’s thumb strokes along his lower lip and his eyes flutter closed when it slips inside a little, pressing down against his tongue.

“Trust me when I say that nothing about this is disgusting. I meant what I said. You look beyond amazing.” His words make Bokuto whine, knees wobbling slightly from Kuroo’s attention and he willingly leans into Kuroo’s arms as they wrap around his shoulders. Kuroo’s hands stroke along his upper back as he slowly walks them both over to the bed, dragging Bokuto down into his lap as he sits down. Bokuto immediately nuzzles into Kuroo’s neck as his anxiety fizzles away.

Kuroo’s hands keep stroking over his back, but Bokuto doesn’t notice how low they’ve gotten until Kuroo’s finger with the hem of his panties and his hips instinctively buck down against Kuroo. The material of the panties feels like heaven against his dick and he almost sobs when Kuroo’s hands close around his ass cheeks, pulling him closer and encouraging him to keep going. The movement means Bokuto is basically sat on Kuroo’s dick and he sobs when he feels how hard his boyfriend is already, rutting down against him as he chokes out moans into his neck.

It’s overwhelming and Bokuto can already feel his orgasm as Kuroo’s fingers finally slip inside his panties, pressing against the cleft of his ass and down towards his hole. He lets out a shameless whine when Kuroo pulls his hands away but before he has time to ask what’s happening Kuroo is lifting him back up onto his feet and walking him back over to the mirror.

“Do you trust me Kou?” Kuroo asks and Bokuto doesn’t even hesitate, nodding his head furiously as he tries to turn around to look at his boyfriend. Strong hands on his shoulders stop him however and he finds himself watching Kuroo move around behind him in the mirror instead of trying to turn again.

He goes willingly when Kuroo nudges him forwards a little and let’s Kuroo lift his arms so that his hands are pressed up against the mirror in front of him. Kuroo nudges his legs apart a little more and Bokuto feels ridiculously exposed like this, fully on show for Kuroo but the thought of what’s to come stops him from curling back into himself.

“I want you to watch yourself. Want you to watch my hands on your body. Not me, okay?”

Bokuto nods again, too scared that nothing will come out if he tries to speak and tries not to let his eyes slip closed as Kuroo’s hands roam across his body. He keeps his eyes trained on Kuroo’s fingers as they toy with the pink leather of the garter belt and follow them down as they _finally_ slip inside the front of his panties. The feeling of Kuroo’s hand wrapping around his dick feels like ecstasy and light dances behind Bokuto’s eyes as his back arches.

It doesn’t last for long though and Bokuto can’t stop the whimper that’s ripped from his throat when Kuroo’s hand pulls back, leaving his cock bobbing against his stomach as he steps back from Bokuto. He watches in the mirror as Kuroo moves across his room and roots around in his bedside drawer until he finally perks up and pulls out what Bokuto realizes is a tube of lube. He can feel a sharp blush spreading across his cheeks as Kuroo moves back towards him and he couldn’t even tell you why this is what he finds embarrassing when he’s currently stood, spread out and wearing women’s lingerie.

Instead of standing behind him again like he expects, Kuroo drops to his knees as soon as he’s close enough to Bokuto. His fingers toy with the back of his panties, almost as if he’s asking permission and Bokuto chokes out a quiet ‘please’, arching himself into Kuroo’s hands. Apparently, that’s all he needed because Kuroo pulls down his pants so that they’re stretched under the swell of his ass and leans in to bite gently at the supple skin, using his free hand to click open the cap of the lube.

Kuroo bites down again and Bokuto’s whole body shakes. His knees feel dangerously close to buckling and he has to put even more weight onto his arms when a finger gently presses down against his hole. It’s getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open but Bokuto is desperate not to disappoint Kuroo so he keeps his eyes trained on his lower body, unsubtly watching Kuroo through his spread legs.

He gasps when Kuroo pushes his finger into him, hissing slightly at the stretch even as he presses his hips back for more. Kuroo is always so gentle with him, always spends so much time prepping it and whilst Bokuto loves that, it’s not what he needs right now. He needs Kuroo’s cock, fucking into him as soon as possible.

“Please, I can take it,” he chokes out, desperately pressing himself back against Kuroo’s finger in the hopes of getting something more. Fortunately, it seems like Kuroo isn’t in the mood to take his time either because almost immediately another finger is sliding into him. It stings a little, but Bokuto couldn’t give a flying fuck because Kuroo’s fingers crook just right, pressing down against his prostate repeatedly and Bokuto feels tears start to well at the corner of his eyes.

Soon enough he adds a third and as soon as he feels like he’s ready Bokuto is shamelessly begging for more. “Tetsurou, Tetsu please just – ah, just fuck me.” Kuroo crooks his fingers one more time before pulling them back and Bokuto shivers as he feels more than he sees Kuroo stand up behind him. Rough hands on his hips pull him back a little and his arms slide down slightly so that it’s easier for him to stand. The sound of Kuroo unzipping his jeans sends a shiver down his spine and Bokuto can’t help but lift his head to watch Kuroo in the mirror.

“Hey, what did I say,” Kuroo practically growls as he threads his fingers through Bokuto’s hair and pulls lightly. “Keep your eyes on yourself. I want you to see how hot you look when I fuck you, okay?” With that Kuroo presses inside, not stopping until he’s bottomed out and his hipbones are pressed snug against Bokuto’s ass.

It feels so overwhelmingly good, all Bokuto can do is gasp as the air is ripped from his lungs. Kuroo keeps one of his hands wrapped tight in his hair as he pulls back before fucking back into Bokuto without abandon. It’s rough, and it’s gonna be over ridiculously quickly, considering how hard Bokuto already is but he couldn’t give a shit when it feels this good.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes around his room, only accompanied by their laboured breathing and Bokuto blushes slightly when he realises how lewd it sounds and how his bedroom door is still wide open. He’s so lucky that his parents are both working late today.

Just like Kuroo asked Bokuto watches himself, watches how his cock bobs against his stomach with every single thrust and watches how Kuroo’s fingers creep around his waist to cling on to his garter belt almost desperately as he thrusts into Bokuto over and over again. He’s so hard that it’s starting to hurt but when he opens his mouth all that comes out is a pathetic mewl and unsurprisingly, Kuroo doesn’t understand what he’s trying to say.

The hand that’s been holding his head back, slips down to the side of his face, gently cupping his jaw just like earlier as two fingers slide into his mouth, pressing down against his tongue. Bokuto laves his tongue over them, sucking on them lewdly and moaning around them when Kuroo starts hitting his prostate on nearly every thrust.

After that it’s over relatively soon and Bokuto’s vision goes white when he finally orgasms, coming in streaks over himself and the mirror in front of him. Kuroo keeps thrusting for a while, only pulling out when he feels like he’s close. Bokuto clenches around nothing when he pulls out and whines for Kuroo, even taking one of his hands of the mirror to reach back to make sure that he’s still there, only calming down when Kuroo’s warm hand wraps around his trembling one.

“Don’t worry, I’m still here baby. I just have a request if that’s okay.” Bokuto must mumble out the right thing because Kuroo’s arms are wrapping around him and carrying him back over to the bed, carefully dropping him down onto the covers and pulling the panties back up over his hips. “Can I come on the panties? Is that okay Kou? You just look so good in them, I wanted to see what you looked like all messed up by me.”

The image of himself covered in Kuroo’s come makes Bokuto moan and he sluggishly nods his head, stretching himself out again on top of the sheets. He watches as Kuroo starts stroking himself, watches as his head tips back around a moan and feels his dick twitch valiantly where it’s tucked into the panties. It doesn’t take much longer for Kuroo to come and he does it with Bokuto’s name on his lips. His comes streaks across Bokuto’s stomach, landing on the garter and the panties and Kuroo moans at the sight, stroking himself until he can’t anymore.

Bokuto fully expects him to collapse on top of him, properly used to their post-sex cuddling so he’s surprised when Kuroo steps back from the bed and pulls his phone out of his pocket. The clicking of the camera breaks Bokuto out of his haze and he looks up confusedly at Kuroo, who swiftly tucks his phone back into his pocket and pulls his jeans and boxers back up before climbing onto the bed again.

“I needed a new phone lock screen,” is all he says in response to Bokuto’s intrigued look and Bokuto is way too tired to question him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to my girlfriend,, bc i was looking up lingerie to buy her for her birthday and i found this picture (linked at the start of the fic) and couldn't help but imagine bokuto wearing it
> 
> so thanku bby for the indirect inspiration


	32. make me bleed (rated E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: pushing boundaries (can be linked to chapter 2)
> 
> (set when they're in high school around third year)

“Fuck - fuck Tetsu, give me more,” Bokuto whines, bringing his hand up to thread his fingers through his boyfriend’s fluffy hair as he assaults his neck. Doing just as he’s asked, Kuroo bites down harder, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh at the crook of his neck before pulling back to suck and lick the already blooming hickie. It’s painful, but that’s just what Bokuto needs right now and he feels his cock harden impossibly in his boxers when Kuroo lightly nips at the sensitive mark he’s just made.

He kisses his way up Bokuto’s jaw and bites at his lower lip before licking inside his mouth. The kiss is sloppy and Kuroo’s teeth keep catching on Bokuto’s lips, which are definitely bleeding, but it’s so so perfect and all Bokuto can do is relax and give himself over to Kuroo.  He loses himself in the kiss and only remembers that he kinda needs to breathe when Kuroo pulls away to catch his own breath.

“You look like you’ve been fucking mauled,” Kuroo says, stroking his fingers over the angry red and purple bruises scattered over his neck and upper chest. There’s a hint of awe in his words, like he’s kinda proud of his work and Bokuto can’t help but jump up from the bed and run over to his mirror to get a proper look and Kuroo really wasn’t exaggerating.

On the left side of his neck there are more bruises than there is untainted skin and the right side isn’t much better. They trail down his chest, only stopping at the waistband of his boxers and Bokuto gasps when his hand comes up to press at one of them. It’s the best kind of pain, and Bokuto yearns for. He needs it. He craves it. It’s weird to think that there was once a time where he couldn’t even cope with Kuroo lightly nipping at his skin and now most of Bokuto’s wet dreams revolve around Kuroo biting him so hard that he bleeds.

“Do you reckon I could make you come just using my mouth? Like just from biting you I mean.” Kuroo sounds genuinely intrigued and Bokuto figures that there’s only one way to find out, right?

“Try it. Give me all you’ve got.”

That kicks Kuroo back into action and he jumps up from where he was sat on the bed so that he can crowd Bokuto up against the mirror, not stopping until his front is snug against Bokuto’s back. He hadn’t been able to get to this part of Bokuto’s neck before and all Kuroo can see is a blank canvas, practically drooling as he leans in to press a couple of sloppy kisses against the skin. His teeth scrape along the back of Bokuto’s neck and Kuroo revels in the shiver that runs down his back, doing it again before sucking a mark onto the pale patch of skin.

He moves his hands down to Bokuto’s waist, thumbs rubbing his hipbones soothingly as he kisses his way down Bokuto’s back, making sure to leave a smattering of hickies on the way. He tongues at the dimples that sit just above the waistline of his boxers, smiling against Bokuto’s skin when his hips buck and his back arches as he tries to push himself back against Kuroo in the hopes of getting something more.

Never one to leave his boyfriend hanging, Kuroo tugs Bokuto’s boxers down his thighs so that they’re scrunched around his knees and doesn’t hesitate to sink his teeth right into one of Bokuto’s ridiculously rounded ass cheeks. He loves Bokuto’s ass, always has and he tries to convey that in his ministrations. Bokuto lets out a choked moan when he bites down again and Kuroo pulls away, much to Bokuto’s chagrin, as a brilliant idea pops into his head.

His hands slide round Bokuto’s waist and down, squeezing his ass quickly before pulling his cheeks apart so that his hole is visible. Kuroo’s blows on it lightly, smiling as he watches Bokuto clench at the feeling before he leans in to press a chaste kiss against his rim. Bokuto shudders, his breath ragged as Kuroo’s tongue laps at his hole eagerly.

“Hey, this is – fuck, this is cheating,” Bokuto gasps, his voice already sounding thoroughly fucked. Kuroo doesn’t listen to him, instead deciding to roll his tongue and push his way inside, fucking into Bokuto with reckless abandon. His whole body is shaking at this point, a tell-tale sign that he’s close to coming and Kuroo can’t wait for Bokuto to come all over himself.

He scrapes his nails down the back of Bokuto’s thigh and pulls his mouth back to lick over the scratches he leaves behind, soothing them with his tongue. He does it again on the other leg, digging his nails in harshly but this time instead of soothing the wounds with his tongue he bites at the skin, leaving Bokuto’s skin looking red raw when he pulls back to take in his work.

Bokuto’s face is smushed against the mirror in front of him, fogged up from his laboured breathing and his hands are pressed against the wall either side. His back is arched, ass pushed outwards and his cock bobs against his stomach, precome dribbling down the underside of it. Kuroo sees all of this when he pulls back and it only serves to push him further, make him more frantic in his actions as he grows more and more desperate to make Bokuto come.

His thumb presses down lightly against Bokuto’s hole as he sets on leaving a new trail of hickies on the inside of his left thigh and Bokuto’s breath catches in his throat before he lets out a loud keen. It doesn’t take long after that for him to reach his peak, body shaking as he comes all over his stomach and the mirror in front of him. Kuroo’s free hand strokes along the side of his thigh as Bokuto’s body finally sags against the wall in front of him and slides down it so that he’s sat on the floor in front of Kuroo.

He turns around and immediately nuzzles his face against Kuroo’s chest, sighing contentedly when one of Kuroo’s hands reaches up to stroke through his hair. After a couple of minutes, when Bokuto has finally caught his breath and he feels okay enough to speak he pulls away from Kuroo but he doesn’t go far, positioning himself so that he’s straddling Kuroo’s thighs. His hand slides down to cup Kuroo through his own boxers and he keens, having completely forgotten that he hadn’t come yet.

“Fuck, please,” he moans, voice breathy as Bokuto’s hand tugs his cock out from the confines of his pants and it smacks up against his lower abdomen. “I’m so close, please Kou.”

Apparently that’s all Bokuto needs to hear because his hand is wrapping around Kuroo’s dick, squeezing lightly as he starts stroking him. He uses the precome pooled at his head to slick his way and it’s only one, two, three strokes later and Kuroo is yelling his release, coming in ropes all over Bokuto’s hand. It’s good, it always is with Bokuto and Kuroo lets out a contented noise as he watches Bokuto lick his come off his hand, sucking his fingers into his mouth one by one. Kuroo is sure that if he hadn’t just come, this sight alone would probably be enough to make him.

Eventually the pair of them climb up from the floor, roughly cleaning themselves off with one of Kuroo’s ratty t-shirts before dropping onto the bed and curling up around each other. It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking hell it's been so long i'm so so sorry guys
> 
> my life has been kind of a mess recently thanks to mocks and uni application and my tragic mental health and i know that's no excuse but it's all i've got 
> 
> anyways i hope u enjoy


	33. camboy (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: webcam/skype sex
> 
> (set when they're in their mid twenties - bokuto is staying at his families house and kuroo is at home)

Kuroo chokes out a moan when Bokuto shuffles backwards on his bed so that his whole body is visible on the laptop screen. He’s stark naked, spread out for Kuroo to see and it’s a beautiful sight even over his grainy webcam. Bokuto’s dick is hard and straining, so red it looks painful with a silver ring tucked snug around its base but Bokuto doesn’t dare touch it. Not until Kuroo says he can.

“That’s a good boy,” he purrs, watching how Bokuto shivers at the praise. “Now can you turn over for Daddy? So that your perky little ass is properly on show for me, okay?” Bokuto nods shakily before following Kuroo’s directions and he has to tighten the grip he has on the base of his dick because his boyfriend is _so_ submissive when he wants to be and it’s hot as fuck.

His new position allows Kuroo to properly look at the plug that’s tucked snug in Bokuto’s ass and he’d be drooling right now if he didn’t have a role to stick to. He stays quiet for maybe a minute and Bokuto reacts just how he expects, whining over the attention he’s getting. “Please Daddy, please do something,” Bokuto begs and how can Kuroo say no when his boyfriend asks so nicely?

“You’ve been such a good boy, how about you take that plug out and find something to fuck yourself with,” Kuroo suggests and he’s honestly never seen Bokuto move so quickly. He dashes off screen, no doubt to rummage around in his wardrobe to find his box of toys, skilfully hidden from his prying siblings before he’s popping back onto screen, box in hand and climbing back into position.

His fingers go back to tease around the rim of his ass, pressing down lightly next to the plug before pulling it out slightly and hissing under his breath. Bokuto doesn’t waste to much however, too afraid of upsetting Kuroo to stall so he pulls out of the plug and drops it onto the bedsheets next to him as he busies himself with picking a toy. The feeling of suddenly being empty is distracting though and it takes him longer than usual to pick, too distracted by the feeling of his hole clenching around nothing.

“C’mon, hurry up. Daddy wants to see something soon.” Kuroo tries to keep his voice stable but it’s hard to hide how affected he is, especially when his dick keeps twitching in his grip.

Finally, Bokuto pulls out what’s got to be his favourite vibrator, the one he’s had since they were teenagers and Kuroo’s body is practically shaking with excitement. It’s been a whole week since he’s seen Bokuto and when they usually fuck at least once a day, it's a looong time to be separated so Kuroo can’t blame himself for wanting this so badly. Even if he isn’t there with Bokuto, he can still have fun with him.

He watches in eager anticipation as Bokuto uncaps the lube, liberally pouring it over the toy before bringing it back and teasing it around his hole before pressing it inside slightly. Bokuto chokes out a moan as he pushes it inside deeper and he doesn’t stop until the length is fit snug inside of him, the tip just grazing his prostate and his whole body shakes. It’s getting hard to hold himself up and Bokuto lets his body drop down to the bed, so that his face is pressed against the sheets.

It’s hot, watching Bokuto lose himself over the smallest things and Kuroo growls, slowly stroking himself with his left hand whilst he uses his right to push his hair out from his face. He didn’t think his computer was quality enough to pick up the sound but apparently it does because Bokuto is moaning loudly, suddenly pulling the vibrator all the way out before fucking it back into himself. “Aah, Daddy sorry, I’ll go quicker daddy,” he whimpers, voice breathy as his whole body moves as he thrusts in and out of himself.

Kuroo can see where Bokuto’s dick is still bobbing up against his stomach and he desperately wants to watch Bokuto come but good boys have to wait for their rewards. He tells Bokuto as much and his whole body keens, his hand speeding up impossibly. He’s just about to ask Bokuto to turn on the toy when the sound of buzzing starts coming through his speakers and Kuroo smiles at his boyfriends weird ability to read his mind.

The new sensation of the vibrations brings Bokuto to an all new high and his back arches obscenely as he presses the toy against his prostate again and again and again. The sounds he’s letting out are better than any porno Kuroo has ever watched and it doesn’t take long for him to come all over himself when he starts fucking into his fist. Kuroo lets out a guttural moan when he orgasms, eyes closing and head tipping back as he lets the feeling wash over his body.

He’s still hazy when his eyes open again and Bokuto is still fucking himself on screen and he’s been so good, so good and Kuroo just has to reward him.

“Take the ring off baby and turn over because Daddy wants to see you come all over yourself,” he says, voice stern despite still riding the high of his own orgasm. Bokuto wastes no time in following Kuroo’s requests, flipping himself and shuffling so that his back is pressed up against his headboard before reaching forwards to tug the laptop a little closer to give Kuroo a better view.

He groans as he takes the ring off, dick way too sensitive after being left for so long. His whole body jerks when he finally wraps a hand around himself and it doesn’t take long for him to come, two, three, four more strokes and his whole body is shaking from his orgasm. The vibrator is still on, stroking against his walls as his back arches and he comes in ropes across his stomach. Some of it even lands on his chin and Bokuto would care but he’s so tired and all he can do is collapse back against the bed, panting heavily.

“You did so good baby. So good for Daddy. It’s only two more days until you come home and then Daddy can reward you properly, do you think you can wait?”

Bokuto nods sleepily, already dozing slightly and Kuroo decides to let him sleep, knowing that Bokuto will call him again when he wakes up later. “I love you. Sleep well Koutarou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa i broke up from sixth form today i'm so excited to catch up on my sleep
> 
> fun fact: i lowkey hate christmas aahahahaha kms


	34. someone's eager (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: wall sex
> 
> (set like second/third year of uni idk)

Kuroo chuckles into Bokuto’s mouth as he slams him back against the apartment door. “Someone’s eager, huh?”

Bokuto doesn’t reply, busying himself with kissing a trail along Kuroo’s jaw and down his neck. There are still marks left there from last night and Bokuto makes sure to pay them attention, nibbling the bruise skin gently before sucking it into his mouth. It feels more than good and Kuroo really doesn’t want to have to stop in but they’re still in the corridor of their apartment system and Kuroo really doesn’t want someone to find them like this, especially when they’re both so clearly hard in their jeans.

He fumbles around in his pockets, trying to find his keys and he makes an appreciative noise against Bokuto’s head when he does. “C’mon Kou, let’s take this inside,” Kuroo pants, bringing his free hand up to push at Bokuto’s shoulder. He makes a discontented hum, but pulls away enough so that Kuroo can turn around to unlock the front door. It doesn’t stop him from nosing at the back of Kuroo’s neck though, stepping forwards until he’s pressed fully against his back and he moans against Kuroo’s skin as he grinds his dick against him.

Unsurprisingly, it takes Kuroo a little longer than usual to unlock the door but when he does Bokuto wastes no time in pushing him inside and right back against the front door. At least this time they’re in the safety of their own apartment, Kuroo guesses.

Instead of going back to his place at Kuroo’s neck Bokuto instead drops to his knees and leans in to nuzzle his cheek against Kuroo’s dick where it’s tenting his jeans. It shouldn’t be hot but Jesus Christ it is and Kuroo inhales a shaky breath when Bokuto finally goes to unbutton his jeans. He only pulls them down to his knees and then his boxers too and it’s almost embarrassing to watch how his cock bobs up against his stomach but he’s quickly distracted when Bokuto takes his tip into his mouth and suckles lightly.

Kuroo’s hands immediately reach out for Bokuto’s head and he threads his fingers through his hair. Bokuto takes more of him in and Kuroo inadvertently tugs on his hair as his head falls back against the door. Bokuto doesn’t seem to mind however, in fact given the way he moans around his cock Kuroo thinks he’s probably found something good. He does it again, tugging lightly to test the waters and it gives an even better reaction than before, making Bokuto’s whole body jerk as he lets out a whine.

He makes to do it again but Bokuto chooses then to sink all the way down, not stopping until his nose is pressed against the fine hairs at Kuroo’s base and his throat is clenching around his dick. It’s overwhelming to say the least and Kuroo practically sobs when Bokuto swallows around him and stays there for as long as he can. Eventually he has to pull off, but he merely takes another gulp of breath before he’s back down, repeating his motions.

Bokuto does it a couple more times before Kuroo is tapping him on the shoulder, a tell-tale sign that he’s nearing orgasm and Bokuto hums in acknowledgment. He pulls back and tongues Kuroo’s slit, taking the small amount of pre-come there into his mouth before going down to suck and lick at the base of Kuroo’s dick and down to his balls.

Kuroo’s whole body is shake from his need to come and when Bokuto leans back on his heels and opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out Kuroo takes that as his cue to wrap his own hand around his cock and start jerking. It doesn’t take long, it never does when he’s with Bokuto and soon enough his come is painting a picture across Bokuto’s face.

It takes a couple of seconds for Kuroo to come back to himself after that and when he looks down again Bokuto is looking way too pleased with himself as he pulls a finger through the come dripping down his cheeks onto his neck. He makes sure to catch Kuroo’s eyes as he sucks his finger into his mouth, letting out an exaggerated moan and tipping his head back in faux pleasure at the taste. Kuroo doesn’t even care that he’s being extra right now because he looks hot as fuck and it’s making his dick twitch valiantly.

He quickly tug his boxers and jeans up, tucking himself back in before reaching out for Bokuto’s hand and tugging him up too so that he’s standing in front of him. He’s visibly hard in his jeans and Kuroo can’t hide how desperate he is to get his hands on him, walking Bokuto backwards until they hit the wall just next to their bedroom and oh, how the roles have been reversed.

Kuroo’s hand slides down Bokuto’s body, and his fingers deftly unbutton his jeans, making quick work of getting them out of the way. There’s a small wet spot on the front of Bokuto’s boxers where his dick has been pressing against them and Kuroo wants to lick it, wants to taste it but he also just wants to get his hands on him and that want wins.

His fingers slip into his boxers, not even bothering to pull them down and they wrap around the base of his cock, squeezing lightly before he starts stroking him. Bokuto is warm under his touch, twitching whenever Kuroo so much as breathes in his direction and it’s good but it could be so much better. He pulls his hand back, ignoring Bokuto’s whining and brings it up to Bokuto’s mouth. “Lick.”

Bokuto very quickly gets the idea and starts lapping at the palm of his hand eagerly, only stopping when Kuroo pulls away and takes his cock back into his grip. It’s much nicer now, his hand sliding easier and given the moan Bokuto lets out he probably agrees. Kuroo leans forwards to press a trail of kisses up Bokuto’s neck as he speeds up his movements, nipping gently just underneath his jaw and smiling against his skin when Bokuto keens.

“I’m fuck – I’m close Tetsu, please I’m gonna come,” Bokuto chokes out, panting heavily against Kuroo’s neck and Kuroo does all that he can to get Bokuto to his peak. He’s using pre-come to slick his hand now and he speeds up his hand, not caring how rough he is as he bites down into the sensitive skin at the crook of his neck. It’s a matter of seconds before Bokuto’s body is freezing under his own, back going taut as his orgasm wracks through his body and he comes all over Kuroo’s hand with a sob of his name.

The sound of his panting fills the room and Kuroo carefully tucks him back into his boxers and tugs up his jeans before bringing his hand up to his mouth and sucking the come off his fingers. The taste isn’t great but it’s also not bad and it’s definitely worth the wide-eyed look Bokuto shoots him. “Fuckin’ hell, you look so hot when you do that I think my dick just tried to get hard again.” His voice is still soft and raspy from deep throating Kuroo and it turns out more cute than anything. Kuroo can’t stop himself from laughing and he has to lean forwards to kiss away the pout that appears on his face before stepping back and turning towards the kitchen.

“C’mon, I’m hungry and we have Weekly Idol episodes to catch up on.” Bokuto sighs but Kuroo knows that he’s excited on the inside because he’s been talking about Hani and Heechul’s last episode all week.

“As long as we get to make ramen the way I like it this time.”

“Okay babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so so so so sorry this is so late but ive been struggling lately with life tbh (i wont go into the details but lets just say i cant wait until i can move away from home)
> 
> i hope u enjoy this and ima try and update a lil more frequently but i make no promises bc everythings unstable atm


	35. claim me, i'm yours (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: no foreplay 
> 
> (set when they're in their mid twenties)

Bokuto lets out a deep moan as he rubs his fingers around the edge of the plug, even though it’s firmly seating in Kuroo’s ass and not his own. He pulls it out slightly, watching in awe as Kuroo’s rim stretches around the wider parts of it before slamming it back inside. Kuroo’s whole body shakes and he’s so desperate for Bokuto to be inside him, he cants his hips up and presses his ass back towards Bokuto.

“You’ve really had this in all day?” Bokuto asks, unable to hide the wonder in his voice and Kuroo’s whines in response, his whole body squirming against the sheets as Bokuto twists the plug inside of him. “You’re such a little slut, aren’t you? Can’t believe you sat through your whole lecture with this in. I bet you were just thinking about me filling you up with my cock the whole time weren’t you?”

The mewl that Kuroo lets out basically confirms his thought and Bokuto teases for a little longer but he’s just as desperate as Kuroo is and soon enough it becomes too much. Bokuto moves so that he’s properly kneeling behind Kuroo and rests one hand on his hip as he fully pulls the butt plug out from him before dropping it down to the bed sheets. He grabs the lube from the bedside table and dribbles a generous amount onto his cock, stroking himself a couple of times before he’s lining his head up with Kuroo’s whole and taking a deep breath in before he slides inside.

Kuroo’s breath hitches as Bokuto presses inside him, not stopping until he’s pressed right up against Kuroo’s ass and he tries to catch his breath, he really does, but Bokuto is pulling all the way out and Kuroo screams.

Right from the start, Bokuto’s pace is brutal. The headboard of their bed is rattling against the wall with every thrust and Kuroo silently prays that their neighbours are out because they can’t deal with getting another noise complaint from their complex’s manager. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes around their room and Kuroo can’t stop the litany of swears he lets out when Bokuto starts grinding against his prostate.

Bokuto’s hands are digging into the soft skin at Kuroo’s hips, no doubt that he’s gonna leave bruises on either side and Kuroo loves it. Loves how Bokuto is consuming him. Loves how Bokuto is wrecking him, only so he can put him all back together later with soft words whispered in his ears and even softer kisses pressed all over his body.  

When he bites down at the nape of Kuroo’s neck it’s all over and he screams out Bokuto’s name as he shoots all over his chest and the sheets underneath him. Bokuto keeps on fucking him through it, hips speeding up impossibly as he grows desperate to reach his own high and when he does it feels like he’s floating, up in the stars above them.

His come paints Kuroo’s walls, claiming him as his own and he doesn’t stop moving his hips until Kuroo whines from overstimulation. Only then does he collapse down to the bed, cock slipping out from Kuroo as he goes, who whines at the sudden loss. Bokuto grabs his discarded tshirt from earlier and roughly cleans up the pair of them, but he knows that they both need proper showers. Especially Kuroo, who currently has come dribbling down the backs of his thighs.

“C’mon Tetsurou, we need to get clean,” Bokuto coos, pressing a gentle kiss just behind Kuroo’s ear as he leans down to scoop his boyfriend up from the bed. Kuroo’s way too tired to complain about being held like this and instead he curls into Bokuto’s chest, lifting his arms up to wrap around Bokuto’s neck.

They end up sitting on the floor of the bath with the shower raining down on them as Bokuto slowly cleans Kuroo’s body, his hair, getting him ready for a proper sleep and Kuroo lets him. Just lies back, body limp as Bokuto cares for him. It’s domestic bliss and they love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet again I apologise for the rlly long wait i just... afjkdkjshgdjd life is 
> 
> ..BUT i'm going to korea on Friday for a holiday with my best friend so life is looking up !! we're going to the gaon awards and i'm gonna see exo and nct and twice and got7 and so many more and i'm so so happy rn


	36. hey hot stuff (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: pain play
> 
> (set when they're in their 20's)

Bokuto hisses when a drop of candle wax falls onto his chest. The heat sends a sharp pain right through his body and even as the wax starts to cool down and harden it sends tingles through the surrounding area of skin. It shouldn’t feel good, it really shouldn’t and yet Bokuto’s dick twitches when more wax splashes against his skin and the moan he lets out isn’t entirely due to the pain.

Kuroo shakes the candle a little, just enough to shake some of the rivulets sliding down the side of the candle down onto Bokuto’s chest and the reaction he gets is amazing. The whine Bokuto lets out is hot as fuck and when it’s paired with the blissful look on his face and the wet spot starting to spread on his boxers Kuroo can barely contain himself.

Whilst Bokuto isn’t restrained he’d been strictly told not to touch himself and he’s desperately trying to follow that order, his hands clawing at the bedsheets as he resists the urge to palm himself through his boxers. He lets out a needy moan when Kuroo’s free hand trails across his chest and picks carefully at some of the hardened wax there. Pain shoots through his body whenever Kuroo manages to pull a bit of it off and there are tears starting to pool at the corners of his eyes and Kuroo would be worried about his boyfriend if it wasn’t for his hard cock, nudging against the back of his thigh.

“Do you like this huh?” Kuroo asks, bringing the candle closer to Bokuto’s chest so that a larger glob of wax can drop onto his skin. His boyfriend hisses in response and Kuroo slaps him on the side of his thigh. “Use your words Koutarou. Tell me how much you like it. Tell me how much of a little slut you are.”

Bokuto’s eyes slip shut at the nickname and he whines. Kuroo slaps him again when he doesn’t reply and that finally kicks him into action.

“I love it, I love it so much so so much. Feels so good but I need you to touch me. P – please touch me Tetsurou I need it. I need you.” Bokuto’s voice is broken as he speaks and so so desperate and Kuroo was planning to tease for a bit longer but he can’t be bothered anymore. All he wants is to make Bokuto feel good.

He shakes the remaining wax onto Bokuto’s chest before blowing out the candle and Bokuto’s whole body arches at the sensation. The line between pain and pleasure has become blurred and Bokuto is so hard in his boxers he doesn’t even know what he really wants anymore, just knows that he needs something. Anything.

Kuroo seems to understand this because suddenly his hand is sliding inside Bokuto’s boxers and his fingers are wrapping around the base of his cock whilst his other hand continues to pick at the dried wax on his chest. Everything happens at once, it’s so overwhelming and it only takes three, four, five strokes before Bokuto is choking out a moan and coming all over Kuroo’s hand and his own stomach.

There are tear tracks running down his cheeks and the skin across his chest is red raw where the wax had dripped onto it but the lazy smile spread across Bokuto’s face contradicts all of that. He hums once his breathing has finally gone back to normal and he sits up to tug Kuroo into a tight hug, inevitably smearing the come on his stomach all over Kuroo’s t-shirt but he couldn’t care less.

“Thankyou,” he murmurs against Kuroo’s neck, pressing a couple of gentle kisses against the skin there before pulling back to press a similarly chaste kiss against Kuroo’s lips. “I wasn’t sure whether I’d like that or not but you made me feel so good, just like usual. Thankyou for putting up with my weird kinks. I love you.”

Kuroo can’t help but smile. Bokuto has a tendency to get ridiculously sappy after his orgasms and it looks like today is no exception. “I love you too Koutarou. And let’s be honest, most of your kinks end up being mutual so am I really putting up with them?”

Bokuto doesn’t answer that, just humming as he wraps his arms tighter around Kuroo’s waist and he guesses that’s a good enough answer for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hfsjfkshdgf hi again i am not dead just rlly rlly close  
>  \- hope u enjoyeth this chaptereth lmao byeth


	37. morning glory (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: morning sex
> 
> (set when they're in uni)

It’s a well-known fact that Bokuto almost never wakes up before Kuroo does. In all the years they’ve been together Bokuto can count all the times it’s happened before on one finger and he’s pretty sure they were all times when he was going away to visit his family for the holidays and he’d decided to let Kuroo stay in bed until he had to get up. They’re both lazy but Kuroo’s need for sleep could never rival Bokuto’s, who would willingly spend whole days sleeping if he could.

So when Bokuto’s eyes blink open and he finds Kuroo still curled up next to him, happily mumbling in his sleep it’s safe to see he’s more than a little surprised. A quick glance at the clock on their bedside table tells him that it’s almost 10am and that just makes this situation even more surreal. Normally on Saturday’s Kuroo woke up stupidly early (read: 8am) to jog around the block a couple times and Bokuto is confused but he’s not gonna let this opportunity pass him by.

Carefully he slides under the duvet, moving slowly so as not to wake up Kuroo and he crawls down so the he’s knelt inbetween Kuroo’s legs. Bokuto’s always wanted to wake Kuroo up like this and he licks his lips as his hands creep up to tug Kuroo’s boxers down just enough for his cock to spring out. He’s already a little hard, just like Bokuto expected and it makes his life just that little bit easier.

His fingers ghost across the underside of Kuroo’s cock, just giving the slightest touch but it still twitches at the contact and Kuroo whines a little in his sleep, head rolling across his pillow when Bokuto does it again.

He doesn’t intend to tease for long, too desperate to have his lips wrapped around Kuroo’s cock and when Kuroo moans Bokuto’s name under his breath that motivates him even more and he leans down to press a sloppy kiss, just underneath the head of Kuroo’s cock.

Kuroo’s whole body twitches but when Bokuto looks up he’s still asleep and happily unaware of what’s going on so Bokuto presses on and sucks Kuroo’s head into his mouth, suckling lightly before taking him in deeper and it’s easy for him to slip into a rhythm. Bokuto loves sucking cock, he always has and he lets himself go as Kuroo’s cock nudges against the back of his throat. Both his thumbs are clenched tightly in his fists in an attempt to keep his gag reflex at bay and miraculously it works.

Bokuto can’t help but hum around Kuroo’s length as he deepthroats him more and more and the vibrations pass through Kuroo’s entire body, startling the boy awake as he lets out a choked off moan. The first thing he registers is the wet heat surrounding his dick and he’s convinced he’s still dreaming when he’s eyes meet Bokuto’s as he sucks down to his base.

Kuroo is the first to break the eye contact, his head falling back onto the pillow when Bokuto swallows around his length and almost on instinct his hands come down to grasp at Bokuto’s hair. He pulls sharply at Bokuto’s hair when his teeth graze against the sensitive skin on the underside of his cock but all it does is make Bokuto moan around his length, sending shivers throughout Kuroo’s whole body.

He lets out a quiet whine when Bokuto pulls off his dick, already missing the contact but he’s totally fine with it when he feels Bokuto’s tongue pressing against the sensitive skin just behind his balls. Kuroo lifts his knees up as Bokuto’s tongue reaches back further and he knows what’s coming but it doesn’t stop him from practically yelling out Bokuto’s name when his tongue circles around his hole. Kuroo’s hips buck against his boyfriend’s face as he shamelessly fucks into him with his tongue and it’s not long before he can feel his orgasm starting to build.

It’s like Bokuto senses this or something because one of his hands moves from where it was resting on Kuroo’s hip to start stroking his cock again and Kuroo keens at the feeling. All he can hear is his own breathing and the lewd slurping sounds coming from Bokuto and when paired with the hand on his cock and the tongue in his ass it’s way too much and suddenly Kuroo’s orgasm is hitting him like a truck.

He lets out a ragged yell of Bokuto’s name as he comes in streaks all over his own stomach and chest , body arching off the bed as he does so and it takes a while for him to come down after that. When he finally comes to, Bokuto is wiping him down with a warm flannel and Kuroo reaches out lazily to pull his boyfriend down for a kiss.

“Good morning baby,” Bokuto murmurs against his lips, smiling at the contented grin spread across Kuroo’s face.

“Good fucking morning indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u get two chapters bc i feel rlly bad abt being gone for so long im a shit author
> 
> all ive written since i got back from korea is kpop fics so if ur into that hit up my profile (it's mostly nct but shh)


	38. sometimes soft is good (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: i love you
> 
> set when they're in uni

Bokuto fucking _hates_ Mondays. His day starts at 8am with a three hour economics lecture followed by a two hour revision session with the other sports majors in the library and then his weekly catch up meeting with his tutor. To top that all off, evening practice runs almost every night and whilst most members don’t have to attend all of them, as team captain Bokuto is expected to attend every single one which sucks ass.

Most weeks he ends up falling asleep on his bus ride back to their apartment and today is no exception. Just like usual he wakes up just as the bus comes to his stop and he frantically jumps up, pressing the button a couple times just so the driver knows that he’s coming before running of the bus, shouting a ‘thankyou’ over his shoulder.

The lift is still out of order so he slowly makes his way up the four flights of stairs, dragging his feet as if they were coated in cement until finally he’s at the door. His keys are buried somewhere in the bottom of his rucsac so he knocks on the door and waits, praying Kuroo isn’t in the shower or something.

Fortunately, luck is on his side tonight as the door swings open within maybe a minute and the first thing Bokuto notices is the sweet smell of Chinese food. He can’t stop the moan that’s ripped from his throat just at the thought of having takeaway and Kuroo laughs at him as he pulls him inside.

“I know how much you hate Monday’s and I decided that you deserved a treat,” Kuroo says as he takes Bokuto’s bags from him and dumps them by the sofa. The table is all set up, almost covered in plastic containers and Bokuto’s eyes close in bliss, his mouth watering at the sight.

“Kuroo, I fucking love you,” he says, stepping forwards to grab a plate from the side to start serving himself. He expects Kuroo to be right by his side but when he turns around he finds him still standing by the sofa, mouth hanging open. There’s a faint blush dusting his cheeks and Bokuto racks his brain to think about what could’ve caused this and – oh. Bokuto just said he loved Kuroo. Like, out-loud and everything. He feels his own face warm up at the thought and carefully puts his plate down on the table before he drops it.

The apartment falls silent as they stand there, blushing at each other like a pair of smitten pre-teens who just confessed to each other and Kuroo can’t help but laugh because they’ve been together for like two years now and they still get this flustered around each other sometimes. He’s still giggling under his breath as he walks up to Bokuto and wraps himself around his boyfriend, pressing his face into the crook of Bokuto’s neck.

“I love you too Koutarou. I love you so much, fuck.” His words are muffled slightly where his face is pressed against Bokuto’s skin but he still gets the message and he can’t help but laugh too because this might be the happiest moment of his life and he saw EXO that one time. Somehow Kuroo’s confession of love is a hundred thousand times better than seeing any Korean boy band will ever be and Bokuto honestly never imagined that that would be the case. It’s funny how things work out.

He’s pulled out of his musings when he feels Kuroo’s lips pressing a careful kiss just underneath his jaw and he leaves a trail of them across Bokuto’s neck before moving back up to claim his lips. The kiss is nothing like their usual ones: it’s unhurried, calm and everything Bokuto needs. They kiss languidly for what feels like hours but in reality can only have been around ten minutes before Kuroo is pulling away and Bokuto’s head is spinning. He drags Kuroo through their apartment, abandoning their dinner in favour of flopping down onto their bed.

Kuroo pulls his jumper over his head before he climbs over Bokuto, situating himself inbetween his spread legs before leaning down again to chase Bokuto’s lips for even more kisses. After a couple of minutes he can feel that Bokuto is starting to get hard, but there’s still no urgency in his movements. Normally he’d be desperate for some kind of touch from Kuroo but right now he’s acting like he’s got all the time in the world as he happily licks his way into Kuroo’s mouth and sucks on his tongue.

They almost forget that breathing is a thing until Kuroo pulls away, taking in a deep gasp almost as soon as their lips part and he giggles as Bokuto mirrors him. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he mumbles as he leans down to kiss his way down Bokuto’s neck. He emphasises every confession with a kiss and it’s not long before Bokuto is writhing underneath him, body shaking when Kuroo’s teeth scrape against his skin teasingly before sinking in.

He leaves a couple of marks littered across Bokuto’s neck before sliding down his body so that his mouth is just above the waist of his jeans. Bokuto smiles down at Kuroo as he presses gentle kisses against his navel and his hands thread through Kuroo’s hair almost instinctively. He lets out the neediest whine when Kuroo nuzzles against his cock and even through his jeans the friction feels amazing.

It’s even better when Kuroo eagerly tugs his jeans out and wraps a hand around his base, not even giving Bokuto a second to get his bearings before his tongue is darting out to lick at his head. Kuroo laps at the precome that’s already starting to leak from Bokuto’s slit, making sure he’s gotten all of it before taking Bokuto’s head into his mouth and sucking lightly.

Bokuto’s hands tighten in Kuroo’s hair and his eyes fall shut when Kuroo slowly swallows him down. He doesn’t stop until Bokuto hits the back of his throat and he holds himself there until he can’t breathe anymore, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He pulls off to take a deep breath before leaning back in for more. Similarly to what he’d done earlier, he kisses his way down the side of Bokuto’s length, saying ‘I love you’ after every touch of his lips and Bokuto truly has ascended to heaven.

It doesn’t take long for him to come after that; he always comes way too soon when Kuroo gets emotional on him like this but he doesn’t mind because the orgasms are always the best. He almost chokes on his spit when his orgasm finally wracks through his body, and he watches through lidded eyes as Kuroo swallows down everything that he has to give.

His fingers retract from Kuroo’s hair and move to his shoulders, pulling him back up so that Bokuto can press their lips together and he really shouldn’t love the way he can taste himself in Kuroo’s mouth but here he is, happily lapping it all up. When Kuroo pulls away, Bokuto lies back down against the bed and pulls his shirt up so it’s gathered underneath his armpits. He knows just what Kuroo wants and Kuroo loves it.

It doesn’t take him long, tugging his cock three, four, five times before he’s coming in ropes across Bokuto’s already stained stomach. It’s good, so good and Kuroo pants heavily as he collapses to the side of Bokuto, snuggling right up to his side.

“I really love you Koutarou. It’s gross as fuck but I can’t imagine being with anybody that isn’t you.”

“That is really gross,” Bokuto replies, his voice still a little breathy and Kuroo huffs as he hits him on the shoulder. “But yeah, I guess I feel the same way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was originally just gonna post this is a 500w drabble but i somehow puked out another 800w so here ya go i guess


	39. just like teenagers (rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: dry humping
> 
> set when they're in their mid 20's

Almost as soon as the elevator doors close, Bokuto is on him, mashing their lips together as he pushes them back against the wall. Kuroo moans at his boyfriend’s sudden actions and Bokuto takes that his opportunity to lick his way into his mouth, pressing their tongues together before licking across the roof of his mouth. His hands come up to cup Kuroo’s cheeks as the kiss grows sloppier and by the time the elevator stops at their floor they’re both breathing heavily.

They stumble out into the corridor, not even making it to their apartment door before Bokuto is pushing him back up against the wall and burying his face in his neck. He bites and nips at the skin, sucking a bruise just underneath his jaw and Kuroo can’t take this anymore. If Bokuto carries on the way he is they’re going to end up fucking right here in the corridor and he doesn’t think their neighbours will like that so much.

He slides out from underneath Bokuto and grabs his wrist, dragging him down towards their door forcefully. It takes him a minute or so to unlock the door, thanks to Bokuto reattaching himself to the back of Kuroo’s neck and they almost fall into their apartment when the door finally does open. Kuroo has enough wits about him to kick the door closed before Bokuto is kissing him again and all sensible thought flies out the window.

Somehow they make it to the bedroom without pulling away from each other and Kuroo yelps when his legs hit the bedframe and he falls back. Bokuto laughs at him for a second but then he’s crawling inbetween his legs and pressing their bodies together and Kuroo chokes on his spit because _fuck_ , that feels good. He rolls his hips up, whining into Bokuto’s mouth when their dicks press together. Quickly, they fall into a rhythm and with every roll of Bokuto’s hips Kuroo feels his orgasm get closer and closer.

When Bokuto’s mouth moves down to his neck, trailing kisses along his jaw and up behind his ear Kuroo almost loses it. His back arches when Bokuto bites at the shell of his ear and he mewls as Bokuto sucks at the small stud in his lobe. Kuroo’s hands stroke at Bokuto’s back, pulling his t-shirt up so that he can get at the supple skin underneath and he sinks his nails into the skin, undoubtedly leaving large scratch marks near his shoulders when Bokuto rolls his hips just right.

They should probably take their clothes off, or at least pull their pants down a little, but Kuroo can’t bring himself to stop them. He wraps his hands around the nape of Bokuto’s neck and tilts his head to the side so that he’s got better access to his neck and Bokuto utilises it. Without warning his teeth sink in to the crook of Kuroo’s neck, biting hard enough that Kuroo feels like skin break and then his body is freezing up as his orgasm washes over him. He lets out a guttural moan as he comes in his pants, still bucking up to match Bokuto’s thrusts and his eyes slip closed as everything goes a little fuzzy around the edges.

In the throes of his orgasm, he just about notices when Bokuto comes, his hips stuttering against Kuroo’s before he’s collapsing down against him. They lie there for what feels like hours before Kuroo starts to lose the feeling in his legs and he pushes Bokuto off of him. He lets out a huff when he hits the mattress, rolling over to look up at the ceiling with a contented look on his face. It’s not until he moves that is truly sets in that Kuroo just came in his pants like a fucking teenager and he winces at the feeling of come drying against his skin as he stumbles towards their bathroom.

He doesn’t even try to clean off his boxers, just throwing them into the wash basket with the rest of his clothes before turning on the shower and sticking his head back into the bedroom. “How does a round of shower sex sound to you?” he asks and Bokuto has never gotten out of bed so fast in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im off school for two weeks wahooo i cant wait to spend all my time sleeping and playing ffxv and overwatch lmao


	40. peep show (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: getting caught
> 
> (set in their last year of high school)

Bokuto giggles as Kuroo pushes him back up against the lockers. His hands roam over Bokuto’s body and underneath his jersey, teasing at his waist and his stomach before sliding round to slip inside the back of his shorts. Kuroo’s hands fit perfectly over Bokuto’s ass, this was something they’d learnt relatively early in their relationship and Kuroo absolutely loved it, and he squeezes it tightly in his grip as he presses a trail sloppy kisses to the underside of his jaw.

“Kuroo, I really don’t think we have time for this,” Bokuto says though the way he tilts his head to the side so Kuroo can have better access to his neck tells him that he doesn’t really want to stop. His giggles turn into soft moans when Kuroo starts sucking on his neck and he brings a hand up to his mouth in an attempt to muffle his moans, just in case anybody walks past the locker room.

He knows that he should push Kuroo away; Fukurodani’s next match is in less than 20 minutes and as captain, really, he should be with the team already, prepping their game plan. He shouldn’t have even let Kuroo pull him in to the locker room with him but hey, he’s only 18 and the mere thought of getting to make out with his boyfriend is enough to make him drop everything and follow. Kuroo’s still kissing and sucking at Bokuto’s neck when he musters up enough strength to push Kuroo back just a little and the taller boy pouts down at him

“Ten minutes, you have ten minutes,” he says and Kuroo’s expression morphs into a smirk, all cat like and predatory and Bokuto can’t supress the shiver that runs down his back when Kuroo drops to his knees. His hands come down to rest at the backs of his thighs, just underneath his ass and he leans forward to nuzzle at Bokuto’s half hard dick through his shorts.

All Kuroo is doing is rubbing his cheek against his cock and it shouldn’t be as hot as Bokuto is finding it. He lets out a choked moan when Kuroo mouths his length through the fabric and his dick twitches in its confines when Kuroo’s swipes his tongue across his growing bulge.

Bokuto doesn’t even realise that he’s moaning, begging for more until Kuroo is moving up to kiss and tongue at his navel whilst he tugs his shorts and boxers down in one. He hisses when his cock bobs free and slams his head back against the lockers when Kuroo wraps a tight hand around his base and licks across his slit, gathering the precome that’s already started to gather there and swallowing it with an exaggerated moan. Kuroo looks up at Bokuto, pinching his thigh to catch his attention and only when he locks eyes with his boyfriend does he slowly start to swallow his cock down.

Hands slide through Kuroo’s hair, tangling themselves in his unruly locks before pulling sharply and Kuroo whines around Bokuto’s length, sending vibrations through the entirety of Bokuto’s body. The moan he lets out is way too loud, considering the situation they’re in right now and Bokuto reluctantly pulls one of his hands free from Kuroo’s hair so that he can use it to try and muffle the noises he’s making.

It only gets worse when Kuroo starts to bob his head, firmly dragging his tongue along the underside of his cock everytime he pulls up and Bokuto’s eyes nearly roll into the back of his head when the head of his cock presses against the back of Kuroo’s throat. He’s going to come embarrassingly quickly, if Kuroo keeps this up and Bokuto tugs on his hair, fully intent of letting his boyfriend know when all of a sudden everything falls to shit.

The tell-tale sound of the locker room door creaking open echoes around the room and Kuroo doesn’t even have time to pull himself off of Bokuto’s cock before someone screams and Bokuto wants to die. Tanaka and Tsukishima are staring at them, both in differing levels of stress at the situation and Bokuto does the first thing he can think of, shoving at Kuroo’s shoulders so he falls backwards onto the floor. The way his cock bobs up against his stomach is almost comical and Kuroo can’t help but giggle at the way Tanaka’s eyes bulge as they watch the movement.

“Really? You decided that the public locker room was the best place for you to do this?” Tsukishima asks, sounding beyond done with the pair of them. Kuroo shrugs his shoulders as he pushes himself up to his feet, not feeling an ounce apologetic as he steps towards his boyfriend and tugs his shorts back up for him.

Beside him, Tanaka is still spluttering, eyes flitting around the room frantically as he tries to process what actually just happened and Kuroo almost feels bad for the guy. Except, he realises that it’s only Tsukki and Tanaka that have made their way into the locker room, with the rest of Karasuno nowhere else to be seen and Kuroo’s trademark smirk spreads across his face.

“Well you two aren’t much better. What exactly did you come in here for?” Kuroo asks, revelling in the panic that spreads across Tanaka’s face. Tsukishima just sighs and tugs at his team mates collar to get him to stop fidgeting before turning back to Kuroo.

“We’re going to hide out in a _cubicle_ and make out,” Tsukishima replies unashamedly. “We aren’t heathens like you too, who just get it out in the open where anyone can see. C’mon Ryuu.” Tsukishima grabs Tanaka’s hand in his, tugging him across the locker room towards the bathroom and Kuroo wolf whistles when he hears the lock of one of the cubicles slide shut.

When he turns back around, Bokuto is pouting up at him and Kuroo can’t help himself from leaning in for a kiss. One turns into two which turns into three and soon enough Kuroo is trying to crowd Bokuto up against the lockers again. This time though, his boyfriend doesn’t let him, instead pushing him away and side stepping away a little and this time it’s Kuroo’s turn to pout.

“Seriously Tetsu, I’m gonna be late and Akaashi is gonna kill me. We are one hundred percent continuing this later though okay? Okay, good now I gotta go before I make this any worse than it already is.” And with that he’s gone, leaving Kuroo alone in the locker room.

He stays stood in place for another minute or so, thinking about what to do know when a moan breaks him out of his thoughts, “Fuck Kei, do that again,” and Kuroo shivers because hearing Tanaka moan really wasn’t on the list of things he ever wanted to hear. That’s enough to get him going and he shouts out _‘stay safe kids’_ before pushing open the doors and heading back towards the gym. If he can’t make out with his boyfriend, he may as well go and watch him play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello okay so my final year exams start soon and i rlly need to do good bc my university entrance depends on these grades so i dunno how often im going to be able to update but Never Fear bc i am gonna finish this fic okay, this fic is my child


	41. voyeuristic tendencies (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: a third person watches them
> 
> (set in university)

Tsukishima sighs as he turns back down the path and heads back towards the changing rooms. Somehow in the chaos of practicing alongside Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi he’d managed to get himself flustered enough to forget his headphones and now he’s gonna be late home for movie night with Akiteru. Great.

He sighs with relief when he finds the locker room still open, figuring that everyone would’ve gone home by now and walks in, heading straight to the locker he’d been using. His headphones are still there and Tsukishima practically feels the stress leave his body as he puts them around his neck, in their normal position. He’s just about to leave when he hears a noise that makes him stop. 

It sounds like a groan and at first Tsukishima assumes that it’s one of pain but that idea is completely shot down when somebodies voice accompanies even more groaning. “Fuck Bokuto, where did you learn how to do that with your tongue.” 

Of course it’s Kuroo and Bokuto, the only two people he knows that are stupid enough to get themselves off in a room that doesn’t have a lock. Tsukishima sighs but as the noises continue he can’t find it in himself to leave. He knows he should because it’s beyond creepy to listen to two of your closest friends fuck but Tsukishima can’t help the growing curiosity inside of him. All he wants to do is know what they’re doing so he can gather some blackmail material and then he’s gonna leave. What’s wrong with that?

Slowly, he walks across the locker room, careful to make sure he’s as quiet as he possibly can be. The last thing he needs right now is for either Kuroo or Bokuto to hear him, though considering the amount of noise the two are actually making Tsukishima doubts they’ll be able to hear anything besides each other right now. The moans get louder as he gets closer to the showers and eventually Tsukishima gets to a point where he’s still completely hidden behind the lockers but both Kuroo and Bokuto are in his view and his breath hitches at what he sees. 

Bokuto’s hands are spreading Kuroo’s ass cheeks so that he can bury his face in between them, no doubt fucking Kuroo with his tongue and Tsukishima watches in awe as Kuroo’s hand scrabble on the tiles to find something to grasp at. His legs are shaking underneath him, knees looking like they could buckle any second and it must be taking Bokuto so much effort to keep him held whilst still rimming him. Tsukishima can’t stop the gasp that escapes his mouth and he immediately turns away from the two, hands shooting up to cover his mouth because that was definitely loud enough to be heard. 

He waits for a minute or so, waiting for either of them to call out to him or something but it never comes. Hesitantly, Tsukishima peeks his head back around the lockers and what he sees is even more obscene than before. 

Kuroo is pressed up against the shower wall, his cheek smushed against the tiles and Bokuto is two fingers deep inside of him. Kuroo’s is moaning wantonly, desperately pressing his hips back against Bokuto’s fingers and Tsukishima doesn’t think he’s ever going to be able to unsee this. 

He chokes on a moan when Bokuto presses a third finger inside of Kuroo, barely managing to quieten himself as he watches his friends’ movements get more and more frantic. 

“Kou, I’m s– so close, please please,” Kuroo begs, his voice hoarse. He practically screams when Bokuto leans forward to press his tongue in alongside his fingers and it’s not long after that that he’s coming all over the wall in front of him. 

The sound of his harsh breathing echoes around the locker room and Tsukishima watches as Kuroo slides down to the floor, turning around to pull Bokuto in for a kiss. 

Tsukishima takes that as his cue to leave, sneaking out of the locker room just as quietly as he’d entered. 

-

“So, you put on quite a show for Tsukki.”

“The kid deserved to be treated a little after how hard he worked at practice earlier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, im not dead !!!!1!1!!
> 
> sorry ive been absent for so long i dont rlly have a proper excuse ;u; pls forgive meeeee


	42. blind (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: blindfolds

The silky material of the tie is cold as it slides across Bokuto’s face and his breath hitches a little when Kuroo pulls it tighter, so that it’s snug against his face. His vision is almost fully obscured, with only a little light reaching his eyes and Bokuto figures he may as well close them, to fully immerse himself and all that shit.

He listens as Kuroo shuffles around the room, trying to get used to his sudden lack of awareness for his surroundings. The mattress dips to his left and he jumps a little, body turning in the direction of the movement. Within an instant, Kuroo’s hands are soothing over his bare shoulders and stroking down the front of his chest. And maybe he drags his fingers over Bokuto’s nipples a little more harshly, but only so that he can drag a reaction from his boyfriend.

Neither of them are in the mood to tease today, too pent up from their morning practice session and Kuroo easily drags Bokuto to sit in his lap, knees spread either side of his thighs. He’s still clothed whilst Bokuto is stark naked and his feeling of vulnerability is only heightened by the blindfold. The material of Kuroo’s jeans scratch at the soft skin on the backs of his thighs as he settles in his lap and Bokuto chokes on a whine.

Hands stroke across his shoulders, tracing across the muscles in his back before going further and pressing against the dimples just above his ass. They don’t go any further than that and Bokuto huffs out a sigh because he thought that Kuroo wasn’t going to tease him. Kuroo chuckles quietly and then his hands are moving again, down further, further, until Kuroo is cupping Bokuto’s ass in his hands and squeezing, _tight_ , and god it feels good.

Bokuto’s hips buck and Kuroo’s hands move again, his fingers sliding against Bokuto’s cleft and his movements ooze confidence right up until he reaches Bokuto’s hole. He can feel it, can feel when Kuroo’s fingers touch the plug that’s fit snugly inside of him and Bokuto smirks a little knowing that he’s caught Kuroo off guard.

He’s quick to compose himself though, and then his fingers are teasing at the plug, pulling at it just enough to have Bokuto writhing in his lap.

“Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” Kuroo asks, his lips brushing against Bokuto’s ear as he speaks and god, Bokuto hadn’t even realised that he was that close. The nickname has him mewling, body shaking in Kuroo’s grip and he lets out a stream of ‘yes, yes, only for you’ when Kuroo starts to pull the plug out further and further until it’s out completely and Bokuto listens as he leans over to drop it onto their side table.

He feels empty, now that the plugs gone and he pushes his ass out a little, hoping that Kuroo will get the message. It works, because Kuroo’s hands find their way back to his ass and then, without warning, he pushes two fingers inside.

Bokuto lets out a loud yell as his back arches, and Kuroo loves it. Loves that he can make his boyfriend feel this good.

It’s not long before he’s adding a third finger and Bokuto is so, so ready for more. He’s grinding himself back on Kuroo’s hands and whilst he wishes that he could see his boyfriend right now, the blindfold is adding another level to this. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen next, can’t see where Kuroo’s hands are going and it’s almost fun, to be surprised about every single movement.

When Kuroo’s fingers pull out Bokuto whines, even though he knows what’s coming next. Kuroo pushes him back against the mattress and then the weight of his body is gone and Bokuto is left alone. He listens as Kuroo pads around the bedroom, moaning a little when Kuroo’s belt clinks undone and by the time Kuroo comes back he is beyond ready for this.

He rests at the end of the bed, hands resting on Bokuto’s waist as he shuffles up and Bokuto hooks his legs behind Kuroo’s back almost on instinct. One of the hands pulls back from his waist as Kuroo slides into position and then he’s lining his cock up with Bokuto’s hole and pushing in and Bokuto can’t even scream, can’t get past the moan trapped in his throat. All he can do is take deep breathes as Kuroo bottoms out and he lets himself adjust to the stretch.

Kuroo starts off with a relatively slow rhythm but Bokuto is on the edge within minutes, hands scrabbling at the sheets as Kuroo’s grinds down into him, hitting his prostate with every other thrust. It’s all over when one of Kuroo’s hands wraps around Bokuto’s cock and three, four, five strokes later he’s coming all over himself with Kuroo’s name on his tongue. Kuroo isn’t far behind and Bokuto’s body goes limp against the sheets as he feels Kuroo’s come stain his walls.

It takes him a minute or so to come down from his high and when he opens his eyes he realises that the blindfold has been taken off. He looks up at his boyfriend and drags him down for a kiss when he sees the purest look of adoration on Kuroo’s face.

“So, another successful idea huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god I'm so sorry its been so long,,, i had all my final exams and idk a lot of shit has happened recently but I'm back !!!!! pls forgive me friends I'm sorry


End file.
